Shameless
by shortyschur
Summary: Boarding School. You could look but couldn't touch. They were perfect. The popular group. They did what they want whenever they want and you just watched in envy. They were beautiful, popular and shameless. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl
1. Let me introduce you to the elite

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me except for any small characters I created. Everything else belongs to Lisi Harrison and some lines of my story come from Gossip Girl

The Heartbreaker

Alicia Rivera. That girl that refuses to wear the required uniform. The look but don't touch girl. The tease. The girl who is the star of every guy's wet dream. The one that every guy would kill to date but doesn't commit. In her eyes, why waste the time getting your heart broken when you can have much more fun being the one to break them?

The Innocent

Claire Lyons. The girl who doesn't put out but still has guys falling for her everyday. The girl whose blonde hair and baby blue eyes can get you to do whatever she wants. No one understands why she hangs out with Alicia Rivera, the girl whose always up to no good.

The New Girl

Massie Block. The new girl whose more worried about her grades then who she wants to hook up with. With her amber eyes and long brown hair she catches the eyes of many. And when she suddenly becomes best friends with Alicia and Claire, she's bound to let loose.

The Bad Boy

Josh Hotz. He is that boy who makes the girls go crazy. With his shaggy dark brown hair ending right before his trouble filled brown eyes, he looks innocent. If it wasn't for the joint hanging from his mouth and dark Ray bans hiding his emotions from others maybe he wouldn't be able to get all the girls to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants.

The Player

Cam Fisher. Everything about him drew you in. His jet black hair, his 2 seductive different colored eyes, his perfect smile, his signiture smirk, his intoxicating Drakkar Noir scent. Everything. The way he talked, the way he walked, everything about him made you want him. It didn't matter who you are or why you were in contact with him. Every single girl who even made eye contact with Cameron Fisher ended up on his mattress.

The Sneaky Golden Boy

Derrick Harrington. The perfect guy. A player but a sweet one at that. He always made sure the girl who he banged the night before got home safe. He was the cutie the girls couldn't ignore. He used it to his advantage and it worked every time. Everyone loved him and it couldn't help that he was part of the most popular group at BOCD academy.


	2. Welcome Back Kids

**Just as every summer ends, all tourists come home. All dreamers wake up. And new problems are born. XOXO Gossip Girl**

Massie's POV:

"Honey! Let us come upstairs and get you settled it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom. It's okay. I am fine. I'll call you tonight." I said pulling the last suitcase out of the car. I pulled out the information sheet I had gotten from the school a few weeks ago.

"Okay room 495 in Carol Hall." I said to my self trying to grab all my suitcases.

"Need some help? I'm Derrick." A deep smooth voice asked me. I looked up to meet gorgeous camamel eyes. The boy was tall. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair and he had a smirk on his pink lips. I nodded.

"I'm Massie. Massie Block."

"Where is your room?" He asked me. I shakily handed him my sheet and he nodded grinning.

"Alright. Let's go." He said grabbed 3 of my bags. I quickly grabbed the rest and followed him.

**Who is she? Why'd she pick BOCD? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. XOXO. Gossip Girl.**

"For future reference you might want to start wearing your uniform, the dorm advisors are real assholes." He said and I smiled nodded. We suddenly came to a big building.

"Are you aloud in? Isn't it an only girls dorm?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Yeah but dudes are aloud in until 10 pm. But you'll soon realize no one follows that rule." He said with a smirk opening the door for me. We made our way up the stairs until we reached the fourth floor. I followed him down to my room and pulled out my key from my pocket. I opened the door to see a girl there. She was beautiful. Probably the most gorgeous girl i've ever seen in my life. She looked like a model. She had long brown straight hair that ended at her butt. She has big doe eyes that were lined with heavy eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were naturally ruby red and she smirked at us. She was wearing black sofie shorts and a white tank top that rose up to expose her toned tan stomach along with a shiny belly button ring.

"Hey Leesh." Derrick said bringing my bags inside.

"Derr." Her voice said. Was it possible to have a pretty voice? Because if so she had one. She walked towards us and he enveloped her in a hug placing one hand on her waist and one hand on her butt.

"Aruba treated you well Harrington." She said smirking. She then looked at me.

"Whose your friend Derr?" She said silently looking me over.

"Oh, she's your new roommate. This is Massie Block."

"Hey." I choked up.

"Hey." She said smoothly. She moved to the side letting Derrick take my bags inside.

"Now the rules are simply. Keep your stuff on your side until we know each other better okay?" She said going back to her bed. The room was huge. It was one big open space. On the left side was her bed, dresser, vanity, closet and a desk. The same was on my side. In the middle there was a huge TV with a couch.

"Um, okay. I don't really mind." I said placing my bag on my bed. Alicia went into her bathroom. "Your lucky. Every girl in this school will kill for your bed. Alicia is the most wanted hottest, most popular girl in the school and she doesn't hate you yet. I wouldn't worry Massie. Your gonna have tons of fun here." Derrick said reaching for the door.

"Bye Leesh!" He called and Alicia popped back out of her bathroom now clad in her plaid skirt that was hitting mid thigh, a white button down that had the first 2 buttons undone exposing cleavage and a loose tie.

"Are you, Josh and Cam still all together this year?" He nodded and she grinned. "Room 101 Billard Hall. Stop by in around an hour. Bring Massie. " He winked.

"Where you going now?" She asked as she pulled one of her many suitcases on her bed unzipping it exposing tons of lace bra's thongs and heels. Interesting.

"Library. I have a study date." He said grinning and headed out. I looked at her confused.

"School hasn't even started yet." I said. She smirked.

"Exactly."

"Well well well if it isn't the biggest slut of the century." I heard a girly voice say. I turned to see a blonde girl wearing the same thing as Alicia but her skirt was knee length, and she was wearing her shirt all buttoned up. Plus, she wasn't wearing black stilettos, she stayed safe with black tory burch flats. She was pretty though, very pretty. She had long blonde hair and big baby blue eyes that I bet could be very persuasive. Alicia grinned and tackled her friend. I tore my eyes away from the beautiful girls and started unpacking my books I had bought back home.

"Whose that?" I heard the blond girl whispered.

"Oh that's just Massie. Massie this is my best friend Claire." Alicia said and I turned around. Claire smiled at me.

"I'm Claire nice to meet you." She said.

"You too." I said warmly but slightly nervous.

"The guys are going to be all over her." Claire said to Alicia. Alicia shrugged nodding.

"Let's go down to the cafe. There probably hanging out there anyway." Claire said. Alicia grabbed her iphone and flipped her hair.

"Coming Massie?" She asked me once I had went back to unpacking.

**Spotted: Queen A considering a new addition to her very small clique. Look's like A finally realized you might have the hotties under your power but you need minions to do the dirty work.**

I smiled nodding. They waiting while I changed. My skirt was down to my knee and I stayed like Claire with all my buttons up and flats. I have no time for guys so I could care less how I looked.

"Try to cover up all you want Mass. It won't matter." Alicia said and Claire rolled her eyes. We headed down to the dining hall. It was more like a hangout.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a coke." Alicia said leaving me with Claire. We sat down at one of the tables. I watched as all the guys and girls stared in want and envy.

"Your very popular here huh?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I guess and if I am, you are too. Girls would kill to be you right now. You have Alicia as your roommate. and she actually likes you. She's not playing with you or using you she likes you and so do I. Your going to have fun this year Massie. That's a promise."

Alicia's POV:

"That will be 2.50 miss." The cashier said. I handed him the money, thanked him and headed out.

"Come back to my dorm Joshie. You know you want to." I heard a girl purr. I turned the corning to see Olivia Ryan pressed up against Josh.

**Aw Leesh, didn't you know that just because you drop out of the game, that doesn't me there isn't someone on the sidelines waiting to take your place?**

I took a few steps closer to the pair.

"He knows he doesn't. Let's go Josh." I said trying not to growl. He stared at me wide eyed and nodded pulling away from Olivia. I walked away knowing he would follow me.

"Why am I not surprised Joshua?" I seethed in disgust.

"You know, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not. Your not my girlfriend Leesh. I can do whatever I want." He said shaking his dark brown hair out of his eyes as Claire and Massie's table came into sight.

"Maybe I would of been if you didn't ditch me this summer." I said as we sat across from Claire and Massie.

"Look I'm sorry." He said but I waved him off.

"Massie this is Joshua Hotz. Josh this is Massie Block my new roommate."

"Nice to meet you." Massie said politely trying not to stutter from her shock.

Massie's POV: He was gorgeous. I was surprised I didn't piss myself. For the first time a guy was talking to me and it had to be him. The hottest guy I've ever fucking seen in my life. Oh My God. Shit Massie. Stay Calm.

"Very nice." He said. I tried to stay normal when I saw him admiring me. Alicia smacked the back of his gorgeous head.

"Be careful Mass. He's most likely going to try and fuck you." Alicia said coldly. "Guys wanna get out of here? I told Derrick we'd be up soon." She said ignoring Josh. We followed her across the campus. Josh joined us his eyes attached to her ass, and every movement it made.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I heard Claire whispered at him angrily.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything I swear!" He said defensively. Alicia stopped and turned around sending him a death glare. She turned back around heading into a big brick building. She stomped all the way up the stairs until we reached the room Derrick had told us. Not even bothering to knock, she barged in. The window was open but smoke still filled the room. I coughed loudly.

"Oh sorry Mass." Derrick said wiping the joint out of his mouth.

"No it's fine. I'm just not used to it." I said smiling. He shrugged placing it back in his mouth.

"Cameron." Alicia said to the boy who had just came out of the bathroom shirtless. He was hot, like really hot. His jet black hair was wet and in his eyes but I still saw his multicolored eyes stare back at her. He smirked.

"Rivera. Long time no see." He said wrapping his arms around her, his hands traveling south.

"I missed you." She said pulling away grinning.

"I know." He said and then looked at me sending me an oh so perfect smile. "Whose this." He said looking me over.

"Ma-I'm Massie Block." I said stuttering like an idiot holding out my hand.

"Cam Fisher." He said smoothly shaking my hand.

"So your Leesh's new roommate?" Josh asked me laying down on one of the beds. I gulped nodding.

"Well I hope we get to know you better." Cam said grinning and Claire smacked him on the arm. They all seemed to get something that I didn't.

"You can sit Mass." Derrick said. I suddenly noticed that they had all gotten comfortable on the beds. I nervously sat on the edge of Derrick's bed considering Cam and Alicia were getting pretty cozy on one bed with both of them sitting against the wall his arm around her waist and the other on her bare thigh hiking up her skirt a little. My other choice was on the bed next to Josh which would be nice considering he's gorgeous but Claire had already sat down but kept her distance from him. I felt Derrick move closer to me and I felt my face burn.

"Are we freaking you out?" Derrick whispered, his hot breathe tickling my neck. I shivered.

"No not at all. I just don't get why your being so nice to me." I said and they all looked at me confused.

"You guys are like perfect. Alicia and Claire are gorgeous and you guys look like fucking Abercrombie models but hotter. I've been here less then a day and I can already tell you own the school but your nice. People can't even talk to you because your so damn good looking. So why would you ever want to hang out with plain old me." I said quickly standing up. "I gotta go finish unpacking." I said and quickly ran out of there.

**Looks like Little M finally realized she couldn't take the heat, so she got the hell out of the kitchen.**


	3. I Want In

Claire's POV: "She's hot." Derrick said.

"Yes we all know that, but seriously Leesh. Are you fucking with her or do you actually like her?" Cam said slinging his arm around her.

"She's alright but if she's going to keep having that "omg your so hot im going to piss my pants" look on her face everytime we hang out then I won't even bother. It's weird." She said sitting on Cam's bare back as he layed on his stomach. He groaned.

"Alicia what the fuck have you been eating." He said teasingly. She smacked him on the back of the head.

"Douche." She muttered.

"Are we really that damn unapproachable? LIke I know we hate all the wannabes but like Massie freaked out." Claire said.

"She'll be fine. She probably didn't have a lot of friends like us in our old school. And I don't know about you but I can't wait till she stop's being so uptight and let's loose. Alicia I'm sure you can help with that." Derrick said smirking. "I might even ask her on a study date. Take her in the back room if you catch my drift." He winked. I threw Josh's pillow at him.

"Hey!" He said.

"She's so innocent. Don't mess that up Derrick." Alicia said sternly. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we already have you to tease us, give us someone we can actually play with." He argued.

"Whatever. Listen I'm going to head back to my room to make sure we didn't damage her permanently." Alicia said getting off of Cam. He smacked her ass as she headed out.

"Watch it Fisher." Alicia said shaking her hips a little on the way out.

Massie's POV: I pulled the last textbook out of my box. Finally my desk was all set up. I then pulled out the suitcase with the little clothes I brought. I didn't really need any when all we wear is the uniform. I still can't believe I said that to them. I finally make friends and I already ruin it. Shit.

"Mass?" I heard Alicia's voice say as she walked into our room.

"Hi." I said quietly not making eye contact. I grabbed my shirts and hung them up.

"Listen, I know that your not used to hangning out with people like us but if you don't want in then fine. But if you do say something." She said unzipping some of her suitcases. My eyes shot to all the gorgeous outfits she had in her suitcase. I then stared down at my gap shorts and cursed myself for not shopping before coming.

"I want in. Sorry I freaked out I'm just nervous for school starting tomarrow." I said and she smiled.

**Spotted: M finally realizing that if she gets the chance of a life time, she'd be an idiot if she passed it up considering she wouldn't want to cross Queen A or does she?**

"Now your single right?" She asked me slipping off her skirt. I tried not to stare at her perfect body but felt awkward when she turned exposing her bare ass to me. I quickly wiped around to face my closet. She giggled.

"Yeah I'm single but I don't really talk to guys." I said.

"You can turn around." She said and I did to see her wearing black red sofie's and a boy's black hoodie which I'm guessing she got from Cam because of the FISHER on the back of it.

"Why don't you talk to guys. Your gorgeous." She said. "Derrick's already got you on his list." I blushed.

"What about you? You looked like you had a thing with Josh." I teased finally letting loose around Alicia. She through a hot pink fluffy pillow at me. I giggled.

"He's Josh Hotz Massie. Me and him don't go together. Never have, and never will." She said coldly.

"He really cares about you. He might even love you. I've only seen you together for about an hour but the way he looks at you is the way every girl wants a guy to look at them." I said to her.

"He can't tell me. He can't tell me those 3 words that he might feel. I waited. He told me we would go to Cabo together and he left me. I don't think it's ever going to work but anyway do you care if guys sleep over?" She said trying to change the subject. I went along with it.

"Isn't it against the rules?" I asked her and she laughed.

"You have a lot to learn Mass. Boys will be here after hours. They just don't get caught." She said pulling her now empty suitcase off her bed.

"Well you can if you want but if you want privacy just tell me before." I said.

"OMG are you still a virgin?" She squealed. I nodded acting like it was completely normal. In our old school if you weren't a virgin you were uncool you were a whore you were a freak. Here, we'll if Alicia's not a virgin I'm guessing everyone wants to loose theirs.

"Tell me what it's like." She said jumping on my bed. I looked at her confused.

"Normal? You were one a virgin too." I said grabbing my sneakers and flats and placing them in my closet.

"I lost mine a long time ago. What's it like to know you could loose it any second but not care? I didn't have a choice when I lost mine. It was a major mistake and I really just want to know how it feels to have a major choice that you have to make every day." She said looking at me with sad eyes.

"It's not that fun, to be honest. I wish I could just be like everyone else and get it over with." She jumped on me to the ground.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. If you want to loose it do it with someone you care about, not at a party or with someone like Derrick Harrington or Cameron Fisher because you want to be popular and never do it with Josh." I nodded quickly and she climbed off of me. "Are we going to get dinner?" I asked her. She nodding running over to her bed and taking off her shorts replacing it with her skirt but left the sweatshirt on.

"Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show If you wanna F*** me, I won't say no t-t-t-touchin on my *** While I'm touchin on your *** you know that we are gonna F*** Cause I don't give a F***" Alicia's phone blared on. She put it on speaker.

"Hey Sexy. Claire's with us. Come to the regular table k?" Josh's voice rang out.

"Whatever Looser." She said trying to seem mad. He hung up. She turned to me. I gave her a knowing look about Josh. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." She said leading the way.

"Hey Rivera!" I heard a deep voice say as we stepped out of our building. We turned around to see a hot most likely soccer player.

"Kempppp!" Alicia squealed jumping on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed his hands on her ass.

"I cannot believe you ditched me for soccer camp this summer you asshole." She said jumping down from him.

"I would of came if I new what Josh had did, I thought u were spending it together and Dylan was moving. I didn't want to be there when she did." He said sadly.

"She's coming back soon. I promise." She said. "Coming to dinner?" She asked him.

"Nah, I'm going to go light one up. Catch you later. Tell the dudes and Claire I say hey."

"Sure." Alicia said and we headed towards the dining hall. It was huge and like my other school there was tons of tables filled with their own cliques but of course in the center was the popular table which apparently was our table. Josh sat there with his feet on the table on his iphone while Cam had his arm slung around Claire as they talked and Derrick was talking to some random girl who was on his lap. Everyone turned once Alicia arrived and followed her as she structed down to the table. She plopped down in a seat next to Josh and I took one next to her.

"Scram." She said fiercely at the girl on Derrick's lap. The girl looked at her wide eyed and jumped off his lap running back to her table in the back.

"Your no fun Leesh." Derrick mumbled.

"You know the rules no whores at the table." Alicia said casually moving her chair closer to Josh who suddenly put his feet down and phone away, focusing all his attention on the brunette next to him.

"Then why are you here?" I heard a nasally voice speak up. Alicia turned around.

"Hamilton." Alicia seethed.

"Hey Alicia. See you at the party later." She said faking sweetness. Alicia waved her off and she structed to the table next to us.

"She's such a bitch." Claire said.

"I know and you would think that she would suck up to me but no she goes out of her way to piss me off. Idiot." Alicia said.

"Wanna get dinner?" I asked her quietly after she had calmed down a little.

"Sure. Cammie." She said putting on a puppy dog face. He sighed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a 100 dollar bill.

"Your the best Fisher." She said kissing his cheek and heading over to the line. I couldn't help but notice that hurt look Josh had on his face.

"Just get changed and get your hot ass over here." Alicia said through the phone once we returned to the dorm.

"Alright so are you excited for your first party!" Alicia asked me excited.

"Um sure?" I said shyly.

"Alright good. So change into your bathing suit and we can go." She said heading to her closest throwing out a tiny bathing suit. It was all black and the top was strapless and had fringe hanging down from it. The bottoms were just plain but very tiny.

"Wait bathing suit? Why? Is this like a pool party." I asked her.

"You did bring bathing suits right?" She asked me and I nodded.

"But there not the kind that I should wear in public." I muttered. She giggled and threw a bathing suit at me. I stared at it wide eyed. It was bright pink bikini with a tiny bottom that had bows on either side (that could be yanked off in one pull) and the top was very tiny revealing like half my boob!

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodding grinning. I sighed but headed into the bathroom to slip it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I knew I had a decent body. My legs were toned from horseback riding I did back home, but my stomach was pale and scrawny. I headed back into my room and saw Alicia. She had the perfect body, with her perfectly toned stomach showing a slight six back and perfectly sculpted thighs. She caught my stare and I snapped out of it slipping on jean shorts and a old tee shirt and ratty old flip flops. I looked at Alicia who slipped on short jean cutoff shorts and black flip flops.

"Are you ready?" She asked me. Before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Alicia called and suddenly shirtless Josh, Cam, and Derrick were present in our room.

"Ready? They already started so we should head down now." Derrick said. I nodded grabbing my phone.

"Don't bring your phone." Alicia said.

"Why not?" I asked her confused.

"Because your either going to be to smashed to realize when you drop it in the pool, or someone will steal it so no, don't bring it." She said and I nodded throwing it back on my bed. I watched as other girls in our dorm hurried out in skankily bathing suits staring in envy at Alicia and the guys and staring at me wondering why it's me and not them. We walked out of the building and headed to the indoor pool area. I looked around in awe. It was just like you would imagine a party thrown by the popular people. Drinks and drugs everywhere along with sexually active teens. Everyone there was flawless, laughing and having fun, with the occasional wannabee trying to bled. Alicia spotted Claire on the other side of the pool and hurried over. I followed her.

"Hey girls. Looking good." A rowdy jock said looking us over. I covered my chest with my arms uncomfortable.

"Landon, don't you have some girl to fuck in the hot tub?" Alicia said bored. He grinned.

"But you and me both know how badly I want that girl to be you." He said snaking his arm around her waist.

"Back of Crane, you know she's still Hotz's." Another guy behind Landon said. Landon threw his head back laughing.

"I was never Hotz's to begin with but it doesn't matter because I will never be with you." She said confidently.

"Oh really?" He said smirking grabbing me. I struggled away.

"Landon Landon Landon you never learn do you? Leave Alicia alone." I heard a voice say from behind me. Landon looked up from Alicia and came face to face with Josh.

"Damn Straight and there is so way I'm drunk enough for you to fighting over me so I'm going to get a drink." She said yanking out of Landon's grasp and walking away with Josh.

Alicia's POV: "I missed you." Josh said coming up behind me.

"Well you have no one but yourself to blame for that one." I said bitterly

"I didn't know what I was doing last year but I spent all summer paying for it alone. Why can't you just forgive me?" He asked me. I turned around not realizing how close we were until I felt his hot breathe on my face.

"Because as humiliating as it was to wait for you, those weeks spent alone helped me see clearer and realize how much of a conieving asshole you are who doesn't care about my feelings what so ever. So no I can't just forgive you." I said coldly pulling away from him.

**Spotted: Josh Hotz loosing something we didn't know he had to begin with. His heart.**


	4. Change me

Massie's POV:

"Drink." Claire ordered shoving a plastic cup in my face. I looked at her uneasy. She looked at me sighing. "Of course you've never drank before. Okay listen just drink till it doesn't taste like shit then your drunk." She said and I shrugged and chugged it down. Claire kept the coming as I drank each of them. I started to feel the buzz and suddenly realized how people loved to drink. I saw Derrick coming over. "Derrriccck!" I slurred slinging my arms around him. He grinned.

"Someone's having some fun. Glad you could loosen up Mass." He said.

"Alright bitches ready to kick off our sophmore year!" Alicia said now cross legged on the life guard chair. Everyone cheered.

"This is our year. Our school and it's about time we claim it." She said and everyone drank to that.

"Now let's party!" She exclaimed and everyone jumped in the pool.

Massie's POV: "I want you to change me." I said waking Alicia.

"Massie?" Alicia asked rubbing her eyes. "What do you need?" She said walking to her closest and pulling on a pair of sweats.

"I want you to change me. I really don't want to be a nerd." I said confidently. Alicia sat up and tied her hair up in a messy bun.

"Seriously?" She asked me unsure. I nodded.

"Well okay. Who do you want to be?" She asked me. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want to be like you!" I exclaimed. She gave me a knowing look "Fine. I just want to look un-nerdy and hot." I said pouting.

"Alright if you really want to do this your going to need a lot of help and once it's done you can't change back." Alicia said to me and I nodded.

"Let's do it." She said. "get me my hair stuff and sizzors from my bathroom." She said to me. I grinned and did what she asked.

"Now go wet your hair." She commanded and I quickly bent my head over my hand held shower head and soaked my hair. Grabbing a towel I quickly dried the ends and walked out. She pulled out her desk chair and I sat down.

"Now your hair is flat and lifeless. I'm going to make it hot." She said and started snipping away. 30 Minutes later she was blowning it out pin straight.

"Yes! I'm done." She said excitedly and turned me towards her mirror. I gasped. My hip length hair was now a little longer then the end of my boob but had layers and framed my face. I grinned.

"Now let's go to your outfits." She said hurrying over to my closet looking at it with disgust. "Dear god." It seemed like days had gone by but it was only hours. We had redone my whole closet deciding that I'd just borrow most of Alicia's clothes for the weekends when we don't need to wear a uniform.

**Spotted: Queen A finally using her powers for good. This is a first.**

_"Maybe we shouldn't do this. This is a bad idea." I said nervously as we got ready. Alicia was wearing a skin tight white dress ending mid thigh with long sleeves. She paired it with pink heels with spikes on the heel and her hair was curly now instead of ending at her butt it ended at her lower back. Her makeup was smokey but her natural ruby lips were covered with pink lip stick. Me on the other hand, I was wearing a gold strapless tight dress with black sky high pumps making my legs look miles long. My new hair was straight and my makeup was gold glittery with red lips. You couldn't even notice it was me.

"You almost look as good as me" Alicia said opening the door for me. "Almost." She said and I grinned at her attempt at a compliment. We were fashionablly late so no one was still left except the nerds in the building. We hurried to the basement of Billard Hall where the party was. The music was playing and Turn Me On was on. Alicia smirked at me and then openened the door. Everyone's eyes shot to us. I looked down.

"No no. No getting nervous. Look at Derrick and walk to him." She command.

"Massie?" He breathed once I reached him. I smirked letting my hands trail down to where his shirt ended right above his belt buckle.

"Hey." I said seductivley and his eyes lit up.

**Looks like D's finally going to get what he wanted all along. Careful M Mr. Harrington doesn't play without scoring a home run.**

Claire's POV:

"Where's Leesh?" I asked Cam at the bar, beer in my hand.

"Talking to the football loosers. More like flirting. Wanna take a walk?" Cam asked me, his stare intense and seductive. I gulped nodding. We stepped out and onto the street.

"Mhmm Josh." We heard a girl moan. We turned the corner and Josh was pressed against Olivia Ryan.

"Josh?" I exclaimed. Olivia pulled away.

"Aren't we a cuter couple then him and Alicia would ever be?" She squealed. "Find me later Joshie." She said and heading back into the building. Josh leaned against the wall.

Josh's POV:

I shook my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm telling Alicia." Claire said wiping out her phone. Cam grabbed it from her.

"You can't! It's not like I fucked her! Plus, me and Alicia aren't dating." I exclaimed.

"So what! You want her to give you a chance? Your making it worse and worse for yourself!" Claire yelled.

"But there are no rules established in their weird relationship thing so he can do whatever he wants as can she." Cam said.

"So what! If Alicia found out she would be furious! I think your a coward who can't handle that he might actually have feelings for her." Claire said cooly. Josh didn't say anything, just looked down.

"Dude, if you love her tell her, if not just let her go." Cam said and walked off with Claire.

**Spotted: Mr. Hotz finally learning that he can deny deny deny all he wants but he might loose what matters most in the process.**

Derrick's POV:

I am deffinitley enjoying the new girl. As I sat on my bed against the wall, she sat on my lap grinding on me making my erection more obvious. I've never felt this way. I've never wanted someone anymore then I wanted Massie right now. I groaned as she bit my neck.

"How are you so good at this?" I breathed.

"I have no idea." She mumbled placing her lips back on me. She pulled my shirt over my head and I tugged on the zipper of her dress. She helped me fling it over her head and onto my desk chair. I grinned in appriecation of her hot body. She pulled off my pants and giggling at how big I was. I layed my head back as she took it all in. She layed down ontop of me and I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs. She moaned as I placed sloppy kisses down her neck. I went for her bra and she snapped up.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I can't do this." She said jumping off of me grabbing her dress. She yanked it back onto her skinny frame and flew out the door.

"What?" I said into the darkness, alone with me and my very upset little friend.

**Spotted: D horny alone and confused? I guess there really is a first time for everything.**


	5. Denial

Alicia's POV: "It couldn't have been that bad." I said to Derrick through my phone climbing into my bed.

"Leesh we were going at it. I go to take off her bra she freaks out and runs but that girl is not as innocent as she seems. She knew exactly what she was doing. She might be a virgin but this was not the first time she's gotten to 2nd base Leesh. I swear." Derrick said through the phone. I sighed.

"Fine I'll have my Private Investigator look into her past." I said. My door slammed open and Massie opened dishevel, with tears streaming down her face.

"Derr I gotta go. Pick me up tomorrow for Class." I said and turned my phone off.

"Mass?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me.

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking." She sobbed. "I tried, I tried to be like you but then I almost had sex with Derrick which you said not to do and now I'm so confused." She said crying. I moved over in my bed and patted the spot next to me. She sighed and crawled it.

"It will be okay Mass. I'm here for you." I said as we both fell asleep.

_Derrick's POV: Me, Leesh and Cam had Lit and we were in the lecture hall. We sat in the back, our feet on the desks texting.

"She's a cryer." Leesh said to me filing her nails. "She cried all night. I'm not a mushie person. I wasn't going to like hold her." Alicia said disgusted.

"I honestly have no idea what went wrong. She wanted to go to my room. She took off her dress! What the fuck." I said shaking my head.

"Maybe she just needs to get used to school. She has only been here for 2 days Harrington." Cam said annoyed.

"Aw is little Cammie annoyed that he slept alone last night. Again." I teased. Cam punched me in the arm. "Hey! Don't take your anger out on me just because Claire hasn't cracked under your seductive side Cameron therefore not satisfying your male needs." I said smirking. Leesh giggled.

"Can't you like encourage her Leesh. Please." Cam begged Alicia. She shook her pretty head.

"No, I'm not going to tell her to loose her virginity to you. You guys are going to just have to work at it." She said placing her phone on the desk in front of her.

"Hows the Josh thing going?" I asked her.

"It's not. I'm over him." She tried to sound convincing but failed. Before I could speak the bell rang. We headed out of the classroom.

"So I had my PI look into Massie's past. Apparently she was brandished with the big H." Alicia said smirking. We looked at her confused.

"Home wrecker." She clarified. "She was apparently sleeping with everyone's boyfriend."

**Careful M, the more you try to forget about your past the more people are going to want to find out about it. Option one come clean and hope for the best Option 2 Deny and take your punishment. Looks like Leesh might not be so generous.**

"Yo dudes, Rivera!" Josh called down the hall with Claire. I saw Alicia roll her eyes as he checked her out.

Josh's POV:

I made my way closer to them.

"You should tell her." Claire muttered.

"Fuck you Lyons." I seethed under my breath. She reached up with her foot and kicked my ass with her flat.

"Mature." I said rolling my eyes.

"Lunch?" Alicia offered and we nodding heading out to the building. Deciding to eat outside we gathering at the perfect table right near the fountain.

"Where's Massie?" I asked Alicia sitting down next to her placing my hand where her skirt ended on her thigh. She shivered but kept calm and smacked my hand away. I smirked at my affect I still had on her.

"She's probably still in our room. She was crying when I left." She said and I nodded.

"Hopefully she'll get over it. Derrick doesn't care." Claire said. Alicia sighed.

"It's still embarrassing. Running away from Harrington here." She said.

"She might go back to her old look. I mean it's fine but what was the point of changing-" Alicia stopped looking right in front of us jaw dropped. I turned to see what she was staring at. Massie was strutting towards us wearing her skirt hiked up high almost exposing her ass, her legs looks absolutely flawless with her black pumps she had on. Her white button up was unbuttoned on the top showing her black lacy bra. Her hair was curly and oh so seductive and her makeup was light except for red lip stick.

"Holy shit." Derrick breathed. She walked over to the football team's table going over to Liam Johnson the head quarterback. She sat on his lap straddling him, pressing her lips to his. He smirked into their kiss which quickly turned into a make out session. We watched in awe. Once she was done she got off of him flipping her hair and strutting back the way she came shaking her hips as she walked back.

" Can anyone care to explain what the fuck that was!" Claire said. "ALICIA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She scolded. Alicia raised her hands defensively.

"Nothing! I swear! She promised she wouldn't turn into that A mini me! Oh jesus. She is totally making us look like a copy of Olivia and Skye's army of sluts!" She said rubbing her temples.

"I like it." Cam said.

"Shut up Cameron. This is not good." Alicia said. I looked at Derrick who looked like he just had a heart attack. He grabbed his phone wide eyed and quickly sent me a text. I pulled out my vibrating phone.

Is it bad to get hard after that?

I threw my head back in laughter.

"No dude it's normal but you might want to take care of yourself somewhere else. I mean we are eating." I said smirking and for the first time, Derrick Harrington blushed. Claire and Alicia looked at him disgusted and Cam broke out in hysterics.

"What are we going do! She's going to do something stupid like loose her virginity." Claire said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cam said grinning. "Plus from what Alicia found out she probably already has."

"So what we already have the innocent one hence Claire, and we don't need another Alicia who everyone wants but no one can have." Derrick said licking his lips at Alicia.

"Except me." I added reaching down and squeezing her thigh. She squealed smacking my hand away again and smacked my cheek.

"Learn to keep your hands to yourself Joshua." Alicia seethed at me. I love getting her angry.

"We just need a normal girl for once that doesn't rub their hotness in our faces. I can't just look and not touch anymore." Derrick huffed getting up and storming away.

"Aw someone's a little sexually frustrated." I said grinning.

"Let's just go. I lost my appetite and next period is gym. Cameron?" Alicia said standing up. Cam smiled getting up, running his fingers through his hair. He lazily slung his hand around her waist, his hand going lower and lower.

"Watch it Fisher." I glared and he laughed pulling her closer walking away.

Claire's POV: "If you want her to be only yours then why don't you just claim her Hotz?" I asked as we headed to Lit. "I don't. I don't care what she does." He grumbled checking his phone again.

"Sit here in your sorrows Joshua but she might move on. Cam's looking good this year." I said smirking. "Cam's your dude." He said looking at me.

"No he is not. Were not official and Alicia can do whatever she wants. Cam still sleeps around I think because I won't. Which is fine with me because when he's ready to actually be serious with me we can be together but for now he's up for grabs." I said and he glared at me.

"Well thanks for nothing! You should of told me this a while ago." He said. "Plus she's going to pick me right? I mean her and Cam they broke up. There not going to get together. Right?" He said trying to cover up the nervousness in his voice.

"If you love her, tell her. If not let her go Josh Your ruining her." I say and took out my notes.

Cam's POV:

I looked at her face. Her flawless face. Her eyes big and brown and would be innocent if it wasn't for that naughty sparkle she had filling them. Her ruby red lips that almost always held a sexy smirk.

"See something you like." She asked me grinning. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I always do." I said winking at her.

"What do you think I should do about Massie?" She asked me.

"Just let her be Leesh. She's going to realize she can't pull off the slut without actually being a slut so that wouldn't work. She can't pull off being you because she's not you so she's going to have to go back to herself eventually. Do you want to talk about the Josh thing?"I asked her looking into her eyes. She sighed. "He's all wrong for you Alicia. He doesn't get you, he can't keep his dick in his pants, and no matter how much you want to be with him he will always fuck it up." I said honestly. Her face fell.

"Thanks Cameron." She said coldly. "Leesh. You know I didn't mean it like that." I said trying to reach for her but she shrugged out of my grasp.

"Whatever Fisher." She said grabbing her purse and stepping out of class ignoring the calls our teacher had made.

**Spotted: Alicia Rivera learning the hard way that you can live in denial all you want, but that doesn't stop everyone else around you from knowing the cold, hard, truth.**

Claire's POV: "Oh Lyons Lyons Lyons." I heard Olivia and Skye say as I looked up and they cornered me.

"What do you want." I seethed. Olivia giggled.

"I know what you did this summer Kuhlaire. You might not get it but I'll tell everyone and you'll be done here. It sucks your family loosing all it's money and you forced to work just to stay at this school." Skye said.

"Just leave me alone." I huffed and hurried away keeping my head down.

**Poor C. Don't you know no matter how far you bury your secrets, someone's going to be right there with a shovel ready to dig it up?**

Derrick's POV:

"Harrington ready?" Alicia asked me. I couldn't help but lick my lips at her appearance. She was wearing black booties with black lace tights that were short and ended on her perfect thigh. Her skirt was a little lower today to cover the tights but she was wearing my navy dress shirt that she had tied exposing a little of her mid drift. Her hair was straight in a pony tail and her makeup was minimal except gloss on her ruby lips.

"Looking good Rivera." I said in appreciation. "But I might have to steal that shirt back soon." I said teasing. "Although it does look better on you."

"It looks even better off of me Derr." She teased.

"Although I do like you close to me, you might want to stop getting close or I may not be able to control myself." I said grinning.

"Who said you need too" She winked.

"Will you be joining me tonight for Poker Night." I asked her wiggling my eyebrows.

"Why? That's an excuse of a party that Skye and Olivia throw to get naked and have sex with you, Cameron, and Joshua." She said rolling her eyes. "Yes I will attend but I will not be playing."

"What a shame. Are we all still going to the Bahamas for break?" I asked her checking my phone.

"I think so. Massie might come too. Hopefully she's ditched the provocative look and go for a more classy appearance." Alicia said showing distaste in massie's new attitude.

"I like it and I will get into her pants virgin or not." I promised. She rolled her eyes.

"Wanna be my best friend and give me a piggy back to gym?" She said grinning. I sighed nodding. She stood on her chair and jumped on my back grabbing her toned legs around my waist. People watched in envy.

"Nice ass." She complimented and I smirked.

"I try." I said and started heading down.


	6. Let's Play

Alicia's POV:

I headed out of my shower with just a towel on. I grabbed my black skinny jeans slipping them on. I then grabbed my black simple knee high heeled boots and added them to my body. I then grabbed a red flowy tank top that had the whole back cutout. I added a lacy black bra to show in the back instead of a nude one. I blew out my hair so it was naturally straight and fish tailed it. To complete the look I did my eyes smokey and lips blood red.

"You coming to Poker Night?" I asked Massie sitting on her bed.

"I don't know because I really don't want to play." She said shrugging. "You don't have to. Me and Claire aren't, we just go to watch the sluts make fools of themselves and the boys get easy lays."

"Alright I'll go." She said and started to pull out a pair of old jeans. I grabbed them from her.

"No I will not let you wear this." I said going to my closet. I picked out a plain black tank and a sparkly pink skirt with black heels.

"Put it on." I said when she looked unsure. She nodded and slipped it on. I let her straight hair stay and added glittery pink shadow and pink lip gloss.

"Now were ready." I said looking her over in approval.

"Hey beautifuls." Derrick said leaning against the door smirking. I looked him over. Dark wash jeans with a black belt and a navy blue button up untucked and rolled at the sleeves.

"For whatever it's worth, I'd definitely have sex with you." I said grinning. He smirked.

"Me too." Massie agreed and he grinned his eyes liting up.

"Well Ms. Rivera you look smashing." Cam said showing up in the doorway. I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "You too Massie." He said and she smiled.

"Where's Claire?" I asked him.

"Right here." She said as we heading out of the building. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a baby blue halter top making her eyes pop. Her hair was in a pretty ponytail curly on the ends and her makeup was light and fresh. I linked arms with her and Massie.

"Let's go bitches." I said and we giggled. I smiled trying to seem fine and apparently I was really good at it.

"well well well, look who it is" Kemp Hurley said grinning.

"Hurley, looking good as always." I said grinning hugging him.

"Aw thanks Rivera means a lot coming from a cutie like you." He said pinching my cheek.

"That's hottie to you Mr." I said laughing and headed into his dorm. He had one of the larger dorms. There was only about 20 people here including us. The furniture was pushed to the sides and a big table that had a poker table with chairs around it was in the center. I grabbed a cup of beer from Kemp's desk and made my way to the couch next to Chris Plovert.

"Hey Plovert." I said seductively placing a long kiss on his cheek.

"Alicia Rivera. It's been a long time." He said.

"I know." I said looking at him smiling. "I want the old group back together. Dylan's coming in a week. I'm still working on Kristen but you know." I said shrugging.

"Last year was epic. I want this year to be even better. I'm in" He whispered in my ear getting up.

"Alright people let's play some strip poker" Kemp announced. Cam, Derrick, Kemp and Plovert and Josh sat down. Joining them was Olivia, and Skye and MASSIE!

"Mass?" I asked her and she turned leaning close to me.

"I won the poker tortament in my school. I've got this." She whispered. "Derrick I'm not really sure how to play can you help me?" She asked innocently and I giggled. I sat back at watched it unfold.

Claire's POV: I watched next to Alicia as this poker game got more and more interesting. Skye was already down to her thong and bra along while Olivia had only her shirt off. Massie was dominating still fully clothed. Cam was down to his jeans and loose tie that hung lazily on his neck. Derrick just had his shirt off with Josh. Kemp purposely was down to his boxers and Chris was boxers and undershirt on. Me and Alicia were growing bored.

"Fisher Harrington Hotz." She spoke up cooling motioning for them to come over. They obeyed.

"Were leaving. Whose looking good boys?" She asked them smirking. Cam grinned.

"Skye." Alicia scoffed.

"Of course. and you Harrington?"

"I'm going to try with Massie again." Now it was my turn to scoff.

"No way. I bet you 50 bucks you can't get past 2nd base tonight." I challenged. Alicia nodded sticking her hand out as well.

"I agree with her bet." Alicia said confidently. Derrick smirked.

"Fine but 100 bucks if I can not only get past 2nd but sleep with her too." He shot back. We shook on it.

"Have fun failing. How about you Joshua?" She asked.

"No girl whose playing is who I want." He said smoothly and went to sit back down.

"Well then." I said as we headed out.

"As much fun as this amateur porno has been it's time for us to leave." She referred to the couples down to their underwear drunk and hooking up on the bed. "Hurley. Plovert. Stay hot for me kay?" She said and they nodding giving us hugs grinning.

Alicia's POV:

"I'm still not ready to go home." I said to Claire. She grinned at me reading my mind. We made our way across campus.

"Well well well if it isn't Lyons and Rivera." Liam said grinning. Our school was split so the soccer athletes were in Billiard Hall and the football kids were in Marvel Dorms on the other side of campus.

"They were boring us." I said rolling my eyes. I eyed the smoke Connor a senior was liting up. He placed it in his mouth taking a hit and blowing the smoke out of his mouth seductively as our eyes met. I strutted over to him by the couch, laying on the side he wasn't on draping my leg's on his lap. I stuck my hand out and he grinned placing the joint in it. I stuck in in my mouth taking a hit, bending my head back to blow the smoke into the night sky.

Claires POV: "Look it's getting morning time!" Alicia said giggling as she stumbled across campus. I suddenly saw Josh, Derrick with Olivia and Skye with Cam in front of us. Alicia grinned running as fast as she could in her heels and jumped on Josh's back.

"JOSHIEE!" She squealed as I ran to catch up. Josh looked at me raising an eyebrow as he held her up.

"You got her high?" He asked me amused. I shook my head.

"I was side tracked and the next thing I know she's with Conner." I said and he tensed.

"What the hell would you be near that waste of space?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"We were bored and I was talking to Liam." I said and I saw Cam glance over but then go back to Skye. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't even matter. Can you just help me get her back to her bed?" I asked him and he nodded.

"So Joshie. Why no girl tonight? Fucked the whole school already? What a shame." Alicia taunted as we reached out building. She stayed on his back the whole time.

"No Leesh, I just didn't want any of them." He said probably only because between all of the booze and drugs she's had to night there in no way in hell she will remember this tomorrow.

"Why? Who do you want?" She asked sleepy resting her head on the top of his shoulder. I opened the door and he laid her down on her bed pulling the covers over her small frame. "Who do you want Josh?" She asked drifting off into her slumber.

"I'll always want you." He said softly giving me a nod and heading out.

"I love you Josh." She said quietly right as the door slammed shut. I smiled. Maybe everything is going to work out for those two after all.

**Spotted: J and A learning that after a long days work of lying at the end of the day the truth may just set them free.**


	7. Giving In

Alicia's POV: "New Day! New Choice! Last day before break! Get up!" Claire said jumping on my bed. I groaned.

"I hate you." I said but crawled out of bed. I went to my closet and grabbed a blue short pleated skirt. I then threw on white lace tights under that and blue pumps. On top I had a white shimmery loose tank with a blue blazer jacket unbuttoned. I did my makeup light with just gloss and mascara showing off my ruby red lips. I brushed out my straight hair to perfection and put a blue headband in it with a white bow on the side.

"Ready?" I asked her. Massie stumbled in a few minutes later. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I past out at Kemp's. Nothing happened." She said and fell alseep. I rolled my eyes.

"So now she went from slut to party girl in what? a month? What is this!" I exclaimed and we headed out.

"So should we pack tonight for the Bahamas?" Claire asked me as we arrived at the Starbucks cart.

"2 vanilla lattes." I ordered handing him a 20 dollar bill.

"Yeah that should be fine. Massie might not be joining us if she can't get her shit together." I said grabbing the coffee's.

"Alright so I say meet back in my room at like 2. My last class starts at 12:30 and it's only an hour test." I said and Claire nodded. We made our way up the steps to the boys dorm. I pounded my tiny fist on their door. "Open up." I commanded and after some shuffling the door opened revealing a shirtless Cam. "Thank you ladies see you later." Cam said winking at Olivia and Skye as they grinned stumbling out of the room with their heels in their hands and hair dishelved.

"You ladies look marvelous as always." Cam complimented buttoning up his light blue dress shirt.

"You know you should really get new girls to sleep with. Sleeping with the lower class is just trashy." Claire said.

"Are you offering?" Derrick said coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Psh in your dreams." I said flipping my hair.

"Oh every night." I heard a deep voice say seductively. I looked up to see Josh leaning on his bathroom doorframe fully dressed.

"Ready so early Hotz?" I said trying to act like he didn't have any effect on me. I straightened out my skirt as he came closer.

"I thought I'd escort you to mathmatics. That is your first class am I right?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Fine but you better keep up. I don't want to be late." I said calmly heading out. I heard his chuckle as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Don't touch me." I yanked away from him. He pushed me behind the building.

"So you don't like my hands on you." He whispered seductively as he hands roamed my body.

"Josh. Stop." I ordered but he just let out a sinister laugh placing his lips on my neck.

"This is a mistake. Stop. I hate you." I said as he brought his face back to me.

"Come on. Just live a little Rivera oh and don't worry. I hate you too." He said smirking. He smashed his lips on mine as I wrapped my hands around his neck. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

**Spotted: Two people who should know better. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Claire's POV: "Claire. Where would Ms. Rivera be? We have to start this test." The teacher asked me.

"Just wait a few minutes, she will be here." I promised shooting her another text.

"Sorry I'm late." Alicia said running to the desk next to him.

"Sorry I totally went to the wrong class." She said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so that's why your skirt's backwards?" I asked her and she gasped.

"It is not!" She said quickly looking down. "Shit." She muttered trying to fix it. I shot her a knowing look.

"It was a slip up but it meant nothing! Me and Josh are still nothing! I promise." She said.

"You said that last time too and he left you heartbroken." I whispered as the teacher handed out the tests.

"Whatever." She muttered flipping open her test.

**Poor C. Just because you know better doesn't mean Alicia does. Can you stop her before she falls and has no one to catch her?**

* * *

**hey guys :) sorry this chapter is really short but I wanted to wait to start their vacation in a brand new chapter :) i'll update the first part of their Bahamas drama filled trip tomarrow :) xoxxox**


	8. There's Something About The Sunshine

Derrick's POV: "The private jet is ready. Get your asses in the car." I ordered and Cam and Josh stumbled out of bed at 4 am with 4 suitcases each. I quickly ran to the girls dorm.

"Massie! Alicia! ready? where's Claire?" I asked them. Claire sprinted out of the bathroom.

"Ready." She said with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Let's go." I said grabbing one of 8 suitcases Alicia brought. Massie had packed with only 2 and Claire 6. Once we were all packed we headed into the limo.

"Alright John. To the jet." I ordered and we were all on our way.

"You know we could of taken a later flight Harrington." Josh said annoyed. I looked to see Alicia asleep in his lap as he played with her hair.

"Oh it looks like your having a terrible ride I know." I said referring to Alicia. He reddened.

"Shut the fuck up." He said throwing his water bottle at me. I took a sip. Vodka. Of course.

"Gimme that." Massie said.

"It's not water." I said giving her a look. She grinned.

"That's why I want it." She ordered and I past it to her. Who is this girl?

"Do you have i don't know coffee?" Claire asked. "Alcohol at 4 in the morning. Gimme a break." She said shooting Massie a look. Massie held her hands up. "Don't hate just because you don't know the right way to party." She said with an attitude.

"Bite Me Block." She said waving her off.

"Will you two just shut up?" Alicia said fluttering her eyes open from Josh's lap.

"Why so you can blow Josh in silence?" Massie said smirking. I rose my eyebrows, me and Cam exchanging a look. This is not going to be good. Alicia closed her eyes again.

"You are a guest here Massie. Start acting like it." She said coldly and that was the end of the discussion as Alicia snuggled into Josh.

Alicia's POV: How dare she say that! We might need to do a little reavaluating on our group. I shot a text to Claire.

TTD. I said simply. Time. To. Destroy.

"Alright we are here." Derrick said and we hopped off and got onto his private jet. There wasn't seats just couches. I sat down inbetween Claire and Cam.

"Harrington. Turn up the heat I'm freezing." I ordered shivering only wearing a black tank top and boy shorts. He sighed taking off his BOCD soccer sweatshirt he was wearing and threw it at me.

"Thanks." I said shooting him a grin.

"Anything for you babe." He said with a wink. I turned on my phone to see a GG blast.

**Although break is here, I won't be taking it easy. I'll be hard at work because whenever you are a scandal awaits. Till then. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

Claire's POV: "Mr. Harrington. We have landed. There is a car to take you to the hotel." The captain annouced. We grabbed our stuff and packed into the limo again. We were 5 minutes away from the hotel. Everything was so beautiful. I looked over at Cam and he grinned at me.

"This should be fun." He said. We arrived at the hotel.

"Ms. Rivera. You have the pent house suite ready for you." The lady at the front desk said to Alicia. Alicia thanked her grabbing 6 room keys. We all got into the elevator.

"So there is 3 rooms in the suite so we have to split up into pairs." Alicia said as she pressed the 50 floor. We all looked at each other. Alicia gave me a pleading look as Josh was about to choose her.

"I pick Alicia." I said quickly. Josh narrowed his eyes as the elevator dinged.

"Thanks Lyons." He shot at me leaving the elevator.

"Thank you." She said.

"I call biggest room." Derrick said.

"No Fair! I paid!" Alicia said running after him. I giggled.

Alicia's POV: "Wanna hit the beach?" I asked Claire. We had paired up as Cam and Massie, Josh and Derrick and Me and Claire. She nodded. I went into the bathroom putting on a red strapless bandeu bikini with fringe hanging down from the top part. I grabbed my channel sunglasses and my phone and we walked out of our room. She was wearing a white Chanel Bikini with sparkles on it.

"Coming boys?" She asked them and they nodded quickly pulling on board shorts and sunglasses. Massie came out in a tiny bikini that she borrowed from me and her cell phone. I motioned for her to come over with me and Claire.

"Let's get this straight you don't talk to me like that anymore. Cross me again and were going to have a problem okay?" I said sternly. She gulped nodding.

"Sorry." She said quickly. I nodded. The boys head and Claire and Massie headed in front of me. As I past a corridor I was pulled in it. A hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I opened my eyes to see Josh smirking.

"HOTZ! You scared me half to death." I said smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry." He said with a crooked grin. He went to kiss me.

"Not here." I huffed. He furred his eyebrows in confusion. "Come on Leesh let loose." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"I am loose!" I said pulled him closer to him placing my lips on his. Hopefully the other's didn't come looking for us.

**Looks like the sun isn't the only thing making A and J hot today.**

Massie's POV:

"Do you hate me?" I asked Claire as we tanned while Cam and Derrick went for a swim. She kept her composure.

"Like Alicia said you don't talk to her like that. She made you popular and was there for you and you tried to embarass her. Think of it as a lesson learned. But pull something like that again she will kill you and I also saw you eyeing the boys. If you hook up with Josh I will personally rip your hair out bury you alive and not feel bad about it. Understand?" She said venom dripping from her voice. I smirked.

"What about Cam? He's off limit's too?" I asked her smiling. She glared.

"No, Cam is fair game." She said but I sensed the nervousness in her voice.

"Hey girls." Leesh said with martini's in her hand. Josh ran into the water. Claire shot her a look.

"So I slipped up! Whatever." She sat down in the lounge chair in between us. "It's not my fault." She whined. "Just tell him you love him." I said speaking up.

"I don't though." She said simply. "How can I love someone who doesn't do anything to me except hurt me." She said watching him in the ocean.

"Keep lying to yourself." I said standing up. "But he won't say it unless you do." I said and ran into the ocean.

Cam's POV: "I have to go shower." I said backing away from the bar. Me and Massie had came back early from the beach to have shots before we have to get ready for dinner. I hurried into the bathroom slipping my shorts off and turning on the shower. Suddenly I felt someone else in the shower. I turned around to see Massie standing there naked with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure?" I said licking my lips. She nodded leaning on the wall behind her. I leaned into her my hand on the wall behind her as I bent down our lips meeting.

**Oh Massie, haven't you learned that you shouldn't take what isn't yours to begin with?**


	9. It's Getting Hot In Here

Josh's POV: "We need to stop." Alicia ordered after we had met up after the beach.

"Why?" I asked her snaking my arm around her waist.

"Because, I'm not just one girl you can fuck and forget about." She said looking down.

"You? Forget? Never." I breathed. "Just don't leave me." I said.

"Why shouldn't I leave?" She asked me.

"Because I don't want you to and you know deep down neither do you." I said. She shook her head.

"Not good enough." She said pulling away.

"What else is there!" I yelled. She turned to me.

"Say it. The words I wanted you to say all summer. 3 words. 8 letters. Say it and I'm yours." She whispered.

"I-I" I tried. Her face fell.

"Goodbye Josh." She said taking off down the hall. I punched the wall in frustration.

**Come on J, don't you know all you have to do is say the magic words and you can get the prize?**

Alicia's POV:

"I can't. I can't act like I don't care. I love him. So much." I said to Claire as I entered our room. "He just doesn't love me back" I said sighing laying on the bed. I'm not a cryer. I'm not going to curl up in a ball and sob my heart out. No, I'm going to make him hate himself.

"Well it's time to shower and get ready for dinner." She said. "And I know you are going to scheme which you know I don't encourage but since Josh is normally your scheming partner I guess I'll help you." She said and I giggled. Once I was all showered up, I wrapped the towel around my small frame and went to the closet. I pulled out a skin tight leather dress from BCBG. Under it I put on a black lacy bra and matching thong. The dress ended upper thigh exposing my tan toned thighs. I added 6 inch cheatea print heels. I did my makeup smokey and I teased my hair pulling it into a volumious pony tail. I added red lip stick and smirked. Claire was wearing a shimmery dress that shined blue in the light making her eyes look amazing. She paired it with white pumps. Her hair was in a loose bun with a few hairs loose framing her face. Her eyes shimmery and her lips were a glossy pink.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. We opened the door and headed to where the guys and Massie were waiting for us.

Massie's POV:

I couldn't help but be jealous of them. They were beautiful. Claire went a little bolder then her normal look and she killed it but Alicia. Alicia made every girl feel like shit about themselves. Anything she did could be in a magazine. She was simply flawless. Beauty was effortless for her. The guys jaws dropped when they saw them. I know I had nothing on their outfits. I know I looked hot but couldn't compare. I was wearing a tight red dress with the sides cutout exposing some skin. I paired it with black heels and I curled my hair.

"Coming?" Alicia said raising her perfect eyebrow. The guys nodded finally snapping out of it.

"Wow. You must really hate yourself right now." Claire whispered to Josh smirking as Josh's eyes followed Alicia where ever she went. Whatever Josh did he was paying for it. Alicia was trying to drive him crazy purposely rubbing against him whenever she could. As we got in the elevator she pressed her backside against his front. I could see his hands were aching to wrap them around her but he kept calm.

"So where are we going to dinner?" I said trying to break the sexual tension. First, there was the whole Josh and Alicia stuff but now there was Cam and Claire. He looked at her like I wish he had looked at me when we had sex. I also know that Derrick knows about me and Cam and wants to tell Claire but can't.

Josh's POV:

Fuck. Me. Dinner was hell. Alicia is trying to make me get a boner thank god I have amazing self control. So now I find myself downing maccallan 18 year old scotch as I watch her grind on Claire in the club. She catching my stare and blows a kiss.

"I heard you slept with Massie. Nice dude nice." I said to Cam trying to distract myself.

"I heard your sleeping with Alicia again. Nice dude nice." He said mocking me. "Although your obviously not getting any anymore considering the pained expression you've had on your face the whole night." He said smirking. "Shut up. She wants an actual relationship. I'm Josh Hotz I don't do relationships. Hasn't she heard of friends with benefits!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Well look around the club. Look at all the girls dancing. Who do you want more then anything right now?" He asked me and I scanned the floor my eyes locking on her the whole time.

"Alicia." I said without a thought.

"Well then you wouldn't need friends with benefits because it's not like your sleeping with other people. If you only want her just tell her that." He said shaking his head.

"I can't. She deserves better." I said looking down.

"No dude she deserves you." He said and headed over to Claire.

Derrick's POV: I walked along the beach in silence.

"Derr what are you doing?" I heard a voice say behind me. Alicia stood there her heels in her hand.

"It's a little loud in there." I said looking at her big brown eyes.

"No where's too loud for The Derrick Harrington. What's actually wrong?" She asked me walking next to me.

"Cam and Massie had sex." I blurted out. She froze.

"No way. He's been good, trying to impress Claire." She denied.

"After the beach they were drunk and Cam went to take a shower and she joined him apparently." I said shaking my hair out of my eyes.

"Claire's going to freak out. She thinks he's trying to change." She said sadly.

"He's not the one that's trying to change." I said shooting her a knowing look.

"Look I know he's your best friend but seriously he can't say it. If he doesn't love me then it doesn't matter if I do." She said looking down.

"Don't worry Leesh. You always have me." I said grinning.

"Well thank god for that." She said and I stuck out my tongue at her.

"You know even if Josh doesn't want you there are so many other guys that do." I said to her. She gave me a weak smile.

"But he's the only one that matters." She said.

"YOU DOUCHEBAG! CAN'T YOU FUCKING LEARN TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING DICK IN YOUR FUCKING PANTS!" I heard a girl yell. We turned around to see Claire there. She shoved Cam into the waves.

"Claire! Calm down!" He yelled grabbed her wrists. I looked at Alicia then back at Claire who had kicked Cam in the legs and was kicking sand at him. Alicia ran over to Claire.

"Leesh! HE FUCKED MASSIE! THAT SLUT IS FUCKING DEAD. I WILL KILL HER." She yelled.

"Cameron. Get up." I said helping him up.

"Claire were not together. Get that. I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND." He yelled in her face and stormed away. Tears spilled out of Claire's face.

"Sweetie let's go." Alicia said quietly helping Claire back to the hotel.

**Spotted: Claire Lyons learning the hard way that just because you think he's waiting for you that doesn't mean there isn't going to be distractions along the way.**

Alicia's POV: "Just leave me alone." Claire said and I sighed. It's been 3 days. Massie and Cam have been all over each other right in front of me. It's disgusting. Josh is sleeping his way through the whole teen girl population at this hotel. It hurts but I have bigger things on my mind. Me and Derrick are the only sane ones considering Claire has locked up herself in our bedroom. Now me and Derrick sleep on the couch because as inviting as it sounds Derrick would rather be sleeping on a couch then right next to a naked Josh and his date for the hour.

I knocked on his door. Josh answered his hair messed up from sex and a girl scampered out.

"See you later Hotz." She said winking but ran once I shot her a glare.

"Rivera. Long time no fuck" He smirked.

"Oh I'm sure you get anyone else to screw here. I'm here for Derrick. Were going to the pool." I said and his grin slightly faltered.

"I'm ready. Let's go. See you later dude." He said to Josh and we walked out.

"I'm thinking breakfast first?" He said and I nodded. We headed down and grabbed a table.

"I'll have a cheese omlet." He said. "Oh and a coke."

"I'll have a vanilla latte and pancakes." I said handing him my menu.

"This is an issue. We have 3 days left of vacation and they are ruining it!" I exclaimed slamming my fist on the table. He chuckled.

"I can't make Josh not have sex Alicia." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not that! I'm talking about the Claire and Cam fiasco." I said and he nodded.

"We can't just force them to talk it out. Claire is crying everyday and Cam is too busy with Massie. I'm surprised you haven't killed Massie yet."

"I can't. I'm waiting for school to start again. I can't really do any damage here." She said rolling her eyes as our food came. She bit into her pancake.

"I mean I'm obviously going to destroy her. I just have to be 100 perent sure she'll die a social death." She said and I looked at her amused.

**Careful Massie. The Bitch is Back.**

Massie's POV: "Mhm Cam your so good." I moaned as his hands roamed my body. We were having sex. Alot. I don't mind it but I know he's only do it to distract himself from Claire.

"Get up right now." Alicia said barging into the bedroom. I pulled the covers over me.

"ALICIA!" I squealed.

"Shutup. You know Mass last time I checked you told us you were a virgin. I mean I knew you were a whore I just didn't beg you for a liar to." She snapped.

"Now your going to get up and spend the rest of the vacation with everyone else or you can leave right now. I'm going to deal with you at school when we get back so stop fucking and get dressed." She said with disgust. "Pathetic." She stormed out of the room with Derrick on her heel.

**Spotted: Massie Block finally realizing why everyone at school fears Alicia so much.**

* * *

**Hey Guys :) Hope you guys like thiss chapter :) I have alot of this story prewritten so I'll try to update everyday :) Please review and let me know what you think :) XOXO**


	10. Going Out With A Bang

Claire's POV:

"Claire Lyons get your ass up." Alicia said ripping the covers off of me. I groaned.

"I don't want to leave this room." I said pulling the pillow over my head. She threw it to the side and threw a blue bikini at me.

"Put it on, brush your hair, and were all going to the beach." She ordered. I was about to protest but my eyes met her scary ones.

"Fine." I said and changed.

"I don't want to hang out with that whore." I said once I saw Massie and Cam were joining us.

"It's okay just hang out with me and Derrick." She said. The 6 of us headed down to the lounge chairs. "We will have 3 strawberry dakori's non virgin." Alicia ordered for me and massie when the waiter came.

"Actually can I have extra rum in mine?" She asked and he nodded heading to get our drinks. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, trying to get drunk and have sex with Derrick now? What about Josh? I mean it's true he does fuck everyone because he can't handle the fact that he has feelings for Alicia." I snapped at her. I looked at Josh and he was looking down in shame.

"At least I put out. Why do you think Cam doesn't want to date you? Because you think your better then everyone else. Get off your virgin high horse." She shot back.

"No that just proves that one Cam has shitty taste and that your a whore." I said stalking off to the ocean.

**Looks like Claire isn't taking the news to well. If looks could kill, I wouldn't want to be Massie Block right now.**

Josh's POV: "By the way Cameron, if your going to go for the trash at least pick up one of the whores Josh uses." Alicia said standing up and going over to Claire.

"What a bitch." Massie muttered. "How did you ever want her Josh?" She asked me.

"Shut up." I shot at her and her face fell. I looked up to see some girls giggling and waving at me. I smirked.

"Alright boys. I'm off to have some fun." I said getting up.

"Hey ladies. Care to join me to the bar?" I asked them and they nodded.

Cam's POV: I watched as Josh threw his arms around 2 girls and headed over for alcohol. I rolled my eyes.

"Dudes an ass but he has game." I said and Derrick grinned nodded.

"Take notes Cameron." He said winking getting up. He sprinting towards the waves grabbing Claire and Alicia's waists and driving into the ocean soaking both of them from head to toe.

Claire's POV: I caught Cam's stare. I smirked and looked at Derrick.

"Do me a favor and stick your tongue down my throat?" I asked Derrick.

**Spotted: Little C learning you don't get mad, you get even.**

He grinned grabbing me and placing his hot mouth on mine. Our tongues moved in sync for about 5 minutes until I ran out of breath. Once we pulled away I looked and saw an empty lounge chair. I grinned.

"Good Job Derr." I said kissing him on the cheek. He faltered but then regained his composure. I shook it off as nothing.

"Alright children time to get ready for the New Year's party at the club." Alicia said stepping out of the waves.

"Do you think Josh is going to tell her?" I asked Derrick. He shook his head sadly.

"He can't. He's never loved anyone. His parents well his mom's dead you know that and his dad doesn't give him the time of day. He doesn't know how to love someone. He's scared of himself." Derrick said and I shook my head.

"He needs her though and she needs him." I said and he shrugged.

"Sometimes what you want isn't what you get." He said and I nodding dropping the subject once we reached Leesh.

Alicia's POV:

"I'm using the shower first! Gotta have time to make myself look hot to make Cam jealous!" Claire said stealing the shower. I groaned grabbing my shampoo and a towel and walking into Derrick and Josh's room. Josh smirked leaning on the doorframe with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"How may I help you?" He said.

"Can I use your shower. Claire's hogging ours and I'm not going into Cam and Massie's sex spot." I said shuttering. He laughed stepping out of the way letting me in. Our bodies brushed against each other and I felt him shiver.

"Thanks." I said and slipped in. I stripped off my bathing suit and let the hot water burn my body.

Derrick's POV:

I grabbed my tan cargo shorts slipping them on. I pulled out a light blue button up dress shirt and put it on.

"Nice choice Harrington." I heard Alicia's voice. I turned to see her in the bathroom doorway, hair dripping from her shower, a tiny towel barely covered her body.

"Dude what time are we leav-"Josh said coming in putting on his watch but stopped to scan over Alicia's outfit.

"You know I finally realized why they say your a tease." He said to her licking his lips. She rolled her eyes advancing to him.

"Why's that Hotz?" She asked him pressing her wet body against him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head for a second.

"I think your actions speak for themselves." He said out of breath and she walked out of the room. He let out a deep breath. "Damn." He muttered. I chuckled.

Claire's POV: I slipped on my outfit. It was a deep puple tank top dress with a plunging neck line. I paired it with black heels. I curled my hair to perfection and did my makeup smokey and seductive. Alicia on the other hand was wearing silver metallic booty shorts and a black strapless top. She wore black booties on her feet. Her hair was in volumious loose curls and her makeup was grey smokey with a bright red lip.

"Let's go and no if Massie's not ready we are not waiting." I said bitterly. Alicia nodded and we headed out. Lucky for her she was ready wearing a slutty off the shoulder black short dress with red pumps and her hair teased.

"Alright let's go." I said and they got up.

"Wait. I need to grab my purse! Can you wait a second?" She said running into her and Cam's room.

"No." Alicia said smirking as Derrick slipped his arm around her waist. They headed off towards the elevator. I looked at Josh and he shrugged heading towards the elevator. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Cam's eyes flickered from the door Massie went into to me.

"Listen Clair-" He tried but I put my hand up.

"Just save it Fisher because nothing you could say would make me forgive you." I said coldly and emotionless and stalked off towards the elevator.

"Going down?" Alicia asked me. I nodded and we headed down not bothering to wait for them.

"Don't worry Claire. You always have me." Josh said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

The elevator dinged and we headed into the lobby.

Alicia's POV:

"I must say you do look ravishing tonight Rivera." Josh said coming up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Sorry I can't say the same for you." I lied pressing him against the wall of the lobby. I felt his hand land on the back of my thigh.

"I know you want me Josh." I purred in his ear. "Just say it and you can have me for as long as you want." I said.

"Don't tempt me Rivera." He said huskily.

"Guys let's go the table's ready." Derrick called and I stepped away from Josh. He let out a breath and I laughed.

"Coming?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He grabbed my waist and nodded.

"You can't do stuff like that to me Leesh." He said gathering himself as we headed towards the resturant.

"Sorry Joshie." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me amused.

"You really are something." He said and I grinned.

**Spotted: Ms. Rivera learning that sometimes seduction is the best way to get what you want. But careful A, you might just loose your shirt, and your pants.**

Derrick's POV: "Why did you leave us?" Cam said huffing from rushing over. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"We don't wait for people lower then us." She said smoothly. I couldn't help but catch her hand drifting under the table towards Josh.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch." Massie glared at Alicia sitting across from her.

"Maybe I am just a bitch. Ever think about that?" She shot back.

"So me and Cam are sleeping together. What's the big deal. Claire said herself Cam was fair game." She said smirking. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Next time honey just fuck Josh, at least you'll blend in with all the other trashy call girls. Cam's only sleeping with you because he can't own up to his wrongs." Claire spat.

"You can't even get mad. He's not your boyfriend." Massie said.

"Can you just shut up Massie. Honestly your presense just makes me want to kill myself. Cam doesn't want you, Derrick doesn't want you and Josh doesn't either so get over yourself. Just because you think your the shit doesn't mean you actually are." Alicia seethed slowly. Massie glared at her but stayed silent.

"As for you Cameron you deserve everything you get." Alicia said and no one spoke.

**Watch out C & M the queen has spoken and her word is not in your favor.**

Josh's POV:

I tried to stay calm as Alicia's hands wandered under the dinner table. They were traveling down my shirt to my belt under my boxers...I slammed my fist down on the table.

"You alright my dude?" Cam asked me. I gulped nodding as Alicia giggled.

"Everyone done?" Claire asked and we nodded.

"Let's party!" Alicia said. She grabbed my hand pulling me into the club across the street. She pushed me into one of the rooms empty in the club. I sat down on the couch and she sat on my lap stadiling me. She placed her lips on mine and I placed my hands on her ass.

"You can have me, just say it." She breathed as I slipped my hands under her shirt. Her phone rang. My eyes shot to it.

"Just ignore it. Say it Josh. Say it and you can have me." She said.

"I-I" I started and her phone went off again. I narrowed my eyes and hers widened as she jumped off of me to grab her phone but I snatched it out of her hands.

Alicia: I'm in one of the back rooms. This will be EZ!

Claire: Your so bad! Good luck ;)

I looked at her amused. "You almost had me Alicia. Almost." I said throwing the phone on the couch and headed out.

**Sometimes it's best to stop hiding behind your games. Come out come out where ever you are Leesh.**

Cam's POV:

"Do you want to talk about this." I said sitting next to Claire. "Were leaving tomarrow and I don't want to have to deal with you at school." I said and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh you don't want to have to "deal" with me?" She asked.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said and she shook her head. "Listen Claire, I like you. I've always liked you and you know that but if you don't want to be with me then I am allowed to see other people. You can't just say you don't want to be with me but no one else is allowed to either." I said and she sighed looking at me.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Massie. I'm just pissed that you didn't think I wasn't good enough for you." She said looking down. "Hey" I said placing my hand on her cheek. "I want to be with you. You just won't let me." I said quietly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Because if I don't have sex with you right away you will cheat on me." She said and I shook my head.

"Not true." I said and she looked at me amused.

"You can't go without a week of sex." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Alright. I bet I can go without sex for 7 days." I said holding out my hand.

"And if you win, I'll have sex with you." She said grinning. I smirked.

"I will win Claire and then your all mine." I said licking my lips and she smiled.

**Careful C. One thing about making a deal with the Devil: he always comes to collect. **

Derrick's POV:

"Massie?" I asked as I looked at the girl sitting on the sandy beach. She turned and looked at me. She shot me a smile

"Hey." She said quietly.

"What's wrong." I said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing it's just hard you know when the most popular girls in the school hates your guts." She muttered bitterly.

"I hate to say it but you did this to yourself. You didn't need to cross Alicia of all people. Yeah she's a bitch but she's nice if she likes you and she liked you and you made her look stupid. Second why on earth would you sleep with Cam. That was just stupid on your part." I said and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I thought she didn't want me to be innocent. I thought she wanted me to be the slutty bitch." She said quietly.

"All I'm saying is if you survive her war she's waging on you, change back to old Massie and we will be waiting to be friends with the actual Massie." I said getting up and heading back to the room. "Derrick wait!" She called and I turned around to have her smash her lips on mine. I instintly placed my hand on her waist pulling her closer and didn't even see the phone camera flash.

**Woah, what's this I see? M & D getting hot and heavy on the beach. I guess going out with a bang is exactly what they plan to do. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

**So I know I said I would update a chapter everyday but I thought since it's Friday I'd update twice :) Hope you liked it! Review! 3**


	11. There Will Be Hell To Pay

Claire's POV:

"Claire. We have to wake her up." Cam said to me as I looked at Alicia sound asleep.

"No way! Something happened yesterday and I know she's out for blood and I will not be colateral damage Cam. You do it." I said and pushed him towards her. He sighed and shook the girl.

"Leesh." He said stroking her hair. She fluttered her eyes open.

"What Cameron." She seethed and got up.

"Were leaving in an hour. Get dressed." He said and hurried out before she could throw an insult. I stayed out of Alicia's way throwing my clothes in my bags. I pulled on a pair of juicy sweats in royal blue. I braided my blonde locks in a fish tail and put on mascara and blush. Alicia came out from the bathroom wearing a black lace tank dress with black stelletios. Her hair was in a bun with loose curled pieces. Her makeup was heavy mascara and eyeliner and her lips with red.

"You look beautiful." I complimented. She smirked grabbing her suitcases.

"I know." She said grabbing her leather jacket and purse. "Coming?" She asked raising her perfect eyebrow. I nodded noticing the hurt still in her eyes and the falter in her smirk once she opened the door.

"Get your asses in the car." She ordered not even looking at anyone. Derrick grabbed her suitcases for her, shooting her a worried glance but she ignored it stepping into the elevator closing it on us.

Derrick's POV:

"Alright, just get in the jet." I said to them. Alicia stopped in front of Massie holding out an envelope. "What is this?" She asked.

"A plane ticket. Turn around, go into the airport and get on the low class plane that your filthy ass deserves to be on." She said dropping the ticket in Massie's hand and getting on my jet. I smirked following her. Once me, Leesh, Claire Josh and Cam were on the plane Alicia spoke.

"Massie's done. I hope no one else cares."

"It's too bad. She was such an easy lay." Josh said smirking. Alicia scoffed throwing her shoe at him.

"Pig." She muttered. She looked at me.

"I wish she was her normal self again. That's the Massie I actually liked." I said quietly. She placed her hand on mine.

"And if she ever changes back, maybe I'll go easy on her but for now it's war." She said and we all nodded.

"Oh and Derr. If I see you shoving your tongue down her throat again I won't be as forgiving. Got it?" She asked me and I gulped nodding.

**Poor D, sometimes what you want is never what you can actually have. As for me, I got exactly what I asked for these holidays. Gossip. I can't wait till school starts tomarrow. If I were Massie, I'd be scared. You know you love me XOXO GG**


	12. Bite The Bullet

Josh's POV: "Ready?" I asked Alicia at her door. She was dressed in a red tight skirt with a white lace top and black lace tights. On her feet were red bow flats and she had her hair in a braid.

"Let's go." She said as I placed my hand on the small of her back and we headed to the quad.

**Spotted: Alicia and Josh reunited to defend Claire's honor and to destroy Massie's. Grab your popcorn people this is going to be good.**

We spotted her getting a coffee.

"Hey Massie!" She called getting closer her yogurt in hand. Massie turned and stared at us nervously.

"Hows it going?" Alicia said fake sweetly. Massie gulped.

"Um Alicia if your going to kill me can you do it?" She said and Alicia dumped her yogurt on Massie's head. People around us gasped.

"You want to act like trash, fine I'll treat you like it." She snapped throwing the cup at her and stalking off. I threw my hand back laughing. God I love that girl.

**Oh C, M is deffinitley paying for stealing your man. With friends with A & J who needs armies?**

Massie's POV: "I know about you." I said angerily closing the bathroom door. Alicia turned to me and smirked applying her lipgloss.

"And what is that?" She asked me amused.

"You constantly feel like your not good enough. Not good enough for anyone maybe that's why Josh doesn't love you." I said cooly and her face fell. "I know that you starve yourself to be perfect. I know your family is almost as fucked up as Josh's and you have no one. No one cares about you." She said nothing so I continued.

"You feel like if you let down your guard people will take advantage of you. Isn't that why you won't tell Josh you love him?" I asked her.

"Don't act like you know me." She said coldly. I pulled a book out of my bag.

"I don't need to. I have all your secrets right here. I mean you left it right on your bed table. Idiot." I said laughing.

"What do you want." She seethed at me.

"I want you to stop torturing me. Leave me alone. I'm not this person I became and I want to change but I can't be myself if your going to hate on me everytime. Just leave me alone and I won't send this to gossip girl." I said quietly.

"Fine." She said after a while. I let out a sigh of relief. She went for the door.

"You should tell Josh you love him." I said and she turned to me scowling.

"Why should I do anything you say." She said and walked out.

**Looks like M finally out bitched the biggest bitch of them all.**

Josh's POV:

"Dad?" I asked into the phone.

"No Joshua it's your Uncle Jack. There's been an accident this morning." He said quietly.

"What kind of accident?" I asked nervously. He sighed.

"Your father was hit by a car leaving the office. He's in critical condition in the hospital but there's nothing the doctor's can do. You need to see him right away." He said quietly.

"Send the jet. I'm leaving now." I said shutting my phone. I yanked out my suitcase I had just put away and shoved clothes in it.

"Josh? What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask. I turned to see Alicia with makeup down her face, eyes red from crying.

"I'm leaving. I need to go home and figure stuff out." I said zipping my suitcase and grabbing my phone and wallet.

"Josh." She said grabbing my arm. "Don't leave me, please don't." She said crying.

"Why? Why should I stay." I asked her opening the door.

"Because." She said. "I love you." She said softly. My eyes widened and she nodded.

"Well that's just to bad." I spat and yanked away from her hurrying down the hall leaving a broken hearted girl in the dust.

**Spotted: Josh Hotz fleeing campus to head back home. And Alicia Rivera shedding tears for the dearly departed.**


	13. It's Gone And Turned To Nothing

Claire's POV: "Leesh." I said quietly. I saw her curled up form under her covers. I bent down to look at her face. She was silent. Just a tear stained face was there and her eyes closed.

"I said it." She mumbled in her sleep. She turned to the other side.

"I said I loved him and he ran away." She said and snuggled into her pillow. I gasped. I wipped out my phone.

"Cam. Get Derrick. We have a problem." I said and hung up.

Cam's POV: "What's so important. I have to keep my eye on the prize." I said. I have gone only one day without sex and it's killing me. How can some guys still be virgins! "Shh!" She said placing her hand on my mouth. "Alicia is sleeping. She told Josh she loved him." She said quietly. My eyes widened and I pulled away from her.

"NO WAY! What did Hotz say?" I asked shock.

"He apparently didn't. He's gone. She told him and he just left her."

"Dammit Josh." Derrick muttered. "God Dammit." He looked at Alicia's figure and walked out shaking his head.

"What are we going to do." I said to Claire. She sighed.

"Nothing just get ready for Alicia to make everyone's lives a living hell."

**Spotted: C, C & D learning that without Josh, Alicia's never going to be the same.**

Massie's POV:

I carefully opened the door to our dorm. Alicia was sound asleep. I took of my heels and went for my closet. I looked at my reflection. Short tight skirt with a tight small tank. What have I turned into? Someone who sleeps with other people's guys and uses blackmail to get what I want? I went for my closet pulling out any slutty clothes. Old Massie is back.

**Finally Massie realizing that it isn't halloween and she needs to take off her costume.**

Derrick's POV: "Kristen what is going on!" I asked her. Kristen is one of Alicia's best friends and also is Josh's cousin.

"It's bad. At first I thought he was acting out because his dad's dying but somethings different. Like someone is missing from him. I know it's because of her. It's always been her, he's just now finally realizing it." She said through the phone. "God I miss you. I miss you and Dylan. It just isn't isn't the same. When are you coming back?" I asked her laying on my bed. I heard her sigh.

"I was coming back like in a week but it's not working. I'm going to try to come back with Josh in about a month. I miss you too Derr." She said.

"I've tried to forget you. I've slept with other girls but I can't get you out of my head Kris. I love you. I need you. Come back please." I begged her.

"I love you to Derr. I'm trying. Hey listen I got to go to the hospital I think it's time. I'll talk to you later." I heard her angelic voice say and hung up.

Josh's POV: "Mr. Hotz. Your father isn't surviving. His organs are failing. The machine's are keeping him alive at this point. It is time to say goodbye." The doctor said. I looked at my dad.

"He was never my actual dad. He always shipped me off to school and never spent time with me. The only time he actually made conversation was when he was telling me about how much of a dissappointment I was." I said bitterly.

"Josh come on, he loved you." Kristen said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my dad and then at the doctor.

"Turn the machine's off." I said pulling out of Kristen's grasp and running out of the hospital. I hopped in my limo.

**Spotted: Josh Hotz fleeing a hospital in NYC. Guess Alicia isn't the only one who lost someone they loved this week.**

"To the bar Joe." I said. I grabbed my phone. I needed her. So badly. I dialed her number. It rang and rang. I suddenly grew nervous. She wouldn't ignore me would she? She finally picked up.

"Josh?" She said hope in her voice. I couldn't say anything. It's been a week without her. I couldn't tell her why I left. I couldn't tell her anything.

"Josh are you there?" She said and I sensed the hurt in her voice. I just kept silent and breathed.

"Josh, if this is you just no that your going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I love you Josh, and I always will." She said and a tear slipped down my cheek. I hung up the phone.

"Mr. Hotz we are at the bar." My driver said and I nodded.

Alicia's POV: "50" He said and I pulled the money out of my pocket. He grabbed my waist.

"You know it's free if you promise to party with us." Connor said and Liam smirked. I was in his dorm that he shared with Liam. There was at least 10 guys liting up. I pulled away.

"You know I don't play like that." I said holding my hand out for the weed.

"Get over it Leesh, Josh left you. He doesn't want you and he doesn't deserve you." Liam said from the bed. Connor sighed and handed me the weed. I shoved it in my purse.

"Thanks. I'll be back." I said and turned to leave.

"If you ever want to make Hotz jealous, my bed's open." Connor called and I turned around to flick him off.

"Love you too." He called and I slammed their door shut.

**Spotted: Alicia Rivera up to her old games. I guess she really isn't the same without Josh. **

Cam's POV: "How's it going." I heard Claire said seductively. I was dying. I needed sex. I turned around and my jaw dropped. Claire was wearing a black lace corset and a black thong with a long black jacket that she left open. She locked my door.

"Claire?" I breathed my eyes scanning her body. I licked my lips in want...need.

"I was just trying some clothes Leesh bought me and I wanted to know what you think." She said sitting on my lap. She brought her lips close to my ear.

"So how do I look." She whispered. My hands raked her thighs.

"Fucking sexy." I growled. She giggled and got off of me.

"Where are you going!" I called desperately. She smirked.

"Well it's only been 6 days. You still have a day left Cameron unless you would rather fuck some girl sensless tonight then me tomarrow." She said grinning and slipped out. I groaned jumping on my bed.

**Spotted: Claire Lyons half dressed leaving Cam Fisher's dorm. Guess she really is a good girl gone bad. You Know You Love Me. XOXO GG**

**Derrick's POV:: "You will have an hour and a half to complete this test. Good Luck." The instructor said and started the timer. I flipped to the first question.**

Complete burning of plant material returns carbon primarily to the

.

Water.

Vegetation.

Atmosphere

Well that's easy. It's-"MR HOTZ!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm here to take my test!" He slurred clearly intoxicated. I saw Alicia looked up from my test. He advanced towards the teachers desk.

"Gimme a test teach!" He exclaimed. "Joshua get out of my classroom immediatley!" The teacher yelled.

"Oh so I can't be here either! No one wants me? Is that what your saying?" He yelled walking around the classroom. "No I am not." The teacher said trying to stay calm.

"No I don't blame you! Who would want a fucked up kid like me? No one would."

"I do!" Alicia said shakily standing up. His red stoned eyes met her brown ones.

"Alicia" He breathed stumbling. She walked over to him grabbing his hand.

"Josh. It's going to be okay. Let's go." She said softly and he nodded leaning into her. She intertwined their fingers. He tightened his grip on her and she led him out the door ignoring the concerned looks from me and Claire.

Alicia's POV:

I lead him to my room, it was closer.

"I'm sorry." He muttered the whole way. I nodded opening the door and he immediatly layed down on my bed. I layed down next to him.

"My dad. He got in an accident. He died this morning. I hafta go to his funeral tomarrow and I can't I just can't. He mumbled burying his face in my neck.

"Shh it will be okay." I said placing my hand on the back of his neck.

"I love you Alicia." He said looking at me with tear filled eyes. "Please don't ever regret me." He whispered.

"Never." I breathed and he pressed his lips to mine. I expected to taste cigarettes and booze but I didn't. He layed down his head on the pillow closer his tearful eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist clutching me as he fell asleep.


	14. Your Just Waiting For Me To Break Down

Derrick's POV:

Everyone was silent. I straightened out my tie. We were all dressed in black. Me, Cam and Josh were wearing black suits. Alicia was wearing a black lace short sleeve dress with black heels and her hair was straight with a bow headband in it. Claire was wearing a black blouse with a black tight high skirt and black flats. Massie was wearing a black longsleeve dress to the knee with black flats and her hair in a braid. Alicia would of be pissed that she was here but was too worried about Josh to care. We were on our way from the airport to the funeral home. I watched as Josh's stoned eyes were glued forward as Alicia intertwined their fingers.

"Mr. Hotz we have arrived." Josh's driver said. We all climbed out of the black limo and headed in.

"Mr. Hotz. We would like to go over this afternoon's service if that's okay with you." The lady asked Josh. He shrugged.

"Go ahead." He slurred obviously intoxicated.

Alicia's POV:

As the lady motioned for him to follow I let go off his hand and stepped back with the others. He looked at me hurt. "Your not staying?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I just thought you might want to just do this alone." I said quietly. He shook his head.

"I want you with me." He said and I grabbed his hand again as we walked into the room. I felt his grip tighten when they talked about his father's body. She went through the whole service and I felt Josh growing inpacient.

"Now you want an open casket?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said and stood up. "I don't want to answer anything else just pick random. I could care less." He said and stood up. I followed him out.

"Let's just go to the church to get this over with." He muttered and climbed back in the limo. We reluntantly followed. I sat down next to him.

"Josh." I whispered but he ignored me taking another sip of his flask full of vodka.

"Stop Drinking dude." Cam said from the other side of the limo. Josh glared at him taking another sip.

"Screw you." He said. I sighed as we arrived. They piled out.

"Josh come on." I said when he wouldn't budge.

"I don't think I can do this." He whispered looking at me. I grabbed his hand.

"It will be okay. I'm right here. I promise." I said and kissed his cheek. He held on tight and followed me inside. There was press obviously. I mean Josh's family was famous on the upper east side. That is why Josh wanted to go to boarding school.

"Josh! Did you want your father to die?" "Did you burn his stuff when he died?" "Is it true you threw a party when he finally died?" "Is this your girlfriend or just another one of your whores?" The reporters called. Josh snapped when they asked about me. He grabbed the reporter.

"Call her a whore again and I will kill you." He seethed in his face pulled away from him and pulled me inside.

"Josh, your uncle only wants family up front." The lady who was seating people

said.

"She is my only family." He said guiding me into the pew.

"Let's begin the service." The pastor said and began. Josh starting to tense up when they brought out the casket. I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me biting his lip to keep from crying. My heart broke. I tightened my grip on him.

Cam's POV:

"Let's do it." Claire said pushing me against the wall. We were at Josh's pent house brunch after the funeral.

"Claire what are you talking about." I asked her amused. She slammed her lips on mine.

"Let's have sex." She said pulling off my jacket.

"Claire." I sighed. "Stop." I said. She pulled away shaking her head.

"Oh, so you want every single fucking girl on this planet except me right?" She asked me pissed.

"Claire, I'm not going to have sex with you at my best friend's dad's funeral. What is wrong with you?" I asked her disgusted and walked away.

Derrick's POV:

"You need to come back." I said as Kristen sat on my lap. We were currently in the guest room. She kissed my neck.

"I can't yet. Josh needs me." She said looking into my eyes. I raised my eyes.

"That's a shitty excuse. You and me both know he only needs Alicia. Why don't you want to come back?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I can't. I can't have everyone talk about me. I don't want to be known as that druggie anymore Derr. I won't do it. I'm just scared." I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Kris, they don't matter. Me, and Claire and Leesh and Josh and Cam are here for you. If any dude says anything I'll kill them and if any girl says anything Leesh will kill them." I promised.

"I'm not strong like Alicia. What people say, it bothers me." She said looking down.

"hey, we will be there when you fall down. I love you and I want to be with you. Please come back." I said rubbing her thighs underneath her dress.

"I love you too Harrington. Now are you going to show me how much you missed me or what?" She purred unbuckling my belt.

Alicia's POV:

"Alright well everyone's gone. I'm going to get my stuff at the hotel and I'll be back okay?" I said to Josh and headed over for the door.

"Wait!" He said nervously. I turned around. "Just borrow my clothes. Don't leave. Please." He asked me desperately. I nodded and pulled off my dress. He handed me sweatpants and a teeshirt.

"I'll be right back." I said to him. I walked into the bathroom. I carefully took off my makeup. I tied my hair into a messy bun and brushed my teeth barrowing a toothbrush. I hurried back into Josh's room.

"Josh?" I asked. The room was empty. "Shit." I muttered and hurried over to Derrick's room.

"Derr- EW!" I said turning around.

"Shit Leesh." He said grabbing his boxers.

"Alicia! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Kristen squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"We have a problem. Josh is gone." I said and he yanked on his dress pants.

"Let's go." He said buttoning up his shirt. "Kris, I'll be back." He said and hurried into the elevator with me.

"But-Wait!" Kristen called as the doors closed. I shot him a look.

"Really? You banged her at Josh's dad's funeral." I asked him amused. He rolled his eyes.

"Let's just find Josh." He said and we headed out the door into the lobby.

Claire's POV: "I'm sorry." I heard a voice say. I turned around expecting Cam but saw Massie. I snarled wiping my tears.

"What are you talking about?" I said facing her.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you and I'm sorry for sleeping with Cam. I don't expect for you to forgive me but I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I hope one day we can be friends." She said quietly. She went to head out.

"Sit your ass down and watch She's the man with me." I said cooly and she smiled and jumped on the bed next to me.

Derrick's POV: "We have looked everywhere! He's not in the city!" Alicia exclaimed collasping on the limo seat. My phone vibrated.

**Spotted: Josh Hotz learning the fine art of burlesque. Looks like he dropped Leesh like he dropped $200 at the bar.**

I cursed under my breath looking at the picture with a slut on Josh's lap.

"What is it?" Alicia asked raising her eyebrow. I tried to shut the phone but she grabbed it. Her face fell but she kept calm.

"To the burlesque club downtown." She called and the driver nodded. I tried to make eye contact with her but she just kept staring at my phone. "Let's go." I said once we arrived. We headed in the main room. Music was blasting and lights were flashing. I spotted Josh in the front VIP booth in front of the stage with champagne and 2 girls kissing his neck.

"Harrington. So nice of you to join us." He said smirking his eyes red from smoking.

"Oh hello lover." He said grinning when he saw Alicia with me. "Nice outfit." He said scanning his sweats and teeshirt she was wearing. He stood up and rose her shirt up a little. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Let's go." She said and he chuckled.

"Why don't you go up there and dance like you used to for me." He said licking his lips. My jaw dropped and she slapped him. Alicia's mom was a famous dancer and Alicia used to dance all the time for us until she died. She vowed to never dance again and even hearing about her dancing makes her cry.

"Fuck you." She seethed and stormed away Josh frowned.

"Enjoy your girls because now there all that you got." I spat and chased after her.

**Spotted: Our favorite bad boy finally showing his true colors. Also spotted, Leesh in tears. Is our favorite couple already over?**


	15. Let's Just Sit And Talk About This

Kristen's POV: "What are you doing?" I said to Derrick. I peaked into the room he was looking in. Josh was still in his suit curled up sleeping and Alicia was awake laying next to him watching him. Alicia saw us and got up.

"I'm going to go out and grab coffee." She said slipping on a black tight skirt and a white and black stripped flowy shirt she left off the shoulder and untucked. She grabbed her heeled boots.

"call me if he wakes up." She said sliding money and her phone in her pocket and heading down the elevator. I watched as Derrick stormed into the room grabbing a sleeping Josh and punched him in the face.

"DERRICK!" I screamed and Josh's eyes burst open. He grabbed his nose that was bloody. Cam, Claire and Massie ran into the room.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!" Josh said standing up. Derrick threw another punch and shoved him against the wall.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Josh screamed and shoved him off. Josh starting punching Derrick's face. Cam grabbed Josh pulling him away from a now bloody face of Derrick.

"Can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on here!" Cam screamed. Derrick smirked. "Ask him what he said to Alicia yesterday night." Josh's face was filled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Derrick chuckled.

"Oh right you wouldn't remember. Well do you want to know what happened before or after you asked her to "dance for you like she used to." Josh's face filled with disappointment and disgust. He ran into the bathroom throwing up half from drinking but mostly from disgust at himself. I suddenly saw Alicia in the doorway holding a holder with 4 coffee's. Her eyes widened at the sight of my bloody face. She dropped the coffee in her hands, it splashing all over her shoes and the floor. She ran to me.

"What the hell happened!" She yelled at me. Her eyes shot to the bed that was now empty. "Where is Josh." She asked me worriedly. She heard the sounds of Josh's throwing up and ran into the bathroom.

Josh's POV: As I emptied my stomach into the poreclin bowl I heard footsteps and someone sit down next to me. She placed her hand over mine but I yanked away like she had burned me. I wiped my mouth with a towel and looked at her disgusted.

"Stay away from me." I said resting against the wall next to the toilet. Her eyes filled with hurt.

"Josh please-" She tried but I shook my head.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please just leave me alone." I said getting up.

"Josh come on don't do this." She said as I guided her to the doorway. She stepped out and turned around tears spilling down her face. The day she told me she loved me flashed through my mind. The same face she gave me then she was giving me now. So desperate, so hopeless. I squeezed my eyes shut and slammed the door sliding down it.

"I love you." I heard her say crying. I rested my head in my hands.

"I love you too." I said quietly.

Cam's POV: "Are you going to do something about this?" Claire whispered at me looking at Alicia who was asleep against the bathroom door that Josh was in.

"It's been 4 hours. Josh is going to have to let her in. He can't go a day without her especially if he knows he hurt her. He's going to come out." I said and turned to face her.

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday." She said looking down.

"It's okay I was just upset about the whole thing and I want us to have sex to be special. It's your first time." I said intertwining our hands. "I want to be with you." She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. I snaked my hands around her waist pulling her in close.

**Spotted: C & C hot and heavy in the Hotz's penthouse hallway. Thank God it stopped at PG 13 or someone would have to erase the security cameras.**

Alicia's POV:

I fluttered my eyes open. The door was open but I was Josh was still on the other side. I sat up and opened the door a little more so I could get in. I sat down next to him.

"Don't pretend you don't remember what I said to you." He said bitterly. I shook my head.

"You didn't mean it. You were drunk." I denied. He shook his head and looked at me.

"I still said it Alicia. I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you." He said looking down. I lifted his head kissing him softly.

"I know Josh I know. You have to stop apologizing for things you didn't mean. I love you and nothing's going to change that." I said and he nodded.

"I love you too. More than you know." He breathed.

**Looks the Josh and Alicia have worked it out but I have a feeling this is just the beginning. Look out here comes BOCD's hottest couple.**

Derrick's POV:

"Back on the road again huh?" I asked grinning. Cam rolled his eyes.

"How are you excited to go back to school?" He said getting comfortable. We were taking the Hotz family jet back and it was so nice. Nicer then my jet. There was a hottub and so much champange. We were living the life.

"So your saying you would rather stay and mourn Josh's dead father? Not even Josh wants to do that." I argued gesturing to Josh who was on the phone with his dad's lawyer's about the will trying not to wake Alicia who was asleep against him intertwining their fingers.

"Yo Josh!" I called to him. He shut the phone and looked at me. "How does it feel to be the soon to be richest teenager in the country?"" I asked him grinning. He smirked.

"Pretty Damn Good." I then looked at Alicia.

"And how does it feel to have her in your bed every night." I said and he grinned.

"Even better." He said.

Claire's POV: "Ew were here." I groaned leaning onto Cam. We had just landed.

"I'm excited for things to get back to normal." Massie said standing up. Alicia pushed her out of her way and hopped off the plane. "I just wish Alicia would get over it." She said loud enough for Alicia to hear as we both stepped off the plane.

"Never." Alicia spat grabbing her bag and heading into the limo.

"Why don't you try apologizing for once Block?" Josh said like it was obvious and followed Alicia.

**Sorry Mass. Just because Claire forgives and forgets doesn't mean your actions have left Alicia's memory.**


	16. It's Time For Change

Alicia's POV: "Things are going to change around here." I said to my minions. "We are going to get serious. The social order of this school has fallen apart and we are going to rebuild it me as Queen and you as my minions. Now, our first order of business." I said and Kori, Strawberry and Michelle looked at me eagerly. "Destroy Massie Block." I said and smirked as I eyed the book I had stolen back from Massie. This is war. They nodded and started fixing their hair. I raised my eyebrow and Michelle glanced to the door. I turned to see Josh wearing dark jeans, a navy blue button down and a loose tie leaning against the doorway.

"Ready?" He asked me. I looked at the girls. "You are dismissed. Meet me here before school at 7:30 and we will go over the day's plans." I said and they nodded hurrying out but not before sending a wink to Josh. He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't even find good minions these days." I said. He chuckled. I headed into my closest and slipped off my black tight skirt exchanging it for the uniform skirt and button down. I then grabbed red pumps slipping them on.

"Let's go." I said grabbing my phone and lacing our fingers together. We headed over to the dining hall ignoring all of the stares.

"I have to go back to the city soon. They want me to be there when they read the will." He said to me. I frowned and stopped walking. He sighed facing me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him placing my hand on the back of his neck. He nodded and snaked his hands around my waist.

"But maybe you could come with me?" He asked me hopeful putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"My mom won't let me miss anymore school." I said and he pouted.

"I can make sure your mom never finds out." He whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck. I let my finger of the hand on his neck play with the ends of his hair.

"Oh really?" I asked him amused. He bent down more his lips inches away from mine.

"Please." He begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said finally and he grinned wrapping his arms tight around my waist and lifting my up pressing his lips to mine. I giggled into the kiss.

"Get a room!" Skye snarled and Josh put me down.

"Why? You never do." I shot back and everyone ooed and ahhed.

**Spotted: A & S power struggle. 1 point for Alicia 0 for Skye.**

Derrick's POV:

"You like them big don't you." Josh said smirking as I bit into my burger. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes your amount of gayness freaks me out." I retorted. He grinned.

"But Harrington we both know that's not true." He said eyeing Alicia from the other side of the dining hall.

"Stop rubbing your hot ass girlfriend in my face." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Can't help who she is." he shrugged as she headed over with a salad in hand.

"What's with you chicks only eating salad." I asked her.

"Shut up." She said to me. I smiled.

"Aw I'm sorry Leesh. I didn't mean to insult you and your salad. I loveeeee youuuu!" I teased. She rolled her eyes flicking me off.

"Fiesty." I laughed.

"Kristen's coming back." I said quietly nervous for Alicia's reaction. She calmly swallowed her salad.

"And you say this like I give a fuck." She said.

"Your best friends. I would think you would be excited." I said.

"Were best friends as in past tense. I don't want anything to do with her. She screwed me over too many times to be forgiven. I wasn't her best friend I was her aliby when she got in trouble." She said bitterly. "If you want to pretend last year didn't happen then fine but I won't." She said and stormed away leaving her barely touched salad.

"Well then." Josh said taking a bit of his steak. "I heard Cam and Claire are a thing now. Cam hasn't had sex in like 3 weeks. He's dying." He said grinning. I smirked.

"Poor kid." I said as Massie sat down.

"Well I'm going to head out." Josh said taking the last bite of his steak.

"Really Hotz? Your ignoring me because your girlfriend is the Queen Bitch?" She asked Josh. He laughed.

"No I'm ignoring you because I don't like you. If I did I would talk to you but I don't so stop trying to act like your so innocent. You can't go from slut to bitch to homewrecker to innocent. It doesn't work that way Massie." He said calmly and headed out.

Josh's POV: "Hey." I said softly. Alicia turned around. "What the hell happened in here." I said raising my eyebrow looking around. Massie's side of the room was cleaned out and all of her shit was in the middle of the room. Alicia smirked.

"Getting rid of some trash. Claire's moving in and Massie's moving into Claire's single.

"That wasn't very nice." I teased coming closer to her. She pushed me onto the bed climbing onto of me.

"I'm not very nice." She shot back bringing her lips close to mine. Her hands pulled off my belt and she tossed it against the wall.

"That belt costs $1000 missy." I said teasingly. She pulled off her shirt.

"What's more important?" She asked me throwing her skirt to the side and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Well I'd have to think about that." I teased smirking. She pulled off my pants, her hands playing with the waist band of my boxers.

"Well think fast Hotz." She said kissing me slipping my boxers off in the process. I flipped us over so I was on top and pulled off her underwear and bra.

"Does this give you my answer?" I breathed kissing her again.

**Spotted: Alicia and Josh breaking the school rules about boys in dorms like it's their jobs.**


	17. Oh But It's Fun For Me

**Hey Guys :) I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm going to start doing it more often again but I will not update unless I can at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I don't want to write if I don't know if anyone is actually reading :) :) xoxoxo**

* * *

Massie's POV:

"What the hell!" I asked walking into my room with Claire. My eyes shot to Alicia who was wearing sweatpants and Josh's button down sitting on the bed cross legged watching Josh sleep.

"Will you shut up? He's sleeping." Alicia ordered but Josh had already fluttered his eyes open. I switched on the main light and he groaned turned over hiding his face in Alicia's lap clad in only boxers.

"What did you do with my fucking stuff!" I squealed seeing all my clothes on the floor.

"You are out and Claire is in. 309 is Claire's room. Switch right now. I don't share rooms with fakes." She said cooly. "And Claire you got what you wanted since the beginning of the year. You and me as roommates." She said happily. I shook my head.

"Fine." I said grabbing some of my stuff. Claire helped me.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her wiping my tears.

"Because your my friend." She said. "Just because Alicia doesn't like you doesn't mean I can't."

"I just wish she would get over it. I don't know how much I can take." I said arriving at Claire's room.

"I'm going to talk to Alicia. Stay here." She said and stormed out.

Claire's POV: "Alright Alicia. It's not funny anymore." I said walking back into the room. She looked up from Josh who was laying, head in her lap. He turned in her lap to stare at me.

"Please don't tell me your defending her." Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"You don't need to hate her anymore because she slept with Cam. Me and him and her are all past that. Your the only one that can't get over it." I said with an attitude. She glared at me.

"Please Lyons. I started off hating her because of what she did to you but you and me both know I don't go this far without her crossing me which she did. Now it's personal. Why don't you ask her about her little visit she payed me in the bathroom." Alicia said coldly. "Now get the hell out and come back when you actually realize who your true friends are." She said and I huffed walking out. I reached Cam's room. He opened the door still in his school uniform.

"Hey" He said grinning but frowned when he saw I was upset. "What's wrong?" He opened the door wider so I could get in. I layed down on his bed.

"Alicia's being such a bitch to Massie and won't tell me why she's doing it. It's just getting really out of hand." I said and he laid down next to me.

"Do you want me to say something?" He said kissing my neck. I smiled.

"Nah, I got it. I actually have to finish helping Massie unpack her stuff in my room. I'll call you later okay?" I said to him and he nodded pressing his lips to mine.

Alicia's POV:

"You should apologize." Josh said pulling on his pants. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know what she did to me." I said defensively. He sighed sitting down next to me.

"Then tell me." He said his eyes boring into mine. I shook my head.

"I can't." I said and he lifted up my chin.

"What is so bad you can't even tell me?" He asked me. I felt bad, he looked hurt but I just couldn't tell him.

"I just can't. I think you should go." I said. He shook his head.

"When you stop being stubborn, I'll be waiting in my room. Bring my shirt." He said, a slight smirk forming as he scanned his shirt I was wearing.

"Don't hold your breath." I spat and he turned to me opening the door.

"I will till I die." He promised leaving and I couldn't help but smile.

Derrick's POV: "Kristen's coming in 2 days." I said happily. Cam rolled his eyes. Josh walked into our room shirtless.

"Should I even ask?" Cam said amused.

"Well I wasn't just going to rip it off Alicia's body especially when she's pissed off." He said. I laughed.

"At least you got it in before that." I commented. Cam nodded in agreement.

"Please boys, I could get it in even if she was holding a gun to my head." Josh stated cockily. "But it's not that she's pissed at me. Massie did something to do forcing her to declare war on her. She won't even tell me." Josh said worried.

"Hotz, don't tell me your getting soft." I taunted. He flicked me off.

"Talk to me when you have a girlfriend." He said and headed into the shower.

Claire's POV: I headed over to Massie's room but was stopped.

"Don't think we forgot Lyons." Skye taunted. "I know everything about your summer and I let you off easy because of vacation and Josh's dad's funeral but your done here. So unless you break off you relationship with Cam and stab Alicia is the back I will tell Gossip Girl and the whole school about your finacial situation." They said and stormed off.

**Spotted: Little Lyons finally realizing she wasn't off the hook yet. Do or Die Claire. What's it going to be?**


	18. Stop Lying

**Hey guys :) I'm sorry I haven't been updating alot. I have lots going on with finals and stuff but I'm going to try and do a lot of writing. Please review and let me know what yoou think! :D xoxoxox 3**

***I don't own anything!***

Josh's POV: I checked my phone to see the time of 2:30 in the morning as I heard a small knock on my door. I wasn't nervous, I knew she'd come back. Even though my bed was lonely for those excruciatingly long hours. I pulled the covers off of me only wearing black sweatpants riding low on my waist my boxers exposed. I opened the door and Alicia was there in short sofie black shorts and a old white teeshirt she had cut to her waist. She had a fluffy pink blanket around her and her hair was in a messy bun. I grinned in amusement at her.

"Nice Slippers." I said winking and she flushed looking down at her hello kitty slippers.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes pushing past me. I laid down first and she laid down next to me as I wrapped my arm around her waist under the covers.

"So are you going to tell me." I whispered after a comfortable silence fell. She turned towards me.

"I just can't Josh. It's a secret because I need it to be." She whispered.

"So if your not here to tell me, why are you here?" I asked her half knowing why but half wanting her to say it.

"Claire stayed at Massie's and I don't like being alone. That sounds really pathetic I know." She muttered looking down. I pulled her on top of me staring into her eyes.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm in a gay porno when I wake up and Derrick is walking around naked sleep walking." I whispered and she grinned giggling. She used her hand to push my hair back so she could see my whole face. I waited in silence as her eyes scanned my face studying every part of me.

"Did you know your eyes have light brown flecks in them?" She asked me her small fingers traveling around my eyes. I stared up at her.

"And your skin is perfectly tan because your spanish but it's soft too." She said her hands traveling down my cheeks.

"And your lips are perfectly red." She said her little fingers resting on my lips.

"Did you know that if I didn't know you better I'd think your innocent because of your big brown eyes?" I said placing my fingers trailing around them.

"And your lips are ruby red making me want to kiss them every time I see you." I said my lips coming closer to hers.

"And your skin is perfectly tan always glowing in the sun making you look like a goddess." I whispered and I heard her breath hitch in her throat. I pressed my lips to hers and she ran her fingers through my hair making me moan. We could of sat there for hours complimenting each other because that's who we were. We knew we weren't selfless, we were selfish. We were conceited and judgmental, and self absorbed but we didn't care. Because that's what made us Us. We heard someone stumble out of bed and we broke apart. Derrick was heading into the bathroom naked. I turned to Alicia covering her eyes. Once he was gone I pulled my hand away.

"See what I mean." I said my eyes wide in disgust. She giggled and pressed her lips back on mine.

"I love you." I said to her and she smiled wide.

"I love you too." She said and I kissed her again.

**And No Matter How Bad They Fight, They Can't Stay Away From Each Other. **

Claire's POV: How can I do this? I love him. I shook my head as I hurried up the stairs to his dorm. He opened the door smiling in his school outfit.

"Hey." He said kissing me. I pulled away and he looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked me and tears started falling down my face.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've never felt this way before about anyone. I didn't know how to handle what I felt for you so I slept with someone else. I'm sorry." I said and he looked at me more hurt then he's ever been before.

"Get out." He said and I hurried out tears pouring out of my face. I ran down the staircase and out the doors face to face with Alicia and Josh. She was wearing a white empire waist dress with blue shoes and a blue blazer. Her hair was straight and down and her makeup was light. She looked at me worriedly.

"Claire." She said pulling her hand away from Josh's and reached for me. I backed up.

"Stay away from me." I said and she frowned.

"Claire I know your still mad but come on. What's wrong?" She said advancing towards me.

"I slept with someone and it wasn't Cam." I said my eyes flickering from both Alicia and Josh.

"Claire." She sighed. I looked down.

"Your lying." Josh said and I glared at him.

"No I'm not." I seethed. "Why would I lie?" I yelled.

"I don't know why you would but I know for a fact that your lying. Your still a virgin. Nice try." Josh shot back.

"Shut the fuck up Josh. You don't know anything. I'm not lying." I seethed.

"Prove it." He challenge. I pushed past Alicia and slammed my lips on his. He yanked his head away from me and before I could say anything I felt Alicia's hand collide with my cheek. I tried to ignore the pain and I looked at Josh's disgusted face.

"Would a innocent little virgin to that?" I spat and walked away leaving a confused and grossed out Josh and Alicia Rivera who now wants me dead.

Cam's POV:

"Well your girlfriend is an official physcopath." Josh said storming in with Alicia.

"What happened?" Derrick asked him.

"Well want details before or after she raped my face?" He said annoyed. I quickly glanced at Alicia who had a pissed off look plastered on her face.

"Right in front of Alicia?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm going to kill that slut virgin or not." Alicia seethed. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Virgin or not? She's not right?" I asked her. Her eyes flickered at Josh's.

"She's still a virgin. I don't know why she's lying but she is definitely still a virgin." Josh said to me. I suddenly grew angry, standing up and slamming him against the wall.

"FISHER ARE YOU INSANE!" Alicia screamed at me.

"Are you trying to make me go insane! STOP FUCKING WITH ME! She slept with someone else. Lemme guess. IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT! YOU ARE CLEARLY FUCKING PEOPLE BEHIND ALICIA'S BACK AND YOU HAD TO GET GREEDY AND STEAL MY GIRL!" I screamed at him and punched him in the face rapidly. I ignored Alicia's screams and Derrick hands trying to pull me off. Josh struggled but I had him in a position where he couldn't get his hands free to punch me. I watched in rage as blood poured out of his mouth and nose. Finally Derrick grabbed me and yanked me back so hard I let go of Josh. He fell to the floor his eyes closed. Alicia ran over to him trying to get him to wake up. He wouldn't. She started crying wiping out her phone and dialing 911. Usually we would call the infirmary but it's been getting remodeled.

"Yes hi, um my boyfriend's been attacked and he's not waking up. Were at BOCD academy Billiard hall room 101 hurry." She said crying and hung up shaking Josh. "Josh wake up." She said slapping his cheek. "I hope you die Fisher." She seethed at me. Derrick let me go and bent down next to Josh trying to awake him. I looked down at my hands covered in Josh's blood. What did I do?

**Looks like Claire isn't the only one feeling guilty, Cam's got blood on his hands as well. Literally.**


	19. How Bad Is It?

**(I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Lisi Harrison)**

**Hey Guys :) so a lot of people have been upset that I haven't been updating and apparently i'm loosing readers. I am actually really sorry but it's been really hard since I have had so many finals. After next week I'll be done with school and hopefully will be able to update almost everday! :) anyway, hope you like this chapter and review to let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading 3**

**Derrick's POV:**

"How bad is it?" I asked the doctor as we waited in the hospital.

"Nothing to bad. A black eye, and some cuts but nothing serious but his wrist was broken when he was shoved against the wall. We put on a black cast and he will need to come back in 3 weeks to check on it. Were going to wait till he wakes up to discharge him and give him his pain meds. The Doctor said to me. "She can go in now." He said quietly referring to Alicia who was standing on her tipy toes staring through the little window to Josh's room. I nodded mouthing thank you and walked up to her. "Alicia." I whispered placing my hand on the small of her back. She was shaking. She looked at me with red eyes and makeup down her face. "We can go in now." I said and she nodded opening the door sitting in the chair next to Josh bed. I watched at she started crying again intertwining their fingers. I closed the door and sat down next to her. I looked at the window again seeing Cam in the window. I glared at him and mouthed get out. He looked at Josh shook his head and left.

**Sorry C, looks like your alone on this one.**

Josh's POV:

I fluttered my eyes open and looked around. I was in the hospital. I looked down to see Alicia sleeping on my lap her tear stained face was facing me. I groaned my face killing me.

"Josh." She said placing her hand on my cheek.

"Hey." I said quietly. "I want to go now." I said and she nodded and called in the doctor.

"Hi Josh I'm Doctor Marshall. You are free to go whenever you like. I called the pharmacy and got you some pain killers that you can take once a day. Your wrist was broken during the fight but as you can see we put a cast on it. Come back in 3 weeks to get it checked out" He said handing me the pills. I nodded and stood up. I slipped on the sweats and tee shirt Derrick brought me. I went to grab Alicia's hand but realized it would be to weird with the cast on. I dropped my hand at my side and opened the door. I felt her grab my other hand and she smiled at me.

Massie's POV:

"What the fuck do you think your doing here." Alicia seethed as he and Josh walked into the dorm. She looked at Claire and me who were sitting on the bed as Claire cried. I looked at Josh's face bruised face. Alicia shook her head and went into the bathroom. I got up off the bed and walked towards him.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him trailing my fingers over his black eye.

"Not really." He said shrugging and pulling off his shirt revealing his abs. I stared as he collapsed on Alicia's face down. Alicia came out in a pair of white sweats and a black tank top. She pulled her hair in a pony tail.

"Aw is the little baby tired." She said playfully sitting crisscross next to him. He nodded. Her eyes shot to me.

"See something you like?" She asked me referring to me staring at Josh. "Who wouldn't?" I shot back and she smirked but realized we weren't friends and glared.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She said coldly. I sighed and hoped off the bed.

"Your fighting yourself Alicia." I said and she ignored me as she laid down next to Josh. I shook my head and walked out.

**Look's like Massie's waving the white flag. Too bad, Alicia is no where close to surrendering.**

Claire's POV: "I didn't know Cam was going to that to him." I said quietly. I knew Josh heard me when he tensed up and Alicia glared at me.

"You. You don't get to speak. We are no longer friends so I don't care if you fucked someone else or not. So stop acting like you didn't know what was going on when you did." She spat at me slow and cold.

"CAN'T I JUST EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED! CAN'T I JUST TELL YOU MY PARENTS ARE BROKE AND SKYE AND OLIVIA ARE BLACKMAILING ME!" I wanted to scream but instead I stayed silent. I watched quietly as Alicia pulled the blanket over him grabbed a pill and a small water bottle and laid her face down next to his.

"You need to take your medicine." I heard her whispered. He rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Your my medicine." He said smirking and pressed her wrists down on the bed causing her to release the water bottle and bottle of pills. He pressed her lips on hers and my heart broke. Cam flashed through my mind. I jumped off the bed and sprinted out of there. I ran as fast as I could only in huge sweats and a tiny tank. I barged into the room and my face fell.

"What?" I breathed and Cam looked up his eyes red from crying."Claire." He said out of breath. I looked down.

"I didn't sleep with anyone. I lied." I said quietly and I looked up to meet his confused and pained eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that. You made me break my best friends arm and you were lying!" He screamed at me. I looked at him frightened.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." I muttered. He looked at me with disgust.

"What did you do Claire." He said and stormed out.

**They say the truth sets you free, but in Claire Lyons case, it just fucks everything up.**


	20. Because Your Mine

**Hey guys :) so here's a longer chapter...i think. Lol. I hope you guys like it and please review and lemme know what you think :) I know some people are waiting for like a m rated scene for Alicia and Josh and I'm going to write one but I want it introduced at the right time. XOXOX**

Alicia's POV:

"Mr. Hotz! Ms. Rivera! Late again although I have to say I am not surprised." Mr. Marshall said and Josh smirked. We sat down in the back row we usually all sat. Derrick was out at the airport getting Kristen, Cam was a no show and Claire was sitting in the front with Massie. I felt Josh's hand move under our desks under my skirt. I smacked his hand away. He grinned at me.

"Don't pretend you don't love my hands under there." He said cockily. I could see the faded black eye that I had covered with makeup.

"Well now it's only one hand. Cripple." I said and he stuck his tongue out. I felt Claire and Massie's eyes on me. I tore my eyes away from Josh and glared at them. They wouldn't move.

"You know you should just forgive Claire." Josh said texting Derrick.

"You know maybe you should forgive Cam then talk to me about forgiving Claire."

"Claire only kissed me!" He exclaimed and the whole class turned to us.

"Mira lo que hizo Josh mierda! Ahora todos saben!" (Look what you fucking did Josh! Now everyone knows) Alicia seethed at me in spanish. Everyone looked at us confused.

"No es ni siquiera tan grande de un acuerdo Leesh. Sólo déjalo ir." (It's not even that big of a deal Leesh. Just let it go)" I said back to her.

Claire's POV: I watched as the words just rolled off their tongues and they shot back comments at each other in Spanish.

"Just tell them. It's been not even a day and it's so obvious you miss Leesh. Just tell her what Skye did. It's okay." Massie whispered.

"I'll do it in gym next period." I said rolling my eyes. I hurried into gym changing into the blue field hockey skirt we had to wear with the white polo and white knee socks. I watched as Alicia walked past me purposely knocking her shoulder into me. Her minions did the same thing glaring at me.

**Take your seats everyone. Game On Ladies.**

She was wearing a red skirt that she pulled up to her waist so it hit mid thigh with a white polo and red knee socks. Her and her minions grabbed field hockey sticks and headed onto the turf where the guys were playing soccer.

"Alright ladies! Get into your teams! Let's play ball and Ms. Rivera there is time to suck your boyfriend's face and it's not now. Let's go!" She called and Alicia pulled her lips from Josh's and stalked over. Once the ball was dropped I pushed past the other girls and battled Alicia for the ball.

"Look I didn't mean to kiss Josh. Can't we just forget about it?" I asked her but before I knew it Alicia slammed into me knocking me onto the ground.

"What's up Rivera?" Our teacher asked her flagging her.

"Sorry slipped." She said smirking. The teacher looked at me. I shook my head getting up.

"I'm fine." I said and she blew the whistle again. Once again I tried to advance towards the goal when Alicia slammed her stick into my shin. The whistle blew again.

"Come on Rivera." The coach yelled. I nodded to her that I was fine.

"I really want to hope that was an accident." I spat. She rolled her eyes.

"Then you must be delusional." She said and we began again. Once again she threw me down to the floor. The coach threw another flag.

"I'm running out of colors Alicia." She said growing impacient of this. She headed back to the sidelines.

"And I'm running out of pacience. Enough okay?" I said getting in her face.

"It's enough when I say it's enough." She spat and walked to her side of the field. I watched as she brought the ball up the right side of the field. I sprinted at her tackling her to the ground. I got on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed drawing the soccer teams attention as they hurried over.

"Is it enough yet!" I yelled in her face. Giving her a final push down I climbed off of her. "So we've actually came to physical blows. Truce?" I asked her hopefully out of breath. She sent me a small grin and then filled her face in pain.

"OW! My leg!" She cried grabbed her leg.

"That's it Claire! Your out of here." The coach exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope it's broken." I spat and stalked off the field.

**Head's up BOCD. I hear world war III has broke out and it's wearing knee socks. Choose your side or run and hide. We feel like this one's to the death.**

Josh's POV:

"Realmente Leesh? Usted ha decidido no usar sus palabras y sólo atacar a Claire?" (Really Leesh? You have decided to not use your words and just attack Claire?) I asked Alicia angerily who was lying on her bed with her minions on her side pressing ice to her leg.

"You can go now ladies. See you later." She said waving them off. They walked out of the door. I rolled my eyes as she tossed the ice pack off of her perfectly healthy leg.

"Just fucking forgive her." I exclaimed. She glared at me hoping off the bed.

"FINE." She huffed grabbing my hand that didn't have the cast and led me across campus. She brought me all the way up to my room and barged into the room. Cam was just getting back from class. She released my hand and grabbed Cam's collar of his shirt forcing his head lower and slammed her lips on his. She pulled away and I glared at her grabbing her and pushing her against the wall.

"What the fuck was that." I seethed at her. She smirked.

"Claire kissed you, Cam kissed me. Cam punched you, Claire attacked me. Why don't you and Cam make up" She shot at me "Hypocrite." I glared at her.

"Shut up." I said glaring at her. "You and Claire don't have anything to fight about. Why does it matter if she kissed me." I yelled. I heard the door shut as Cam quietly walked out.

"PORQUE SU MINA IDIOTA!" (BECAUSE YOUR MINE YOU IDIOT!) She screamed in my face. I softened a little. She looked down.

"I can't just let people think that they can kiss you whenever they want and nothing will happen. Your mine and would if she had slept with you..." She trailed off. She looked back at me.

"Come on Alicia. Why would I cheat on you when your the only girl I'll ever want." I said rolling my eyes. I heard the door open and Derrick and Kristen stepped inside. They quickly realized the tense atmsphere and stayed quiet.

"Entonces ¿por qué no pensar que es una gran cosa que ella le dio un beso?" (Then why don't you think it's a big deal that she kissed you?) She asked me quietly in Spanish because she didn't want Derrick and Kristen to know what was going on.

"Debido a que ella estaba tratando de fingir que no era virgen, y no se preocupan por actuar como una puta cuando ella sabía que yo sabía que ella seguía siendo virgen. Ella ama a Cam, y ella no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarle a menos que fuera algo que es realmente aterrador para ella. Tal vez deberías hablar con ella en lugar de atacar a su ejercicio en el gimnasio." (Because she was trying to pretend she wasn't a virgin, and didn't care about acting like a slut when she knew I knew she was still a virgin. She loves Cam, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you unless it was something that's really scary for her. Maybe you should talk to her instead of attacking her in gym.) I said to her pulling my hands off of her. I saw her arms when I grabbed her were red. I stepped away from her not believing I did that."Alicia mierda lo siento mucho." (Shit Alicia, I'm so sorry.) I said to her. She covered up her arms with her hands.

"It's fine. Seriously." She said stepping towards me. "What the fuck do you want?" She said glaring at Kristen who was walking towards her. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Alicia. I've missed you so much and I really want us to work it out. Can we talk?" She asked quietly. Alicia yanked away from her stepping behind me.

"Stay away from me." She ordered and Kristen looked hurt and confused.

"Come on Leesh just give her a chance." Derrick said running his hands through his hair. I felt her shaking as she grabbed my hand behind me.

"You can be as clean as you want and stay at this school, just stay the hell away from me okay? Stay the hell away." She said scared and angry and ran out of there.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked her. She grew angry.

"ME? YOU PROBABLY MESSED HER UP I MEAN YOU DID SLAM HER INTO THE WALL!" She yelled at me.

"She's never shook in fear in her life. What the hell happened last year." I asked her and she looked at me.

"I can't remmeber." She said quietly looking down in shame. I shook my head.

"Of course." I said and went to get Alicia but she stopped me.

"Just let me." She said and ran after her.

Kristen's POV: "Alicia." I said quietly. She was sitting under the stairs. She looked at me with glossy eyes.

"What do you want." She said coldly.

"I don't get why we can't be best friends again. I'm like I was before the drugs I promise. I'm all good." I promised her. She shook her head standing up and standing in front of me.

"You don't know what it was like. To find you in our room not breathing. Yeah it wasn't a random kid who found you it was me. I thought you were dead." She said bitterly. "I panicked and tried to give you CPR and find a pulse but nothing. You were basically dead and so I left. I called 911 and then just left. I went back home. I needed to get away. Once I knew you were alive I came back but you were gone. You didn't call, didn't say goodbye. You just left. You told Derrick and not me. Your best friend. Didn't tell me where you were or why you left. You were just gone." She said quietly. I felt tears slipped down my cheeks.

"I didn't know how to be your friend after all I'd put you through, half I didn't remember." I said to her.

"I needed you!" She yelled at me. "I waited at the halepad for 12 hours thinking Josh forgot and he was on his way but he didn't and I needed you. I tried to call you and your phone was disconnected. I needed my best friend and I got nothing. Claire's fine but she's not you! I wrote you a letter." She said and pulled it out of her purse.

"Dear Kristen" She started. "Everything is destroyed. I'm all alone and no one sees I'm broken. I act like I'm fine but I can't keep it together. Claire's not my best friend no matter how much she tries to be. Cam is just fucking everyone and Derrick just depressed. And then there's Josh." She said bitterly. "I thought that finally thought that he was going to tell me he loved me and we could be together. I love him so much, it consumes me. He left me at the airport for some blonde slut. I can't even keep my food down. I'm disgusted with myself. I need you. Where are you? Why don't you answer my phone calls? Why did you leave and not tell me where you were going. Why didn't you say goodbye? Love Alicia." She said and closed the paper.

"I tried to call you but I couldn't. I didn't know how to be there for you when I had hurt you so many times. But I'm better now and I can be there. I'll sit with you when you fight with Josh and I'll wait while you go back to Dr. McCall. I want to be your best friend Alicia. Just let me." I said crying. She wrapped her hands around me hugging me. I smiled hugging her back looking at Josh who had shown up with Derrick. He gave me a nod.

**As much as a BFF can make you go WTF there's no denying we'd all be a little less rich without them and Alicia and Kristen? They do besties better then anyone. No that's not a tear in my eye it's just allergies. Without you I'm nothing. Gossip Girl.**


	21. The Group Is Back

**Hey Guys :) so I decided to give you a longer chapter this time. Please review and let me know what you think! XOXO**

Claire's POV:

"Alicia?" I asked nervous as I entered the dorm. She sat there smirking with Kristen both dressed gorgeously. Alicia was wearing a red strapless bandage dress with long black perl necklaces hanging down her neck. She had black lace pumps on and her hair was in a loose bun with a few curly pieces framing her face. Her lips were red and her eyes were dark. Kristen was wearing a black off the shoulder dress with blue wedges. Her hair was straight and her lips were pink. Alicia grabbed her leather jacket slipping it on and approached me.

"Get the fuck out of this room by the time I come back. Kristen's in and your so 30 minutes ago. Have fun with Massie. You've made your bed now it's your time to lie in it." She said and Josh and Derrick opened the door in black tuxes Josh with a black tie and Derrick black bowtie. "Try something and I'll no." She said holding up her phone. "I am so back." She said smirking interlacing Josh and her fingers.

"And it's feels so good." Kristen said. "Oh Claire, slut isn't a good color on you." She sneered and Alicia threw her head back laughing as they headed out.

Derrick's POV: "My lady." I said opening the limo door for Kristen. She grinned kissing my cheek. We were going to a galla my dad was hosting in the city. I looked to see Alicia already grabbing Josh's tie wrinkling it and pressing her lips to his.

"They are really cute together." She whispered to me smiling. I grinned.

"Not as cute as us." I said kissing her cheek. She giggled.

Claire's POV:

"Tell him the truth." Massie said pushing me into Cam's room. He glared at her from his bed where he was wearing only sweats and no shirt. Massie smiled and left. He got up advancing towards me.

"What do you want." He spat and I looked up at him.

"My family lost all their money." I said looking down as he softened. "Skye and Olivia said that if I didn't tell you I slept with someone else and stab Alicia in the back she'd send it to Gossip Girl and everyone would no." I said quietly. "I'm sorry but I couldn't have people know." I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your not mad?" I asked him and he smiled.

"A little but not at you. It will all be okay Claire. I promise." He whispered and I finally let out a sigh of relief and hugged him back.

Josh's POV:

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." Another NY socialite said to me. I nodded and they walked away.

"Are you Josh Hotz?" A very pretty spanish brunette girl said. I nodded smirking.

"I'm Nina Callas, I model for Chanel." She said shaking my hand. "So what are you doing at a place like this, sober?" She whispered leaning into me. I held up my champagne glass and she grinned.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked whispering in my ear.

"And would if I have a girlfriend?" I asked her eyeing Alicia who was walking towards me. Nina was beautiful but had nothing on Alicia.

"Josh Hotz doesn't do girlfriends." She said bringing her lips close to mine.

"Then who am I?" I heard Alicia's voice ask. I smirked inwardly. I loved when Alicia got jealous.

"Nothing as far as I can see." Nina shot at her. I discretly grabbed Alicia's hand that was behind her back.

"Ouch. Careful, next time you might actually hurt my feelings." Alicia taunted at her.

"Whatever, whenever you decide to get rid of your 2 year old I'll be waiting." Nina said handing me a napkin with her number on it and winking walking away. Alicia grabbed the napkin and tore it up. She pulled me into a empty hallway yanking my head down so I was eye level with her. "Your mine Hotz. Stop forgetting that." She seethed at me pulling my hair. I winced from pain but my eyes sparkled with pleasure. I closed my eyes and smirked letting my hands travel inbetween her legs.

"I promise not to forget next time baby." I whispered seductively as she let my hands rub her upper thighs.

"Josh." She giggled as she let one of my hands slip under her underwear.

"I love you when your jealous." I said kissing her neck. She dipped her hand into my pants. My eyes rolled back into my head. I watched as her eyes lit up at my reaction.

**Spotted: Alicia and Josh in a very compromising position at a Gala. Guess it got so hot in there, they decided to take off all of their clothes. You Know You Love Me XOXOXO GG**

Kristen's POV: "I can't do this." I said standing in front of the door. Alicia groaned. She was wearing a white dress that has stripes of blue and red on it and she paired it with her blue blazer and blue flats. Her hair was in a long braid and her makeup was light just pink gloss on her ruby red lips. We had been at this for 20 minutes. I was wearing the required uniform not wanting to get in trouble the first day back just the skirt which I made hit my mid thigh, button up and I added a red cardigan with black pumps. My hair was wavy and down my back.

"Everyone's going to stare at me! They will call me the drug whore! I can't. Maybe tomorrow." I said and tried to turn around. Alicia grabbed me and dragged me out of the door.

"Shut up no one is going to say anything! Chill." Alicia said placing her black Chanel sunglasses over her eyes.

"Well well well. If it isn't our favorite customer." Conner taunted. Him and Liam stepping in front of us once we reached the quad.

"Conner please." Alicia begged him. He looked at her scanning her body.

"Oh hey Leesh. You look good as always." He said licking his lips. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Conner." She said sternly and he sighed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"So what will it be this time. Meth, plain weed, or Coke. We got it all." Liam said to me patting his pocket. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not like that anymore." I said to him.

Alicia's POV:

"Seriously Conner just stop. It's hard enough for her to come back. Leave her alone." I said to him. He grabbed my waist and I tensed up.

"Fine but only because it's you and i can't say anything about Liam. You know she's always been his favorite customer." He whispered. Conner was hot. He just was hot. In the sneaky, conceited, manipulative way. He had black spikey hair and bright blue eyes. He had always had a thing for me but he had nothing on the way I loved Josh.

"Alright Conner, you can let go now." I said. I knew the way he was looking at me would not be appreiated by Josh espeically in our position. His hands around my waist, our bodies pressed together, him looking into my eyes.

"I don't think I will." He said smirking bringing his face closer to mine. We were in the middle of the quad. What the hell is he thinking? I really didn't want to see a fight. Of course Josh had a more toned body especially in his six pack from soccer but Liam had huge biceps from football.

"Conner." I heard a voice say and I grew nervous.

"Josh. So nice of you to join us." He said tightening his grip on me.

"Why don't you let go of my girlfriend?" He asked calmly. I felt his body heat behind me.

"I don't think I will." He said and pulled me closer.

"Ow." I called out and I felt him loosen up on me but didn't make it seem like that to Josh. I knew Conner wouldn't hurt me but I didn't want Josh to think he would.

"Connor please just stop." I begged him. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes releasing me.

"Whatever. Stop by anytime Leesh. Anytime." He said winking and walked away. I watched as Josh watched his body until he walked into a building. "Josh. Come on it isn't a big deal." I said placing my hand on his toned chest.

"We can't fight today. We need to be there for Kristen." I said to him shooting him a knowing look. He sighed and met my eyes.

"I don't ever want to fight with you." He said softly.

"Then don't." I said quickly and grabbed his hand. Liam who had had a few run ins in the past with Josh backed away as soon as he saw us coming.

"If you can handle Liam and Conner you can handle anyone." I said to Kristen and she nodded taking a deep breath.

"Alright let's just go." She said. We walked into the main building where most classes were held.

"Ms. Gregory. I'm glad you deicded to come back." Mr. Liner said. We had him for Global 1 last year and now have him again for Global 2.

"You can sit wherever you want since Mr. Hotz and Ms. Rivera don't believe in sitting in their assigned seats." She said shooting us a glare. I smiled at her as me Josh and Kristen took the 3 seats in the back. I watched as Kristen quickly began taking out her notes and furiously writing.

"Kristen." I said quietly.

"Mhm?" She said to me not looking up.

"Class hasn't even started yet. She's not teaching." I said and she nodded.

"Got to set up so my notes are perfect. Got to get the grades. Got straight F's last year." She mumbled and kept writing. I shook my head but turned to Josh.

"You need to stop letting guys touch you." He said to me. Our desks were connected so I turned my chair towards him our knees touching.

"Josh. It was Conner. Nothing I would of said to him would get him to listen to me and you know that. He's always been like that with me."

"You need to understand that your mine. Only mine. I should be the only one who touches you." He said sternly his eyes piercing into mine.

"Last time I checked you didn't own me." I shot back at him.

"Come on you know I didn't mean it like that." He said. "Whatever." I said. He grabbed my legs placing them over his lap and moving his chair closer to me. He starting kissing me all over my face. I giggled.

"Can you not. Class is starting." Kristen said as the teacher began to speak. Josh pulled away from me his eyes twinkling.

"I think I'm going to talk to Cam today." Josh spoke up my legs still on his.

"And forgive him? He could of killed you!" I whispered to him.

"Oh come on. He wouldn't of killed me." He scoffed. "You just don't want me to be friends with him because then you know you'll have to makeup with Claire." He said and shot me a knowing look.

"Not true. I just don't want to be friends with her. First she kissed you and she is friends with Massie. Two reasons why I should ruin her." I said to him.

"I mean thats cool but I'm going to be friends with her." He said and I pouted.

"Josh!" I whined at him. He flashed me a grin. "What kind of boyfriend are you!" I exclaimed.

"A hot one." Kristen exclaimed looking at the board.

"Whatever." I muttered keeping my legs on him. "You know my birthday's coming up. It's on a saturday so I was thinking I could fly everyone to NYC and we could have it in a club." I said pulling out my phone.

"You could check clubs this weekend when we have to go to read the will." Josh said half paying attention in the teacher half paying attention to me.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you? Maybe it's something you want to do with your family." I said quietly. He looked at me.

"What family? I don't have a dad or a mom and no siblings. I have no family." He said bitterly and looked down. I sighed and shifted closer to him.

"I'll be your family." I whispered to him and pressed my lips to his.

Derrick's POV: "Dude just talk to me?" Cam said to me as we sat in the back of Global.

"Why?" I spat and glared at him.

"I don't understand why your mad at me. I didn't do shit to you." I said to him.

"I'm not actually mad at you I'm just on Josh's side. When you apologize to him then I'll talk to you." I said and headed out once the bell rang. I saw Kristen and grinned walking over to her locker.

"Hey beautiful." I said leaning on the locker next to hers. She smiled.

"Hey." She said giving me a kiss.

"How's your first day back going?" I asked her grabbing her books out of her hands and carrying them.

"Pretty good, I mean I had a run in with Liam and Conner but Alicia took care of it."

"That's really good Kris. Ready for lunch?" I asked her and she nodded. I led her to the table in the quad. Alicia and Josh were already there making out. Their chairs basically on each others, her hand pulling his tie, his hand under her dress.

"Are we interuptting?" I asked smirking. They pulled away. Josh grinned.

"Actually you are." He said. We sat down next to him. Suddenly Plovert and Kemp sat down too. I raised my eyebrow.

"Dudes?" I asked them raising my eyebrow. Kemp smirked.

"Kristen's back. Dylan's coming. We are going to be a group again. I don't care what any of you fucks say." He said putting his feet on the table. Me and Josh grinned.

"But Cam and Claire..." Kristen said trailing off.

"And Massie." Alicia added.

"Well I'm over the Cam thing so he's back and the girls have to work it out with Massie and Claire." Josh said g laring at Alicia.

"Why it only me! Kristen doesn't like them either!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Kristen's going to apologize to. Both of you now." I said sternly. Kristen rolled her eyes standing up with Alicia.

"Okay Daddy." She said and they headed over to the table that Cam and Claire and Massie were sitting at.

Kristen's POV: "Listen I don't like you and I don't know you." I said to Claire then Massie. "And I have no intention of changing my mind."

"But the guys want the group back together and since your BFF's with Massie she's in it too so either tell them your out or bite your tongue and join us at our table." Alicia said cooly. We stood up.

"Coming?" Alicia said raising her perfect eyebrow. They nodded nervously and hurried with Cam slowly following.

"Happy?" I asked Derrick and Josh. They nodded. I looked around the table. Josh was grinning at Alicia who just glared at him angerily. Cam looked around nervously hoping not to get hit by Josh. Claire and Massie were silent not wanting to start another fight and Kemp and Plovert were checking out girls across the quad. Derrick was just staring at everyone hoping we would stay civil.

"So when's Dylan coming back from California?" Kemp asked nervously trying to break the tension.

"In 2 weeks. She emailed me last night." Alicia said analyzing her fingernails.

"I heard she's looking good." Plovert said licking his lips. Alicia smacked him playfully.

"Perv." I muttered and he shot my a wink.

"Alright well this has been lovely but I have to go to class." Claire said and got up.

"Try not to spread your STD on your way." Alicia mumbled. I giggled. She turned to Alicia.

"Alicia." Josh said angry. She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said and Claire rolled her eyes walking away.

"I think I should go too." Massie said and headed away quickly.

"Dude want to talk?" Cam said to Josh. Josh nodded kissing Alicia's cheek and walking away.

"Boys." Alicia said and Kemp and Plovert stood up walking away with her to the art class they all had.

"And then there were 2." Derrick said. "Want to ditch?" He said a twinkle in his eye.

"Can't. Gotta get straight A's" I said and ran off to my class leaving him in the dust.

Kemps's POV: "So why do you hate Massie. She seems nice and hot." I said smirking. Alicia rolled her eyes and brought her paintbrush to the canvas.

"I have my reasons and she slept with Cam." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"So? It's not like she slept with Josh. Or did she?" I asked her. She dipped her brush in the blue paint.

"If she had had sex with Josh, she wouldn't be breathing." She said casually and I smiled.

"Then what is it?" I asked her as I painted red across my canvas.

"She tried to blackmail me but since I'm smarter I stole back what was rightfully mine. Now that she has nothing on me, I want to destroy her." She said and looked at me. "I'm not going to be thought of as someone that others can manipulate Kemp. Why should I be friends with her?"

"Josh wants you to be friends with her." I pointed out. She scoffed.

"So? I don't do whatever Josh wants." She said to me.

"Yeah but I know you, and if Josh wanted to you to be friends with her, you would to make him happy. Look, with everything that has been going on lately, don't you just want to have a few weeks of no drama? Don't do it for you, do it for everyone." I said to her. She sighed but nodded.

"Fine." She said finally. I grinned. Cam's POV: "I didn't know what I was thinking. I was pissed and upset and I'm sorry." I said to Josh. He looked down.

"Can I ask you one thing Fisher?" He said quietly.

"Yeah." I said hoping he wouldn't punch me.

"When did you turn into such a pansy?" He said looking up grinning. I let out a breath of relief. We did a man hug.

"Sorry for you know, breaking your arm." I said awkardly. He smirked. "It's alright. Every time I say it hurts, Leesh makes it feel better." He winked at me. I grinned and high fived him.

"You are a god dude." I said and we walked into class.

Alicia's POV: I pulled out my suitcase placing the outfits and shoes I had picked out into them.

"Alicia? Were here." I heard Kori said. Strawberry, Kori and Michelle sat down on the couch.

"Alright. Now tonight I'm going to be leaving with Josh to go to New York City. I'm going to need you to maintain power while I'm gone. Don't let Claire or Massie push you around and don't go near Skye and Olivia. If anything goes wrong just call me." I said to them handing each of them pink folders.

"Now inside is a list of things I need you to do while I'm gone. Also, if Kristen wants you to do anything you do it. Understood?" I asked them. They nodded.

"You are dismissed." I said and they hurried out. I slipped off my dress and pulled out black skinny jeans. I put on a white shirt that had the sides cutout. I put a black lace bandeu underneath to cover my bra. I added white flats with black bows with it. I left my hair in the braid. I went to grab my makeup bag from my bathroom. I heard the door open.

"Kris?" I said.

"It's Claire actually." I heard the voice say. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the bathroom.

"What do you want?" I said zipping in my Louis Vittion suitcase.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to kiss Josh. My family is struggling. We lost all of our money. Somehow Olivia and Skye found out. They said they would tell Gossip Girl if I didn't ruin my relationship with Cam and hurt you. I thought I would die if people found out but I realized that I'd rather have people think I'm poor then have you and Cam hate me." She said tears spilling down her cheeks. I took a step towards her, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." I said quietly as she tightened her grip on me. "I'm sorry too." I said.

Massie's POV:

"Oh sorry. I was looking for Josh." I said awkwardly as Kemp opened the door in only a towel. "Isn't this Josh's room?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah but my shower's broken so I used Josh's. Why am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked smirking.

"Of course not." I said forcing my eyes not dare to look down at his perfect abs. Suddenly, he pressed me against the wall. His green eyes piercing into my amber ones. I felt his body heat against me.

"What do you think your doing." I asked him.

"You need to stop thinking Massie. I don't anymore. Just learn to live a little." He said his mouth dangerously close to mine.

"I did that, and I ended up in Cam Fisher's shower." I pointed out. He threw his head back in laughter but before he could reply Josh headed in. He pulled his shirt off of his body exposing a even toner body then Kemps. I had to keep myself from drooling. He looked at us and smirked.

"How about I just shower at Leesh's." He said grabbing a suitcase he had on his bed and headed out not caring he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Josh's POV:

"Hey babe. I have to use your shower." I said opening up her door. I saw Alicia and Claire sitting on her bed acting like best friends. I raised my eyebrow.

"Group Hug?" Claire offered and they hoped off the bed hugging me.

"I feel like your never wearing clothes." Claire said to me as they pulled away.

"Not that were complaining." Alicia said shooting me a wink.

"Well Kemp and Massie were a little busy in my room so I thought I'd shower here." Alicia scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Wait they were having sex?" She asked me. "No, but let's just say Kemp was only in a towel and Massie was all flushed. I thought you'd be happy that she's moved on. Now she won't sleep with Cam or Derrick."

"Or Josh!" Claire called from the bathroom.

"Nah Massie's smart. She wouldn't want to be dead." Alicia said. I grabbed her waist from behind.

"You look good Rivera." I said as she turned to face me. I slid my hands in her back pockets.

"Maybe you should join me when I take that shower." I whispered to her kissing her neck. She grinned, her hands rubbing my abs.

"Maybe I would if we didn't have a plane to catch. Now get your ass in the shower Hotz." She ordered and I pouted. She kissed me lightly and then pulled away. Claire left the bathroom, so I headed in.

Kristen's POV: "Have fun in NYC. Get me some clothes." I said hugging Alicia. She grinned.

"I'll be sure to get you some Kris. Keep things normal around here while I'm gone alright?" I nodded. I watched as Josh came out of the bathroom fully dressed in dark blue jeans, white nike air forces, a black tee shirt and a black snapback that said supreme in red letters. I watched as he grabbed her hand and they headed out.

**Well well well, looks like the Queen and King have left there Kingdom. You know what they say, while the cat's away, the mice will play. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl**


	22. Cheaters Go To Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They belong to Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

**Hey guys :) I got so many comments helping me get over my writer's block. Hope you like it :) Please review XOXO**

* * *

Claire's POV:

"Claire, I'd just like to say I'm sorry for how I acted towards you I was just supporting Alicia and I heard about you family. That's rough. Is there any way I can help?" Kristen said to me. I smiled hugging her.

"It's okay. I'm just glad everything is getting back to normal."

"Apparently Olivia and Skye are throwing a rager at their house." (Some dorms were split into houses, kind of like sororties in college).

"Great" I said sarcastically. "Let's pretend this is a good idea and that no drama with happen." She laughed.

"I'll see you in about an hour?" She asked me heading to her own room. I nodded. I quickly took a shower, pulling on high waisted jean shorts that had an american flag streched across stars on one leg, red stripes on the other. I tucked in a white tank top with that and pulled on red wedges I had making my legs look long. I sprayed sea salt in my blonde locks giving me beachy waves. I did my makeup dark with a red lip to match my shoes. I slipped my iphone in my pocket but not before taking a pic of my outfit and sending it to Leesh for her opinion.

**Me and Josh love :) Have fun tonight babe, just try to wake up a virgin tomorrow kay? XOXO Leesh.**

I smirked.

Alicia's POV:

I smiled at Claire's outfit and send her a reply.

"Mr. Hotz we have arrived at the lawyer's office." The limo driver said to Josh. He nodded and stepped out grabbing my hand. I looked up at the huge building as we went in.

"Josh Hotz to see John Marshall." He said to the front desk. They told him what floor and we hopped in the elevator. We were the only two in it. He pushed me against the wall.

"Ever do it in an elevator?" He asked me mischief sparkling in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the security camera. He grinned.

"So what? They can see us do it on every level." He said playing with my jean buttons. I smacked his hand away.

"Pervert. We are here to read your father's will." I said and he smiled at me as the door opened. He grabbed my butt on the way out. I squealed and glared at him.

"Unbelievable." I muttered. He chuckled and we headed into to the office.

Kemp's POV:

I licked my lips at her. So perfect, so pure. She had on black leather leggings that were tucked into knee high red heeled boots with a strapless red top. Kristen's hair was long and teased. I watched as she danced with Derrick, grinding on him so free. I chugged down another beer. I pulled out my phone stepping out of the party and called the only girl I trust.

"Kemp I'm in the meeting with Josh and his lawyers. What's wrong?" She asked me knowing I was calling for a reason.

"It's fine. I'll call you later." I mumbled. I heard her sigh.

"Okay fine but you better call me." She said.

"Promise." I said and was about to hang up.

"Who ever she is Kemp, go and get her." She said and hung up.

Josh's POV:

"I hereby leave his inheritence and my property to my only son Joshua." The guy read out. "Mr. Hotz? There is a letter that your father asked me to give you." He said and handed Josh a letter. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Can I just get my inheritence and not read it? I don't really care what he had to say." Josh said emotionless. The guy gulped and nodded. I grabbed the letter since Josh wouldn't.

"The money will be transferred and able to tomorrow." He called as Josh stormed out. I thanked him quickly and hurried out.

"Wait!" I called but the doors to the elevator closed. I rolled my eyes. "Douche." I muttered.

Kristen's POV:

"Kris?" I heard a voice say. I fluttered my eyes open to see Kemp standing over me. I rolled down on the couch.

"Hey." I groaned my head aching. "Is it over?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"2 more hours." He said and I nodded. "Where's D?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. We got in a fight. I'm so over it." He placed his hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry." He said conforting. I didn't know, if it was the alcohol or how cute his eyes looked but I felt myself moving towards his lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He mumbled but I ignored him and pressed my lips to his.

**Spotted: Two people who knew it was wrong, but did it anyway. You know you love me. XoXo Gossip Girl.**

Josh's POV:

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Alicia asked with an attitude standing outside my penthouse door. I took another gulp of scotch and stumbled towards the door letting her in.

"Are you going to read it or not Josh?" She asked me sitting down at the bar next to me. I shook my head.

"I hate him. There is nothing in the letter that could change that." I said to her and she handed me the letter.

"Then there's no reason not to read it." She said and I sighed and snatched the letter from her peeling it open and sighed as I began to read.

Dear Joshua,

I know I have been hard on you. I just wanted you to grow up and finally stop looking at life like it was a game. Everyone grows up, just some take longer to. I have high hopes for you my son, therefore, I have entrusted my life savings to you. I'm not saying you have to start a business or anything. Your still young. I just want you to know that whatever you do with your life, with Alicia by your side you will achieve greatness. I love you son, and I support whatever you choose to do with your life.

Dad.

My face fell and for the first time, I cried about my dad. I cried because I missed him. My dad told me never to cry because it showed weakness, which is true. I've only cried in front of Alicia. I don't want to be weak. I don't want her to feel like she needs to take care of me. It should be the other way around but at that moment I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her small frame, tightening my grip on her. I heard her whispering it would be okay but at that moment, I didn't believe one word. Not even for a second.

**Sometimes we need to let down the walls we spent so much time building up, and appreciate what we have in life. **

Claire's POV:

"Guys where's Cam?" I asked eager to see him. Chris blew the smoke out of his mouth and pointed lazily to the corner of the room. I turned to see Skye kissing him as Cam took a hit of the joint and shotgunned it to Olivia (that's when someone takes the hit and presses their lips to another person blowing the smoke into their mouths). My heart sank. I stormed over but he was to high to care.

"Hey babe. Care to join us? Their always room for more of my ladies." He said cockily. I wiped the joint out of his mouth and stomped on it. I glared at Skye and Olivia.

"Get your slutty asses away from him if you want to live." I seethed and they scramed.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He said standing up. I raised my hand and brought it his cheek.

"We are done. Have fun in hell." I said and stormed off. I ran into Derrick on my way out. He was drunk as hell.

"Hey Lyons, your looking good." He said running his hands up and down my body. I looked to see Cam's angry eyes and pushed Derrick into a room.

"Fuck it." I said and smashed my lips on his.

Kemp's POV:

I groaned as my cell phone rang out. I reached for it fluttering my eyes open.

"Hello?" I said my phone low and tired.

"Hello Sunshine. How was the party?" Alicia's voice flooded throw the cell phone.

"I can't remeber so I'm guessing it was good." I said smirking. I could imagine herself rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm shopping with Josh but we will be back later tonight. Everything is good still?" She asked and I answered.

"Mhm." I looked down to see another hand on the covers. My eyes widened and I daringly turned my head to see a naked Kristen snuggling into the pillow.

"Oh my God, Leesh I"m going to have to call you back." I said and hung up ignoring her protests.

"Kristen." I said loudly shaking her and she shot up pushing my naked frame off the bed. I groaned as my body hit the floor.

"Kemp?" She asked and I winced getting up nodding and slipping on my boxers.

"Wait why were you naked? WHY AM I NAKED!" She exclaimed then realization hit her. "No, we didn't. We couldn't of." I looked at her and sighed.

"We did." I said quietly. She shook her head.

"No, no, no." She said yanking her clothes on. She headed for the door but turned to me.

"Tell anyone this happened, and I will never speak to you again. I love Derrick." She said sharply and slammed the door shut. I fell back on the bed.

"But I love you." I said quietly.

Dylan's POV:

"Mom. I'll be fine. I'm taking my medication. It's fine. I promise. I will call you every night." I said rolling my eyes as I pulled my suitcases out of the limo and breathed in the fresh air on the campus. I placed my sunglasses over my eyes and flung my red braid over my shoulder. I smirked. Oh it's so good to be back.

**Are my eyes decieving me or did I just see Alicia's old partner in crime on campus? Thank God, things were getting a little dull around here.**

Alicia's POV:

"What about this one?" I said holding up my hair so the lady could zip in. Josh looked up from his phone and smirked. I looked down at my dress. It was tight on the top with crystals all over and then puffed out into a tool skirt of red and black ending mid thigh.

"That's my favorite." He said and I smiled looking at my reflection. I turned to him. "I'm just going to have the party closer to school because I don't feel like spending so much money on people I don't even like. Were having it at Liquid on 75th street." I told him and he nodded. I slipped off the dress and pulled back my clothes on. Zipping up my boots and grabbing my purse, I grabbed the dress and headed over to the cashier.

"Your total is 2,540.00 dollars." She said and I went to pull out my credit card when a gold American Express was slapped down on the counter. I looked at Josh but he was too busy signing the reciet.

"I can pay for myself you know." I said to him as the lady handed my bag to me. He smiled at me grabbed my hand.

"But you don't need too." He said and we headed out.

Derrick's POV:

"Kris?" I said yawning. My eyes widened when I saw beach blonde hair.

"CLAIRE?" I yelled falling backwards off the bed. "Shit." I muttered pulling myself up and putting my boxers on. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me in horror.

"Fuck." She said yanking the covers around her naked frame. "What did we do?" She asked her face falling.

"We will never speak of this again." I said sternly as I pulled my clothes on and she did as well.

"Never. I don't even like you! No offence." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual Lyons." I said opening the door looking both ways for people.

"After you." I said and held the door as we both exited the bedroom, not noticing the flash.

Alicia's POV:

**Well well well, looks like the virgin queen isn't so pure as she pretended to be. Derrick Harrington, Claire? You could of at least surrendered your vuture to someone who was single. I wonder what Cam Fisher and Kristen Gregory have to say about this. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

"WHAT THE FUCK" I heard someone scream as we got out of the limo outside of the school.

"Holy shit." Josh said once I showed him the text I had just received. We ditched our suitcases by the limo and hurried over to the screaming.

"YOU BASTARD." Kristen screamed and slapped Derrick. Me and Josh ran over and he grabbed her pulling her away from Derrick.

"Claire? REALLY? THATS LOW. EVEN FOR YOU. I HOPE YOU DIE HARRINGTON." Kristen screamed shoving Josh away from her and storming off. I looked at Josh and then yanked my heels off, deserting them at the seen and chasing after Kristen barefoot.

"KRIS!" I screamed until she stopped and turned to me tears already streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her even though she was much taller then me.

"He's a dick. Cheaters go to hell." I said trying to confort her.

"Then I'll see him there." She whispered and I frowned pulling away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and she slide down the side of the one of the building. I crouched down next to her.

"I slept with Kemp." She whispered and I gasped.

"Kris..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"That's not even the problem!" She exclaimed wiping her tears but they wouldn't stop. "What could be worse then this!" I asked her. She looked at me with wet eyes.

"I liked it." She whispered.

**Woah, looks like C & D aren't the only ones who did the dirty last night. Apparently Ms. Gregory and Mr. Hurley went down on each other, and liked it. I guess I have to take back what I said about things being dull around here... You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	23. Come together right now

**Hey guys :) sorry i haven't updated in a while I haven't had acess to a computer for a while. I know it isn't the best chapter but please review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Josh's POV:

I watched as Derrick flung his fist at Kemp.

"Dude." I said trying to grab his shoulder but he ignored me. Kemp gave up on fighting back at this point.

"Dude, i'm sorry!" Kemp yelled at him. "But you fucking slept with Claire too." He spat and Derrick stopped. Kemp stood up holding his bloody nose.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened." Derrick said quietly. "Exactly. I wouldn't of gone for Kristen when she was dating you unless she made the first move, or I was hammered. I can't remember what happened but I'm sorry." Kemp said. Derrick shook his head and started walking around. I watched as Cam pushed past me and Kemp and shoved Derrick to the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Great. Round Two." I muttered. "Ding Ding Ding."

Alicia's POV:

"I have Kristen crying in our room and then I have to run across campus to Claire whose also crying. They are both wrong though." I said to Josh through the phone. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah same thing here except Kemp has a bloody nose, Derrick has a split lip and black eye and Cam has a fucked up fist." He said as I grabbed my purse opening the door.

"hold on." I said to Josh and I turned to Kristen. "Kris, I'm going to grab some food. Want anything?" I asked her quietly. No response. I sighed.

"Feel better." I whispered and closed the door. "Alright I'm coming over." I said and shut the phone hurrying down to Josh's dorm. I opened the door to see the awkwardest tension ever. Cam was sitting on his bed with ice to his fist glaring at Derrick who had ice on his face looking down.

"Hey guys." I said automatically noticing the awkward tension. Josh came out of the bathroom towel around his waist, his hair wet and dripping. I licked my lips in want.

"I'm going out." Derrick said storming out. I glared at Cam.

"I blame you for the lack of sex that is happening right now Cameron." I seethed. He rolled his eyes getting up and leaving us alone. I bit my lip as Josh walked closer to me. I batted my eye at him. He looks at me amused fingering the material of my shirt.

"Joshua." I growled at him growing impacient. He grinned slowly unbuttoning my shirt revealing my lacy black bra. I pressed my lips to his as I shimmied out of my skirt and tossed off my heels. He pushed me on the bed ditching his towel. I let my hands drift lower stroking him. He riped off my underwear. I gasped smacking him.

"These were my favorite pair, asshole." I yelled at him. He chuckled darkly bringing his lips to my ear.

"I'll buy you the whole damn store." He said pulling himself into me without warning. I glared at him trying to stay mad but couldn't letting the pleasure take over. I arched back my head moaning. He latched his lips to my neck making a hickey. I dug my nails into his back as he thrusted in and out of me.

"Harder." I groaned and he looked at me with disbelief.

"God I love you." He said pushing in harder. I watched him stare into my eyes knowing I was going to finish soon.

"Baby I'm going to come." I managed to get out between my moans. His eyes twinkled with pleasure.

"Scream my name." He ordered. He thrusted into me for the last time.

"JOSH." I screamed out as I came. He smirked coming right after and collapsing on top of me. After we sat in silence for a few minutes, our heavy breaths the only thing heard I spoke up,

"Did I ever tell you how fucking heavy you are?"

Claire's POV:

"Cam?" I asked opening my door. He stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hi." He said shortly. I stepped aside so he could come in. He turned to me.

"Derrick? Really Claire? Derrick Harrington?" He asked me angry.

"Your the one who was kissing Olivia and Skye!" I yelled at him. He looked down.

"I may be a dick but at least I don't fuck someone else when I'm dating you." He said coldly.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't think about it. I just wanted you to feel as shitty as I did."

"Well now we are both alone." He said quietly.

"We don't have to be." I said reaching for him. He pulled back.

"I don't want you anymore. I waited for you. I showed you I could be with you without sex because you were a virgin and you fucked me over tossing it away to Derrick fucking Harrington." He said and stormed out.

Josh's POV:

"Fuck. Where do we sit." I whispered to Alicia as we walked towards the quad. At one table it was Cam Kristen Kemp and Plovert. At another table it was Massie, Derrick and Claire.

"We have to split up. I'll go with Kristen you go with Derrick." She said releasing my hand. I already missed her. I pulled her closer to me.

"No fucking way. Your my girlfriend, you eat dinner with me. Bitch." I said.

"Aww does Joshie have separation issues?" She teased. I flicked her off. She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you." She said pecking my lips but I held my lips their longer pulling her close.

"Mhm. And that's why I love you." I said winking. We walked over to Kemp's table.

"We are not picking sides. We either all sit together or no one does." We said and went to the other table saying the same. After we left them we sat in a table in the middle of them. Suddenly Massie sat down.

"You may not like me but I don't want to pick sides either." Massie said and I nodded. Chris sat down too.

"Dude, I just wanna get high." He said shrugging. I pounded fists with him laughing. Kristen and Kemp sighed and walked over.

"I still hate Derrick." Kristen muttered.

"Right back at you babe." Derrick spat sitting down rolling his eyes. Slowly Claire came over.

"Cameron. Get your ass over here." Alicia ordered and he scowled but finally sat down. I smiled.

"Progress." I said satisfied with my doing.

"No fucking way." Alicia said her jaw dropped. She suddenly stood up and ran towards a girl jumping up and wrapping her legs around the girls waist.

"DYLAN." She screamed. My eyes widened.

"Great another one that will hate me." I heard Massie mutter. I smirked getting up.

"Hey whore. How ya been?" I heard Dylan said laughing as Alicia jumped off of her.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BACK?" Leesh asked excitedly.

"I just got in this morning. But I have been reading Gossip Girl. You two have a lot of explaining to do." She said referring to me and her. She peered over at the dysfunctional lunch table.

"I moved another bed into you and Kris's room. Hope you don't mind." She said winking. "I don't know if i'm quite ready to enter that whole drama thing. Help me unpack?" She asked and Alicia nodded. I turned on my heel.

"Oh no you don't Hotz. I have some heavy shit and we being innocent young ladies can't do it ourselves." She said grabbing my hand batting her eyelashes.

"Innocent? Yeah okay." I said slipping my arm around Dylan's waist and tossing her over my shoulder.

"JOSHUA HOTZ I WILL KILL YOU. LEESH TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO STOP!" She whined. I chuckled.

"Why are you complaining, you don't have to walk across campus and you get an amazing view of my ass." I said smirking.

"It's not that great by the way, although it does look awfully nice in these pants." She said agreeing as I walked across campus with her on my shoulder and me and Alicia hand in hand.

"Watch it Marvil. He's mine." Alicia said teasingly.

"I'm guessing Kemp's over me." She said quietly. I stopped walking and put her down on her feet. She looked at us.

"I didn't expect him to wait for me. There was no way. Everything was so messed up last year with Kristen and me and you guys and it just got out of control. I kinda like him with Kristen though, so I guess it's okay." She said once we reached the room.

"Everything's so fucked up right now so don't even worry about it."

"Yeah Claire Derrick Kristen Cam Kemp What?" She said furring her eyebrows in confusion.

"Kristen and Derrick were dating and so were Claire and Cam. Something happened and Kristen and Derrick were fighting so Kristen and Kemp had sex. Then Cam and Claire had a fight and Claire had sex with Derrick and lost her virginity." I said and my eyes widened at the end.

"OH MY GOD I TOTALLY FORGOT. I GOTTA GO." Alicia said her eyes filled with worry and darted back towards the quad.

Alicia's POV:

"Where's Claire." I said out of breathe once I reached the guys.

"I don't know she like said she had to go back to her dorm." I turned and ran towards her dorm. Her door was open.

"Claire." I whispered entering the room. It was empty but the bathroom was open. I went it to find Claire sitting down in the shower with the water splashing on her head, still in her uniform. I sighed getting it, letting myself get soaked.

"I can't believe I lost it. I didn't want this to happen." She whispered looking at me.

"Claire, I know it seems bad but it will get better. You don't need to do that anymore." I said noticing her fresh cuts on her wrists. "If you ever feel like you need to do that, call me. I'm always here for you. Your my sister. I love you." I said and she latched onto me crying.

"I love you too." She sobbed into my shoulder.

**After a long day of drama, everyone ends up alone. The group is being held ****together by threads and everyone knows that sooner or later those threads will snap and everyone will all fall apart.**


	24. Your Black Eye's Looking A Little Lonely

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A week later:

Josh's POV:

"Dude. It's fucking annoying as shit. First off, its a major cock block. I have only had sex like 3 times this week! It's a new low." I groaned and Derrick rolled his eyes. "Secondly I wake up in the middle of the night not only to find Alicia in her bed next to me but Claire! That's not fucking normal."

"HA! She sleeps in Leesh's bed when your there? That's hilarious." He said throwing his head back in laughter as we sat at a table at the quad.

"Hey boys." Alicia said sitting on my lap. "Sorry about Claire last night." She said her hand around my neck playing with the ends of my hair. I glared at her.

"This is the like 5th time! Not tonight or we are going back to my room." I said sternly. She sighed nodded.

"How are you holding up with the break up?" She said looking at Derrick. He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, she's fucking ridiculous. She cant be pissed that I fucked Claire when she fucked Kemp. She can go to hell for all I care. Of course like it hurt but i'm over it." He said his eyes trailing after this freshman girls giggling and blushing at him as they walked by.

"Really dude? Freshies? That's like fucking a 10 year old." I said with distaste. He rolled his eyes.

"Dude. You can't be talking. Alicia is basically funsized." He said referring to her small frame. She flicked him off.

"Dick." She muttered.

"I happen to enjoy my funsized girlfriend very much asshole." I said resting my hand on her thigh.

"Actually shitfaces I'm 5'2 so shut your mouths." She growled.

"Hey! I said I enjoyed your small size." I said in protest.

"Maybe you guys are just too tall. Fucking gigantic fuckers." She muttered looking at my 6'2 frame and Derrick's 6'1.

"Nah I don't think it's that." I said teasing but kissing her when she pouted. I watched as she frowned noticing Derrick's pissed off expression. We followed his stare to see Kristen and Kemp walking together. They had made it official that they were a couple a few days ago.

"He's deffinitely going to cheat on her. No fucking doubt about it." Derrick said shaking his head.

"Don't say that! Kemp has some morals." She said smacking his arm. I shrugged.

"It's Kemp though." I said honestly. She glared at me. Kemp was one of her closest guy friends.

"You guys are assholes. You're just as bad as Kristen and Kemp. You cheated on her with Claire so don't act like this is all her fault. And you." She said looking at me. "We won't need to worry about where Claire is sleeping because you're not welcome in my room tonight." She said hoping off me and stomping off. Derrick laughed at me and I flicked him off.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

**Spotted: J, A, and D at the quad. D learning that just because he's bitter about the breakup doesn't mean K is sobbing in her room. A word of advice, get over it Harrington. Also spotted, A telling J where he is not welcome tonight. Sorry Hotz looking like your spending tonight alone.**

Massie's POV:

I watched as Alicia came in clearly pissed and collasped in the desk next to me. My phone buzzed and I read the gossip girl blast. I turned to her.

"What did the idiots do now." I said and she turned to me.

"They are being assholes about Kristen and Kemp." She said rolling her eyes.

"They need to get over it. Everyone needs to get over it." I said and she nodded agreeing.

"Listen, i'm willing to put the past behind us if you are. We can start fresh." She said and my eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked her in disbelief. She nodded smiling holding out her hand.

"Thank god. I'm so sorry about what I did to you. I still can't believe that." I said and she smiled.

"It's forgotten." I grinned shaking her hand and hugging her. I watched as her phone buzzed and she opened the text rolling her eyes.

"He's such a prick." She muttered. "Josh?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Him and Derrick can just be so fucking obnoxious sometimes and they don't even care. It's so annoying."

"What's annoying?" Cam said sitting down next to her.

"Josh and Derrick bashing Kemp." I said.

"I'll be right back kids. Stay where you are." The teacher said and headed out. Cam got up and sat down on her desk his legs spread on either side of her chair.

"Derrick's a fuck and Josh's always been a dick. You know that." He said pulling Alicia's chair closer so she was touching his inner thighs.

"You know Josh would kill you if he saw you right now Fisher." I pointed out and he smirked.

"I'm well aware but hey, I did have her first." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you guys dated?" I asked them. "How did I not know? When?" I asked them.

"From the summer of 8th grade until middle of freshman year when she cheated on me with Hotz. Lost her virginity. That's when this whole thing started." He said.

"I was sorry. You know I was." She said looking at him. They shared a moment of intense staring before looking back at me.

"It's not like a big deal. We all dated in weird ass couples. Dylan and Kemp, Plovert and Kristen for a while, Claire and Derrick, we were all just horny and the girls were obsessed with us." He said smirking and Alicia slapped him playfully.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"So what are you guys going to do in like 2 months when we have summer?"

"Um, well we all live close to each other. Josh and Kristen live in NYC but everyone else lives in Westchester. It's right outside the city. So we basically all hang out. I mean last summer it kinda got fucked up but I think this summer with be better. Right Cammie." She said batting her eyelashes at him. He scowled.

"Stop calling me that." He said sitting back in his seat when they teacher came back. She smirked.

"Sorry Cammie. You know I love you." She said kissing his cheek. He rolled his eyes but smirked.

"Just like old times eh?" He said his eyes twinkling into hers referring to a memory that I didn't know. She grinned a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she looked down at her notebook and started copying the board. I raised my eyebrow at him and mouthed

"She has a boyfriend." but he just smiled and looked back down at her.

Kristen's POV:

"What are you doing?" Josh said sitting on the bleachers next to me as I stared out at the soccer field. I looked at him.

"Why didn't you guys play this year?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"We had a year suspension. Nothing we could do to change that." He said quietly.

"Alicia told me she saw you, behind the bleachers watching the games. You, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Plovert. She saw you guys wishing you were out there." I said to him.

"We will be back soon. Pre season starts in a few weeks anyway." He said and I dropped the subject.

"Does he hate me?" I asked him quietly.

"Kris, you cheated on him and your happier then he is. How do you want him to feel." He said to me. I wiped a tear that fell.

"I can't help how I feel. Plus, he cheated on me too." I said defensively.

"But you don't see him parading his girls around in your face." He said and I shook my head.

"Everything just got messed up. I hate Claire. That I know for sure." I said bitterly. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well I have to go apologize to Leesh so I can sleep in her bed tonight." He said and I looked at him.

"Do you love her?" I asked him quietly.

"More then anything in this whole world." He breathed turning on his heel and headed off. I looked back at the empty stadium and felt it. The emptiness inside me. I was just empty.

**They say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but in Kristen Gregory's case, what doesn't kill you just damages you permantly. You Know You Love Me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Plovert's POV:

"Hey Chris." I heard someone say and I smirked knowing the only girl who ever calls me Chris.

"Dylan Marvil." I said wiping the joint out of my mouth and embracing her. "Oh how I missed you and your mischeivous ways around here. How are you?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Better. A lot better. I'm glad I got better." She said gulping. I knew that she was still self concious and stuff. I placed my hand over hers and she stared at me with her emerald eyes.

"I'm glad your back." I said quietly.

"I'm glad to be back." She breathed leaning in close.

**What's this I see? D & C sharing a kiss? I guess drama never stops with these kids. You Know You Love Me. XOXO GG**

Alicia's POV:

"YOU KISSED HIM?" I yelled in the phone shooting up from my laying down position on my bed. "He kissed me, but yeah I kissed back. I don't know. I like him Leesh, alot." Dylan said into the phone.

"I just want to make sure you don't go back to your old habits." I said as someone knocked on our door. I got up clad in white short shorts and a black tank top risen up exposing my tan skin with my hair in a pony tail curly.

"I won't as long as you won't." She said knowingly and I sighed opening the door to see Josh.

"I will. I mean I haven't. Lemme call you back later Josh is here." I said and she said okay hanging up. I threw my iphone back on my bed and looked at him with my hand on my hip.

"I'm sorry I was talking shit about Kemp and Kris." He said with long eyes.

"You and Derrick can be such assholes sometimes." I muttered turning around letting him follow me into our room. I walked around all of Dylan's boxes she hasn't unpacked and sat on my bed looking up at him.

"Yeah but I'm your asshole." He said with a lopsided grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously, you need to stop agreeing with Derrick." I said sternly.

"Leesh, he's my best friend. What the fuck do you think I'm going to do? Ditch him when he needs me? No I'm going to sit there and agree with whatever shit he says because hes sad and I'm his best friend even if I don't agree with it." He said looking down at me. I stood up in front of him standing on my tippy toes. He bent his head down so our lips met.

"You're a good guy Joshua Hotz." I said and he smirked.

"I know. What the hell happened." He said. Suddenly Kristen barged in with Kemp, tongues in each others mouths, hands traveling, clothes hiked up. I looked at Josh giggling and he smirked.

"Hey guys." I said interupting them. Kristen pulled apart flushed; Kemp smirking proudly.

"Do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" He said gesturing to Kristen's bed. Josh nodded. I grabbed a red tight high waisted skirt slipping it on, and tossed a white loose blouse and my blazer. I took my hair out of my ponytail letting it tumble curly down my back. I grabbed my blue pumps and my phone and looked at them, who were clearly waiting impaciently for us to leave. I rolled my eyes grabbing Josh's hand and pulling him out of there.

"That is ridiculous." I said shaking my head.

"Like we haven't done the same to Cam and Derrick?" He said his eyes glistening reliving the memory. I smacked his arm playfully.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Hey Rivera." I heard a stuck up voice call.

"Hamiliton. I was wondering when I'd hear from you. What do you want." I asked her. She smirked.

"Well I know that Claire told you about her parents being poor. Now, there is something you can do to get me to not tell anyone." She said twirling her hair around her fingers batting her eyelashes at Josh. "If your interested, you know where to find me. Bye Josh." She said seductively blowing a kiss. "Girls." She snapped and walked away with her minions.

"Bye Josh." I said dramatically, mocking her. He grinned laughing.

"Shut up." He said slinging his arm around me as we headed over to the dining hall.

"Hello beautifuls" I said as we sat down. I watched as Cam glared at Derrick and Derrick looked at Claire who was talking to Massie but glancing at Cam every now and then.

"Can we stop this already? My birthday's this weekend and you guys are bumming me out." I said to them. Cam looked at me and softened.

"It's not my fault this kid can't keep his dick in his pants." He spat at Derrick. Derrick narrowed his eyes.

"Coming from the guy who kissed 2 other girls in front of his girlfriend. You basically pushed her away into me. Your the one who ruined your relationship. Not me." Derrick said coldly.

"Seems like your begging for another black eye Harrington." Cam said standing up. Derrick growled standing up and walking around to Cam's side of the table.

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of you Fisher?" He asked pushing Cam. I stood up placing my hand on his chest.

"Derr. Chill." I said softly but he pushed me away forcing me to slam into the table. Claire's and Massie's eyes widened as Josh stood up. He stood in front of Derrick nose to nose.

"You better calm the fuck down before I'm the one who gives you the black eye Harrington." Josh seethed in his face.

"This isn't your fight Josh." He said stepping away from Josh and shoving Cam.

"You wanna fight? Alright. Let's fight." He yelled causing the whole dining hall to quiet down.

"You guys are so fucking immature." Claire yelled stepping between them. "Cam I slept with Derrick to piss you off. He didn't do shit. He was drunk and I was mad. So take your anger out on me but not your best friend and Derrick shut the fuck up about Cam ruining his relationship because at least he doesn't have to watch his girlfriend be happier without him." Claire screamed. I watched as Cam and Derrick both glared at Claire.

**Give it to Claire Lyons to make a situation go from dangerous to deadly in a matter of 5 seconds.**

Claire's POV:

"You have a lot of fucking nerve to come in here and tell me how my relationship is. You have no fucking idea." Derrick said advancing towards me. I stepped back and bumped into Cam. "And like you should be talking. Cam didn't even want you. He just likes a challenge. He wanted to take your virginity. That's why he hates me. I did what he waited a whole year to do and it only took me a few seconds." I felt Cam tense. Derrick smirked walking closer to Cam. I stepped away and was pulled towards Alicia by Josh who stood in front of her and Massie protectively, his hand interlocked with Alicia's behind his back.

"How do you feel Cameron. Knowing that I got Claire's blood pumping. That I got her screaming in my ear wanting more." I watched as Derrick taunted him. His eyes locked with mine, his filled with betrayal, mine with regret.

"Shut the fuck up." He seethed at Derrick.

"And you know what she said after she came?" He asked Cam. "How glad she was it wasn't you she'd wake up next to." He said laughing. Cam turned on his heel ready to walk away but stopped.

"Hey Derrick. Your black eye's looking a little lonely. Hope this one can keep it company." He said slowly and turned punching him in the other eye quickly before storming out of the dining hall.

**Spotted: D & C showdown. Cam ended up getting his heart as bruised as Derrick's eye. Hope these two hottie's can work it out before anyone else get's hurt.**


	25. You're Bad And Undecided

Cam's POV:

"Cam?" I heard a voice say quietly. "Go away." I said coldly taking another gulp of scotch. I felt her arms wrap around me from the back.

"Leesh, go away." I said my voice cracking. I felt her tighten her grip.

"Claire wants to talk to you. She wants to explain." She said and I turned around staring at her with a tear stained face.

"Tell her I want her to go fuck herself or Derrick. I could care less." I said. Alicia sighed as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"I know it hurts Cam, it is supposed to. But you will be okay. I promise. If you ever need me come over." She said quietly kissing my cheek and walking out closing the door quietly. I sighed and poured myself another drink, trying to do whatever I could to numb this aching pain.

**Spotted: C lonely, sad, and self medicated.**

Massie's POV:

"What the fuck just happened." I said pacing around Alicia's dorm with Claire and Josh.

"Hey guys." Alicia said quietly after coming back from Cam's room. Josh stood up.

"What happened?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"He's not taking it good but he will be okay." She said eyeing Claire who was staring out the window.

"Has anyone seen Derrick?" I asked them. "Are you okay from being pushed into the table anyway?" I asked her. She lifted her shirt to expose a bruise that was forming on her hip.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She said once she and I noticed Josh's face. "Don't do anything Hotz. It isn't your fight." She said looking up at him.

"Once he hurts you, it is." He said pissed, his eyes liting up.

"Please." She said and he rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I'm going to take Claire back and leave you guys alone." I said quietly grabbing Claire's shoulders guiding her unresponsive body out the door.

Alicia's POV:

"I don't know why it's bothering you so much." I said once we had changed, him in sweats shirtless and me in a black tank and grey sweats. He collasped on my bed face down into my pillow. I heard him groan and mutter something inadudible. I sighed laying down next to him. He turned his face so he could look at me.

"Why are you so upset?" I said him quietly. He glared at me rolling on top of me.

"Because you're fucking mine and honestly no one should be touching let alone hurting you. Not even fucking me. He put his hands on you tonight and I didn't do shit." He said so angry.

"Josh. I love you. It would of been worse if you stepped in. And it was my fault for getting involved. I shouldn't of done that. Don't take it out on yourself." I said staring at him. His eyes slightly calmed down and I took this time to kiss his neck helping his calm down.

"You need to chill babe." I mumbled against his neck. I felt him loosen up as I sucked leaving a hickey. I smirked when he pulled back smirking.

"There's my babe." I said licking my lips. I pulled his mouth on mine as his one of his hands rose up my shirt while the other dipped into my sweats. I felt his hand rub my center against my underwear. I closed my eyes letting out a moan. His eyes glistened with satisifaction. I felt his other hand drift lower pulling my sweats lower and lower until they were down to my knees and somehow my underwear joined them. He pulled his lips away from mine kissing my stomach getting lower and lower until he stopped right at my center. I watched him lick his lips and look at me with want. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you insist on torturing me." I said needed to feel more contact. He winked before dipping his head down again pressing his lips to my center licking and sucking. My eyes fluttered closed as my jaw dropped, my mouth only making out moans as he shoved his tongue inside me. One of my hands fisted the sheets in pure pleasure as the other rubbed the back of his head pushing him closer as I arched my hips up. As I managed to stop my moans I pulled his hair up and he looked at me questioning.

"Just fucking get inside me already Joshua." I demanded and he smirked giving me one last lick before shoving off his pants and boxers. He layed back down on top of me pressing his member against me but not entering.

"How bad do you want me?" He asked teasing me his lips dangerously close to mine.

"I'll tell you once you get the fuck in me." I seethed growing impacient. He smirked bringing his lips to my neck creating multiple hickeys. I growled, him not in me yet and shoved him off of me, climbing on top of him.

"Maybe next time you should give me what I want when I want it Hotz." I said once he growled always wanting to be on top as I dipped down on top of him. As soon as he was in me he forced me to the side climbing back on top of me.

"You know how I am about being on top Leesh." He said smirking pumping in and out of me. I screamed out in pleasure as he thrusted harder and harder. My nails dug into his back as I bit his shoulder to try to stop my moans.

"Faster." I moaned and he obeyed breathing heavy his head resting on my neck. I felt his hot short breathes on my skin.

"Are you gonna cum baby?" He said picking up his head looking at me. "Because if not I can go on for as long as you need." He said smirking. As if clockwork he thrusted in me one last time and I came. He grinned preparing to come.

"Wait." I said and he stopped confused pulling out.

"Leesh, I'm loaded. You can't stop now." He said in need to unload standing up with me.

"Just relax." I said getting on my knees. His eyes widened.

"Alicia we talked about this. You don't have to." He said about to step back but I grabbed his large member.

"I want to. You do me I do you right?" I said placing my mouth on him taking him in. I felt his hand push my head closer as I heard him moaning loudly. I looked up a little to see his mouth open, his eyes closed and I smirked and kept going.

"Oh god." He said. "You might want to stop. I needa cum." He said and I went deeper signaling him to continue.

"Oh shit." He moaned doing a small hip thrust into my throat and suddenly my throat was filled with a milky white substance which I swallowed easily and then pulled him out of my mouth standing up pulling up my pants and pulling down my shirt as he pulled his pants up as well. He collasped on my bed his eyes closed as I ran in the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was done I came out to see him laying facing the ceiling, eyes closed, breathing heavy still. I smiled climbing on top of him my legs stradling his legs wrapping my arms around his neck laying my head on his shoulder. I felt his heart still racing.

"I love you." He mumbled yawning.

"I love you too." I said growing tired as well.

"Why did you do that. The blow job thing. I told you before, you never have to get on your knee's for me." He said opening his eyes.

"Because when you say I don't have to do it, it just makes me want to do it more. Plus, you tasted me it's only fair I tasted you too." I mumbled against his shoulder as I pulled the blanket over us.

"Goodnight baby." I said drifting off into a deep slumber.

"Sweet dreams Leesh." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

Massie's POV:

"Leesh!" I said pounding on her door. "We have class in 10 minutes! Let's go." I yelled and the door flung open.

"She's getting dressed." A shirtless tired Josh said collasping on her bed again.

"Late night?" I asked him smirking. He rolled over winking at me.

"It always is."

"Get your lazy ass up." Alicia scolded Josh as she came out in a navy short skirt and a white button down unbuttoned and rolled up with a tie loose around her neck. Her hair was straight and in a fishtail side braid.

"But I'm tired." He grumbled. She kicked up her red platform heels and jumped on him sitting on his abs as his hands found her hips.

"You have class in a half an hour. Don't be late. I mean it Josh." She said and he nodded frowning. She smiled kissing him.

"Bye babe." She said walking out.

"Bye Josh." I said following her. I handed her the coffee I had gotten her.

"I got the perfect dress for your party." I said to her and she smirked.

"Who you after these days?" She asked me as we entered the lecture hall.

"I don't know. I'm trying to stay out of the drama for now, at least until everyone stops with this stupid fighting shit." I said following her into the back row where Cam was not present.

"Do you think he will show?" I asked her referrin to Cam. She shrugged.

"To be honest, he's probably drunk and stoned at the moment. He shouldn't be here." She said. I shrugged.

"I still can't believe Derrick did that." I said pulling out my Ipad and taking notes.

"They are both hurt and confused and need to take out their anger on something and they are choosing each other. It's not okay but its what it is. I'm still waiting for Claire and Kristen to have a fight. Kristen's scared of Claire. I would be too."

"And Kemp has been avoiding D." I pointed out. She nodded.

"But honestly I can't say I would handle it any better. If I made the mistake of cheating on Josh to make him pissed off like Claire did I don't think he would be as calm as Cam was."

"So much for a big happy family eh?" I said and she laughed sadly shaking her head.

"I guess not."

**Spotted: M & A getting closer and closer. Watch out Claire and Kris. You better act fast before you loose Leesh forever.**

Dylan's POV:

"Hey cuteness." I said sitting next to Josh. He smirked.

"Where's Chris?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know. Probably getting baked before class." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you company. Speaking of Plovert, everyone saw Gossip Girl, are you dating?" I asked her slinging her arm around the back of her chair in the lecture hall.

"Not sure, we kissed once and I haven't really seen him in a while except for quick waves or winks around campus." I said sighing. Suddenly Plovert plopped down in the chair next to me.

"Hey. You look good." He said smirking.

"I already knew that but thanks for telling me again." I said smirking.

"Oh, I was talking about Hotz over there." He said joking blowing Josh a kiss. Josh's face was filled with disgust.

"Dude, no matter how many times you fuck people, your comments about being attracted to me will always be creepy and true." Josh said pulling out his phone.

"Tell Leesh sometimes I want to fuck you more then her." Plovert said jokingly. Josh flicked him off and I giggled.

"How are you?" He asked me placing his hand on my thigh. I licked my lips at him.

"I could be better." I said winking and pulling out my computer and began to take notes. I felt his lips move to my neck. I tensed up. What the fuck is he doing?

"Chris." I moaned quietly closing my eyes feeling his lips suck on my skin.

"Dyl, if you get us in trouble for having an orgasm in class I'm going to piss my pants." Josh said grinning. I shot my eyes open blushing and rose my hand.

"Yes Ms. Marvil?" The teacher asked.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked quickly. Once he said yes I grabbed my purse and ran towards the bathroom knowing I was wet, but not before Plovert smacked my ass.

**Spotted: Ms. Marvil needing to excuse herself to cool down. Thanks to Chris Plovert, she was feeling extra hot this morning.**

Claire's POV:

"Hey guys." I said quietly sitting down with Alicia and Massie. I was a mess and I knew it. I was wearing black sweatpants with a blue tank top, my hair in a messy knotty bun and my makeup smudged.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked while they gave me hugs. I shrugged.

"I've been better. I need to talk to Cam and explain. Derrick was lying. Half of that stuff never happened and the other half I can't even remember!" I exclaimed. Alicia sighed and then her eyes widened. I turned around furing my eyebrows and followed her stare. Josh had Derrick pinned on the building. I turned back around but Alicia had already started running ditching her shoes. Me and Massie sprinted after her.

"Dude. Chill out. I didn't even mean to push her." Derrick breathed. Josh looked at him with fiery eyes and pressed harder on his neck.

"Josh what the fuck are you doing!" Alicia said trying to pull him off of Derrick.

"Perfect. Your here. Derrick fucking say it." He seethed at Derrick. Derrick looked at Alicia.

"I'm sorry I shoved you. I didn't even mean it. I was just pissed at Cam and you were in my way." He choked out and Josh punched him in the face.

"And." He yelled at Derrick growing impacient.

"I'll never touch you like that again." He said rubbing his neck once Josh released his grip on him.

"I'm not even mad at you for that. How could you fucking do that to Cam. What? You have no heart? How would you feel if Kemp and Kristen described them having sex to you in front of the whole school?" Alicia yelled at him. He looked down.

"I'm sorry. I was just upset. And Josh I'm sorry for yelling at you and touching Alicia. I was just pissed." He said and Josh looked at him with anger.

"Fix it with Cam and Claire and then come talk to me. I'm done with this shit." He spat as Alicia tried to calm him down. I glared at him and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Claire." He breathed. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for taking your virginity when I knew you wanted it to be special. I'm sorry what Cam did to you to make you mad and come to me. I'm sorry that I blew up at you yesterday. But most of all I'm sorry I ruined what you had with Cam." He said quietly and I nodded a tear slipping from my eye.

"I forgive you." He gave me a nod and started heading towards his dorm.

**Looks like Claire might forgive you D, but as one friendship mends the other one breaks. Looks like Josh is fed up with this fighting.**

Kristen's POV:

"Are you breaking up with me?" I choked out not believing what was going on. Kemp looked down.

"I didn't say that. I just said that I think we should take a break until everything calms down. I might be happy with you but I don't want to loose Derrick as my friend." He said quietly.

"Don't leave me. I have nothing left." I whispered. He frowned.

"If that's what you think then I feel sorry for you. You have amazing friends that want to be there for you but you push them away." He said to me. I grew angry.

"Alicia is too busy trying to fix things to notice me, Dylan is off with Chris all the time and I hate Claire. She slept with Derrick! Who does that!" I exclaimed standing up.

"You did the same thing with me! Maybe you need to take some time and realize the person you've become." He said and walked out.

**If you felt alone and empty before Kris, just wait. I have a feeling this is going to get a lot worse before it gets better. Good Luck. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Cam's POV:

"You should stop drinking." I heard her say quietly. I laughed bitterly.

"Since when do you care?" I asked turning to Claire. She frowned.

"I've always cared about you Cam. You can blame me for ruining us and I can blame you but deep down we both know the truth. It was both of us. Fate. Maybe if you weren't so baked, you wouldn't of kissed Olivia and Skye and I wouldn't of gotten mad at ran off." She said quietly.

"If Kristen and Derrick hadn't gotten in a fight, he wouldn't have been drunk and you wouldn't of bumped into him." I said staring into her blue eyes.

"Maybe everything would be different." She said her eyes filling with tears.

"But its not." I choked out drinking the rest of my scotch.

"I know you don't forgive me now but-" She started.

"I lied." We heard a deep voice say and turned to see Derrick standing in the doorway.

"When we were having sex, she wanted it to be you. She said your name, not mine. She loves you and you should be together. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to both of you." He said quietly and walking out. I looked at her.

"I love you." I breathed quietly. Her eyes widened and she pressed her lips to mine. She layed down my bed and I hovered over her slipping my tongue in her mouth. She pulled off my tee shirt rubbing her hands all over my abs. I pulled away from her to pull of her tank top licking my lips at her perfect B cups. I snapped off her bra. She tugged on my pants and I kicked them off.

"You promise you won't leave?" She asked me, so vulnerable. I bent my head down, my lips next to her ear.

"You will never get rid of me Lyons." I whispered and she pulled my lips on hers . I slid down her pants.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered once I had her completely naked. Her's eyes lit up. I left a trail of kisses starting at her neck down past her breasts, down her stomach settling on her inner thighs. I looked back up to see her eyes already closed. I grinned beginning to suck on her center. Hearing her moan my name was already driving me crazy. I plunged a finger inside hers and her mouth opened wide. After a few minutes of pumping in and out she grabbed my head.

"I want you Cam. Now." She said sternly and I obeyed.

"You're not on birth control right?" I asked her sliding on the condom. She shook her head.

"Sorry." She said. I kissed her cheek.

"It's fine." I said dipping down into her. Knowing it was only her second time, I went slow and soft but that didn't stop her moans. I sucked on her neck as she purred in my ear and I pumped in and out of her.

"You like that baby?" I asked her heavy breathing. She nodded her short breathe tickling my neck. I got greedy pumping faster loving the feeling of being inside of her but she didn't object. Her moans turned into screams and I knew she was about to cum.

"Oh Yeah baby. Right there." She moaned in my ear. I ducked my head down lower taking her left breast in my mouth. She showed me she enjoyed it by pressing my head lower as I bit and licked on her hard nipple.

"Oh Imma come." She said out of breath. I slammed into her one last time and I felt the sheets get soaked. I smirked explosing soon after. I went to pull out but she stopped me.

"Just stay inside for a little longer." She begged and I nodded kissing her softly.

"I love you Cameron Fisher. Always have always will." She said rubbing my cheek.

"I love you too." I said.

"Is it going to hurt. Last time I was too drunk to remember." She said embarassed.

"I'll go slow I promise." I said pulling out ever so slowly knowing how much it would hurt just by how tight she was. I heard her wince as I finally got out. I pulled my blanket over our bodies. I heard her heart beating fast as she fell asleep.

**Spotted: Cam and Claire having a lot of fun making up. One less relationship to fix, one more sex craved couple. Have fun BOCD. You Know You Love Me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	26. Happy Birthday Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Lisi Harrison.

* * *

Alicia's POV:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shot my eyes open to see Claire, Dylan, and Massie on top of me. I grinned.

"Aw thanks guys." I said hugging them.

"You have to open our presents!" Massie exclaimed and they shoved their gifts in my face. I giggled.

"Alright. Claire i'll do your's first." I said opening it. My jaw dropped. It was the most gorgeous dress I've seen. It was a black bustier with the sides cutout with a red highlow skirt on the bottom.

"I love it." I said smiling. "i'll wear it today." I said and she smirked.

"Dylan." I said opening her box. I smirked at her choice of the highest Jimmy Choo black heels with sparkley spikes on the back.

"Nice choice Dyl." I said winking knowing that she always gives me the coolest shoes for my birthday.

"Alright and Massie." I said and she smiled.

"I know it's not the best but my mom didn't give me allowance this month." She said quietly and I opened the tiny box to see a Tiffany necklace. It was beautiful. ( . ?fromGrid=1&sku=28906277&mcat=148204&cid=287465&search_params=p+2-n+12-c+287465-s+5-r+101323338+101424822-t+-ri+-ni+1-x+)

I smiled.

"It's beautiful Mass. Thank you so much." I said giving them all hugs.

"Well move your ass birthday girl. We got class unfortchunatly. Oh and you have to wear this." Dylan said giving me a little tiara that said Birthday Girl in red. I stuck my tongue out and jumped in the shower. Once I was all clean I slipped on the dress Claire got me and the heels from Dylan. I curled my hair leaving it down and long putting the tiara in my hair and did my makeup smokey with a red lip to match my dress. I finished with Massie's necklace.

"Let's go ladies." I said coming out of the bathroom. There jaws dropped. I smirked.

Plovert's POV:

"So what did you get Leesh?" I said waiting for Josh to get dressed for class. He came out without a shirt out and opened his safe that he kept in his closet. He pulled out a tiny blue box. He opened it up and my jaw dropped.

"Dude. How much did that fucking cost? Not that it matters when your the richest kid in America." I said. He smirked shrugging.

"Enough." He said closing it back up and placing it back in the safe locking it up.

"Are you still pissed at Derrick and Cam?" I asked him as he put on his shirt.

"D's just being a fucking bitch and me and Cam are fine. Once he makes up with Cam i'll be chill with him." He said simply. I nodded understanding as we headed out.

"Yo Dude!" Josh called out to Cam who I was walking by looking around.

"Looking for Claire?" I said smirking. He winked.

"Maybe but hey. Can you blame me?" Suddenly Claire, Dylan and Alicia emerged from their dorm.

"Damn. Whose that hot piece in the black and red dress? Oh wait. It's my girlfriend." Josh said smirking heading towards her. I watched as he placed his hands underneath her butt lifting her up.

"Happy Birthday Leesh." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hey babe." Cam said to Claire also kissing her.

"Hey babe." I said mocking them to Dylan. She giggled.

"Oh baby! I was just waiting to see you!" She exclaimed sarcastically jumping up wrapping her legs around my waist. Claire glared as Cam flicked us off. Dylan jumped down laughing.

"Happy Birthday Leesh." I said hugging Alicia as did Cam.

"So how big is this party going to be?" I asked her casually slinging my arm around Dylan's shoulder.

"Everyone whose anyone will be there. Even Skye and Olivia won't be able to stay away." She said smirking.

"My kind of party." Cam said grinning.

"Alright well see you guys later." Josh sad walking away with Alicia.

"Tell me what he got her." Dylan said hungry for answers turning to me. Claire also glanced at me curiously.

"I can't tell." I said shrugging. Dylan stomped her foot.

"Chrissssssss" She whined. I laughed pulling her close.

"Sorry babe. You're just going to have to wait and see when she does." I said and she pouted.

"Fine." She said sourly.

Cam's POV:

"I love you." I said pulling Claire close as I walked her to her classroom. She grinned.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." She said kissing me softly.

"I'll never get tired of saying it." I said pulling away once people started filing into her classroom. "Cam? Can we talk?" Derrick said standing in front of us hands stuffed in his pockets. I nodded kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye babe." She said and I nodded heading off with Derrick .

"I'm sorry dude, it was a drunken mistake. I would take it back if I could. I just want us all to get back to what we used to." He said quietly. I smirked.

"Dude your such a girl." I said punching him in the arm. He grinned knowing it was all good.

"Shut up." He said rolling his eyes.

"Now when are you going to make up with Kemp." I asked him as we headed into the locker room for gym.

"Whenever he stops fucking Kristen." He said bitterly.

"You know they broke up right?" I asked him slipping off my dress pants and putting on gym shorts. He looked at me. "Since when?" He asked me his eyes wide.

"Like 2 days because you and his friendship means more then his relationship. I gotta give it to him. He sticks to bros over hoes always."

"I feel like a dickhead now. He's tried to talk to me like 5 times today." He said looking down.

"Well you're always a dickhead." I said joking. "Just talk to him at lunch. It will all be chill." He said.

**Spotted: The crew slowly getting back together. Well at least the boys anyway. Hopefully C & K can make up so we can start the party.**

Alicia's POV:

"Happy Birthday Alicia!" The 20th person said to me. I smirked thanking them and turning to Josh.

"I'm going to go lit up. Bye babe. Happy Birthday." Josh said pulling out a joint. I rolled my eyes kissing him and walking into the lecture hall with Massie.

"So I asked Skye what she wanted me to do so she would keep Claire's secret." I said to her.

"What was it?" Massie asked me. I bent over and whispered it in her ear. Her eyes widened as she pulled away.

"No way. Are you going to do it?" She whispered. I shrugged. "I don't know. And If I did it, Josh could never find out. I just don't feel like lying to him." I said quietly. My phone rang. I opened the new text from Gossip Girl.

**Spotted: Josh and Skye having a serious conversation outside by the quad, looking a little too close. What would A think? It is your birthday Leesh, you can cry if you want too. **

I furred my eyebrow in confusion and anger. Josh and Skye?

"It's probably not what it looks like." Massie said trying to confort me. I glared at the picture of them looking awfully close.

"No Mass. With them, it's always what it fucking looks like." I said pissed shoving my phone in my purse.

Josh's POV:

"Dude. You're in deep shit." Kemp said to me after 2nd period. I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like I always am. What's it this time?" I said handing him the joint so he could take a puff. He pulled out his phone showing me the text. My eyes widened.

"Fuck." I said sighing. As if clockwork I see Alicia storming over with Claire and Massie pissed off.

"Gimme a hit quickly." I said preferring to be high for this. I took a big hit and handed it back to him. As soon as she stormed over I felt her hand collide with my cheek. My jaw dropped as I already felt the pain on my face. I stood up and she started hitting me in the chest.

"You're such a fucking dick." She yelled at me hitting me. I grabbed her tiny wrists tightly but not hurting her.

"Calm down Alicia." I said sternly. Her eyes lit up with anger.

"What the fuck Joshua. You cheating son of a bitch." She seethed at me.

"I didn't fucking cheat on you. You're insane." I yelled at her.

"Then why were you fucking pressed against Skye fucking Hamiliton this morning you inconsiderate asshole." She screamed at me.

"She came onto me! Your need to chill out."I said calmly to her.

"Oh I need to chill out? You're the one whose getting cozy with someone whose not fucking me!" She said trying to hit me again. I grabbed her pushing her against the wall.

"Let go of me." She seethed her chest heaving up and down. I smirked checking out her boobs. She kneed me in the balls. I let out a groan.

"You bitch." I growled at her pushing her harder against the wall.

"Joshua. Get the fuck off of me." She yelled at me as I pressed my body against hers. I smiled kissing her neck pushing her hands on either side of the wall so she couldn't move. I felt her body temp rise as I began working on a hickey.

"Massie. Can you get me out of here." She begged trying not to give it.

"Don't act like you don't want this." I breathed in her ear.

"I don't. You're a cheating bastard." She said stuttering a little. I grinned pressing my lips on hers. I felt her try to fight it, until giving it and slipping her tongue into my mouth.

"Of course." I heard Massie said and I grinned slipping my hand sneakily under her dress so no one could see. I stroked her center through her underwear and I felt her tense underneath me.

"Stop Josh." She ordered but I just smirked at her.

"I'll stop when you're not mad anymore." I whispered in her ear huskily.

"Why the fuck was she on top of you Joshua?" I seethed in his ear.

"She tried to come on to me. I told her to stay away. Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?" I said quietly looking at her bringing my hand away from underneath her skirt. She bit her lip.

"Look, I trust you. I don't trust her." She said and I took the pressure off her wrists intertwining our hands.

"You don't have to. All I want you to do is stop stressing over stupid shit with girls who don't mean anything to me. It's your birthday, do you really want to spend it fighting?" I asked her quietly. She sighed shaking her head.

"No." She said and smirked bringing her lips to my ear. "But Hotz, if I see you that close to another girl ever again, I'll cut your dick off. Understood?" She breathed in my ear. I gulped nodding knowing she was serious and she kissed my cheek heading off with Massie. I let out a breath and narrowed my eyes at Skye who was watching from a distance smirking.

**Spotted: A & J making up way to soon for a certain blonde's liking. Seems Skye watched with quite the appetite. For destruction that is.**

Kemp's POV:

"Dude." I heard Derrick say. I looked up and saw Derrick looking at me with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I heard you broke up with Kris." He said quietly.

"Yeah well. Some shit isn't worth the drama." I said to him. He sat down next to me. I handed him the joint and he took a hit.

"You fucked my girlfriend bro." He said to me.

"I'm sorry. I loved her and I took advantage of the situation. If I could take it back I would." I said and Derrick shrugged blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"If you love her dude, go and fucking get her already." He said bumping my fist.

**Now that the bromances are back on will the girls ever stop this cat fighting? All I know is Leesh's party is in a few hours and a lot can happen in one night. You Know You Love Me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Claire's POV:

"I'm glad you got everything you wanted Kuhliare." I heard Kristen snarl. I turned around to see her standing there with a look to kill. She was a mess clearly wearing the school uniform with her hair messy and unbrushed. Her makeup was heavy but smudged and her eyes bloodshot from smoking or crying...probably both.

"I don't really want to deal with this right now Kristen." I said sighing trying to walk away but she walked in front of me.

"You think you can just steal my best friends, sleep with my boyfriend and everything is just going to be fine?"

"I didn't steal your friends. You just shut them out." I said rolling my eyes trying not to get bitchy. "As for Derrick, you slept with Kemp so you fucked that one up by yourself."

"Alicia and everybody might not see it but I do. You're not as sweet as you try to seem. You better watch your back Lyons. Because when I'm done with you you'll be just as lonely as I am." She seethed stalking off.

**Spotted: K telling C exactly what she's getting. If I were you C, I wouldn't shake it off to easily. If there is one thing I've learned about Kristen,**

**it's that she never lets you off easy. You Know You Love Me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

**Next is Alicia's Birthday party! :)**

**I read all of your reviews and try to please as many of you as I can :) If you would like me to respond to all of them annon or not I can. Just lemme know :) Hope you enjoy and review! **


	27. There You Go Again Making Me Love You

Disclaimer: All belongs to Lisi Harrison.

Hey guys :) Hope you like this chapter :) Read and review! 3

* * *

Massie's POV:

"Can you zip this?" Alicia said turning her back to me. I looked at her in jealously zipping up her dress. To say she looked gorgeous was an understatement. Her dress was tight on the top with jewels on the top which then flared out in a short black and red tutu skirt. She paired it with red sparkly heels. Her hair was in a updo with curls framing her face and her makeup was smokey black with a red lip to match her dress.

"What's wrong." I asked her as she stood in the mirror with a frown.

"I keep thinking of what Skye wants me to do. Is it worth it? For them to leave Claire alone?" She asked me grabbing her purse.

"I can't tell you what to do but just remember what you could loose before you do anything." I said and she nodded heading out. I followed her wearing a black strapless dress that was ending lower thigh that was tight at the top and flared out a little. I paired it with blue heels and I pulled my hair in a curly bun and did my makeup glittery. I hoped in the limo that held me, her, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Plovert, who had all made up and the girls. Kristen was wearing a gold dress ending mid thigh who sat in the corner by herself glaring at us, and Claire who was wearing a white dress with pink heels. Dylan wore a black tight dress with the back cutout and shimmery shoes with her red hair in gorgeous curls.

"Where's Josh?" Derrick asked Alicia.

"Here." Josh said stepping into the limo looking oh so sexy. He was wearing black dress pants with a black shirt with a red tie. He shook his hair out of his head out of his eyes sending a sudden shock of his scent through my body as he sat down next to Alicia.

"Aw the lovers are color cordinating." Kemp said grinning. Josh flicked him off as Alicia pulled on his tie pulling his lips to hers.

Kristen's POV:  
I looked at Kemp and Derrick. Just pick Kristen. But I couldn't. I didn't know what I wanted and that was a problem.

"Ready Kris?" I heard Massie ask me as we all piled out of the limo and walked down the red carpet out front. Their was paparazzi of course from Josh's fame, to Alicia's dad.

"Just smile." I muttered to myself. I felt a hand snake through mine and I looked to see Kemp there. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you." I said to him and he nodded as we smiled for some pictures.

"LET'S PARTY!" Derrick screamed as we all walked into the party that was already underway.

Claire's POV:  
"Let's do it." Cam whispered to me sneaking his hand underneath my dress.

"It's Leesh's birthday! You're ridiculous." I said playfully smacking his hand. He pulled me on his lap in one of the booths.

"Come on. You know you want it." He said my eyes rolling back in my head as he rubbed my center through my underwear.

"Cam." I moaned kissing his neck. "You need to stop doing this to me." I said as he pulled my underwear to a side and slipped his fingers inside me. My jaw dropped.

"Stop Cameron. Not here. We are in public." I scolded him but failed to get away letting the pleasure take over. I kissed him letting him slip his tongue in my mouth.

**Spotted: C & C getting a little carried away. Everyone knows you can't keep a bad girl down. Have fun you two. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Josh's POV:

"I never got to give you your birthday present." I murmured in Alicia's ear as we slow danced. She grinned pulling me over to a booth sitting on my lap laying her legs on the rest of the booth. I pulled the small box out of my pocket placing it in her small hand. She slowly opened it to see the ring. (Not an engagement ring just so we are clear)

"I saw you staring at it when we were in the city." I said referring to the pink sapphire ring surrounded by diamonds I had bought from Tiffany's. . ?fromGrid=1&sku=28600992&mcat=148204&cid=287466&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+287466-r+101323353-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

I slide in on her finger perfectly as a tear fell from her cheek. I wiped it away.

"Do you not like it?" I asked confused. She shook her head smiling pressing her lips to mine.

"I love it and you." She said and my eyes lit up as she leaned in again.

Massie's POV:  
"Hey lonely." I said sitting down next to Derrick. He gave me a weak grin.

"I'm not lonely. I got my best friend called vodka to hang out with." He said taking another shot. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave the brooding to Fisher. Come dance with me." I said to him dragging him on the dance floor as a slow song hit the speakers. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his on my waist. We swayed to the music.

"Wanna know a secret?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Your the most beautiful girl here." He said and I blushed.  
"Wanna know a secret?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"I never got over you." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me surprised. I nodded. He leaned in pressing his lips to mine. I felt what I felt the first time I kissed him. Sparks. I opened my mouth so he could slip his tongue in my mouth as his hands traveling down to my butt. I ran my hands through his hair as he pulled me closer.

**Spotted: M & D hot and heavy on the dance floor. I guess they couldn't stay away from each other no matter how hard they tried. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Dylan's POV:

"You look hot." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned to see Chris there. I smirked.

"You're looking not to bad yourself." I said leaning against the wall.

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you." I started.

"I know. About when I kissed you." He said.

"And I know it didn't mean anything, and I don't want to sound pathetic or desperate but-" I rambled on and he stopped me by pressing his lips to mine.

"I want to be with you. I promise Dyl. It did mean something." He said quietly. I grinned grabbing his tie and pulling his lips on mine as he rested his hand on the wall behind me.  
**Suddenly everything is working out but you know what they say, a happy ending is just a story that hasn't ended yet. **

Kristen's POV:

I looked out at the cityline. Everything was more peaceful up here. I dangled my feet over the end.

"Kris." I heard Kemp say quietly sitting down next to me placing his legs over the edge as well.

"How can we be so messed up?" I asked looking at him with glassy eyes.

"That night happened. We can't change it. We did something wrong and so did Derrick Cam and Claire. We can't act like it didn't happen and we can't act like feelings did change." He said quietly. "How we go from here, is what really matters. I want to be happy, you make me happy. I know I was selfish to break up with her yesterday but I just wanted everything to get back to normal. I now know I want you more then anything." He said placing his hand over mine.

"How can I trust you won't hurt me again?" I said quietly so vulnerable.

"I love you. I will never hurt you again. I promise." He said and I smiled pressing my lips to his.

Skye's POV:

"Let's get this over with." Alicia said coldly pushing past me and Conner.

"You look beautiful." Conner said to her pulling her close to him. She looked at him disgusted.

"Don't touch me." She said pushing him away. He smirked grabbing her ass.

"Alright. All I need is one kiss. But wait I have to go to the bathroom first. Hold on." I said and Alicia rolled her eyes as I hurried off. I pulled out Alicia's iphone I had taken from her purse.

Meet me in the back room. We need to talk.

I sent to Josh. He replied almost immediately saying he was on his way. I smirked putting it back in her purse and hurried back.

"Alright. Let's do it." I said and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"You will leave Claire alone?" She asked me and I nodded. "And Josh won't find out?" She asked me a little nervous trying not to show it though. I smiled.

"He never has to know." I said and she sighed grabbing Conner's colar of his shirt and pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her body. I smirked as Josh pushed open the door. Alicia pulled away and turned around freezing.

"Josh." She breathed. He looked at her with betrayed eyes walking slowly to her.

"I can explain." She said but he just pulled out a small blue box.

"Happy Birthday Alicia." He said quietly shoving the box into her hands and stepping behind her to Conner.

"Hey dude." He said grinning. Josh looked at him with the darkest look i've ever seen someone make connecting his fist to Conner's face.

Derrick's POV:  
"JOSH!" I heard Alicia screaming. I furred my eyebrows at Massie and we ran towards the curtain shoving it aside. Alicia was standing there tears down her face begging Josh to get off of Conner but Josh wouldn't listen. I winced just looking at Conner's bloody face.

"Dude. He's done. Stop." I said quietly placing my hand on Josh's shoulder. He shoved my off continuing to punch Conner.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked them looking at Skye who was smirking.

"I ki-" Alicia tried but Josh cut her off.

"Nothing." He said roughly releasing Conner and storming off.

**It's always what it looks like Leesh. You said it yourself. Have fun trying to get out of this one. Looks like Josh isn't looking for excuses. You Know You Love Me XOXO GG.**

Kristen's POV:

"Is that Josh?" I asked out loud as me and Kemp held hands by the entrance. It was. He stormed past us.

"Josh. Dude. What happened." Kemp said as we ran after him. He ignored us opening the door to his limo and slamming it shut. Kemp opened it before he could lock it getting in with him.

"Stay here. Be there for Alicia. She obviously needs you." He said quietly giving me a kiss and closing the door. I watched as the limo drove off and sighed walking back into the party.

"Alicia?" I called out heading in the direction Josh came from. I pushed back the curtain to see Skye grinning to herself, Conner unconsicious on the floor, bloody, Derrick calling 911 and Massie hugging Alicia as she cried. I quickly bent down to her.

"Leesh. What happened?" She just stared at me with glassy eyes.

"It's over. For good." She said laying her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close as her light crying became loud sobs.

**Sometimes, you can't fix what you've done. Only grow stronger or in Alicia's case, break apart in a way no one ever expected.**

Kemp's POV:  
"What happened." I asked him worriedly watching him tighten his bloody fists until they turned white.

"Nothing." He gritted through his teeth, his eyes blazing.

"Well your fist tells a different story." I said and he stared at the ground.

"Nothing fucking happened so stop fucking asking me about it." He seethed opening the fridge and pouring himself some scotch gulping it down easily.

"Fine don't talk about it. But the fact that you left Alicia on her birthday is fucked u-"

"She kissed Conner." He cut me off. My eyes widened.

"It probably was him. He like stalks her."

"No. He has always had a crush on her but he would never force himself on her. She had to initiate it or let him." He said bitterly. I shook my head.

"Dude. You need to talk to her. You love her right?" I asked him knowing the answer already.

"I always will but I guess it wasn't enough." He said quietly before a sudden impact hit his side of the car. I saw him fly through the air of the limo before my vision went black.

**And just when you think it can't get worse, it does. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	28. It's Out Of Our Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**When a tragedy strikes, you have to accept the outcome. If you live in denial and think of what could of been, you miss what really is. **

Derrick's POV:  
"Hurley and Hotz. Where are they?" I said out of breath.

"Hurley is in room 2. Hotz was rushed into surgery. He won't be out for hours. 3 at a time to visit Mr. Hurley." The nurse said and I thanked her. Alicia, Massie, Claire, Cam, Kristen Plovert and Dylan sat down in the waiting room. I turned to them.

"Josh is in surgery and will be for a while." I said quietly. "We can see Kemp though. Three at a time." I said and Kristen stood up.

"I'll go first." She said.

"I'll go too i guess." I said.

"Me too man." Plovert said standing up as we headed towards Kemp's room.

**Some are lucky, and are just left with scratches and scars, little memories of how forchunate they are.**

Cam's POV:  
"Can we please have anymore information about Joshua Hotz?" Me and Alicia begged the nurse.

"It doesn't look good. If your friend has family, this would be the time to call them." She said quietly with sad eyes. This can't be happening. I looked to see Alicia had slide down the wall.

"Alicia. Come on." I said quietly but she wouldn't move. I sighed picking her up like you would carry a baby on your hip as she wrapped her arms around my neck soaking my shirt in her tears.

"Cam." Claire breathed knowing it wasn't good. I looked at her shaking my head.

"It's not good." I whispered feeling Alicia cry even more. I sat down pulling her on my lap letting her cry. I felt myself breaking and laid my head down in the crook of her neck letting the tears out.

**And others, are just bystanders. They are affected but can't do anything. Just left helpless, with high hopes that everything will be okay.**

Kristen's POV:  
"Kemp." I said rushing to his side. He had a broken rib and a concussion but nothing serious.

"I'm fine babe. I promise." He said rubbing my back as I hugged him.

"How you feeling dude." Derrick said giving him a man hug. Plovert did the same.

"I'm alright. Sore as hell though. How's Hotz?" He asked smiling until he saw our faces.

"It's not good man. Like, he might not make it not good." Plovert said. We all stayed silent. This is the first time we acknowledged that he might not make it.  
"It's going to be okay guys. Josh wouldn't leave us." I said trying to reassure the guys of something that I wasn't sure about.

"Do you know what happened before this?" Kemp asked us and we shook our heads.

"She cheated on him. With Conner. Josh walked in." He said quietly. My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Derrick asked getting angry. Plovert blew the air out of his mouth shaking his head. Derrick turned around storming out. Me and Plovert chased after him.

"Dude don't say anything you'll regret." Plovert said as he reached Alicia who was sitting on Cam.

"This is your fault, you know that right?" He spat. Alicia looked at him with glossy eyes.

"Derrick." She said quietly.

"You disgust me. You cheated on Cam and now you cheat on Josh. Who does that? What kind of person are you? He might fucking die because you fucking cheated on him. The only reason why he is even in here is because he was trying to get as far as he could away from you." Derrick seethed into her face so angry. She looked down but didn't say anything.

"She kissed Conner for me." Claire exclaimed after a period of silence. Everyone looked to her.

"Claire. You don't have to." Alicia said but Claire shook her head.

"My parents lost all their money and Skye said that she would tell everyone about it if Alicia didn't kiss Conner. She didn't want to, but she did it for me. And she might be willing to stand here and listen to you scream at her while the kid she loves might be dying but I won't fucking stand for it. You Derrick Harrington, scared out of your mind or not have no right to talk down on her and tell her this is her fault." She spat in Derrick's direction. His eyes widened and he looked down in shame. I watched in awe as Alicia didn't yell, or curse him off, she hugged him. Wrapping her arms around his waist he pulled her close.

"I'm so scared Leesh." I heard him cry into her hair. I couldn't help myself. I leaned into Plovert crying.  
**And even the strongest, the people you would never expect, crumble and break.**

Alicia's POV:  
"Hey." I said quietly to Kemp. He looked at me.

"Alicia." He said and I looked down.

"I know what happened. Kristen told me. It's okay. He's going to be okay. I promise." He said to me.

"And what if he's not?" I choked out.

"You need to stop saying that." He said getting angry. "Stop driving yourself insane with the what if's. He's going to be okay. He has to be okay." He said loud his voice cracking at the end.

"Everything was perfect an hour ago." I said trailing my finger's over my ring.

"And now it's not." He said quietly. "But it's going to get better." He promised me.  
**You're stuck with the what if's and blame yourself for things that were out of your hands from the beginning.**

Claire's POV:  
"Cam." I said quietly rubbing his back. We sat in an empty hallway, his head in his hands crying. "Baby." I whispered. He lifted his head up looking at me with wet red eyes.

"What if he's dead?" He whispered. I pressed my forehead to his.

"Josh is fine. They are fixing him. Don't worry." I reassured him even though I was doubtful.

"All I can think about is Alicia's face when they said he might die." He said. "It's always been him for her just like it's always been you for me. If you were in Josh's position I don't know what would happen to me." He choked out. My eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay Cam. I'm okay you're okay, Alicia is okay and Josh is going to be okay." I said hugging him.

**Some, distance themselves from others while others cling to each other to stay in one piece.**

Dylan's POV:

"Joshua Hotz?" The doctor called out and I shot my head up from Chris's lap.  
"Yes?" Derrick said eagerly.

"Mr. Hotz suffered had alot of internal bleeding. He also had 2 broken ribs, and he broke his wrist that had just started healing. He also suffered from a very severe concussion. He's sleeping now, so we have to wait to see. He might wake up tonight, next week or never. It's really up to him." The doctor said quietly. "2 at a time if you want to see him. Room 232 Second floor." She said walking away.

"Where's Alicia?" I said jumping up.

"Kemp's room." Derrick said hurrying down to her.

"Babe. Let them go." Chris said quietly. I sighed nodding sitting back down.

**And finally, when you can forget about death for one second, you're able to focus on what's most important. **

Derrick's POV:

"Leesh?" I said entering Kemp's room. She was curled up against Kemp as he watched her sleep. I shook her lightly until her eyes fluttered open.

"We can see him now." I said quietly and she shot up climbing out of the bed.

"Where?" She said running to the elevator.

"2." I said and she slammed the button. She waited impatiently until the doors opened and we ran to his room but she stopped. She stood outside his door, her breathe hitching in her throat. I slide my hand in hers.

"We can do this." I said and she nodded taking a deep breath and opening the door.

**Tragedy strikes the good people. The people who didn't deserve it, even though others might disagree. Some might say it's karma, other's say fate, but either way it's out of our hands. How we handle it though, that is. You Know You Love Me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	29. Hurting

Alicia's POV:

"It's been a week and I know you can't hear me. But maybe that's for the best. I'm drowning here and no one else can save me. I need you, probably much more then you need me and that scares me. A lot. I don't like being like this. Crying all the time, thinking about my life without you. I just- I just really need you to wake up. I know you hate me because you think I cheated on you but I would never. I just-Please wake up." I said looking at Josh with glassy eyes. Still nothing. The only thing that told me he was alive was the constant beeping of the monitor.

"Visiting hours are over Leesh. Come on." A voice said. I looked to see Cam looking at me with sad eyes still in his school uniform from today leaning on the door. I nodded kissing Josh on the lips softly before getting up.

"How's everyone?" I asked Cam as we got in the elevator. Today was the first day we were all forced to forget Josh for the day and go to class. I skipped of course but forced the others to go.

"Were not okay and we won't be until he wakes up." He said running his hands through his jet black hair as we walked through the lobby.

"Let's just get through this hell and pray he wakes up soon." He said climbing in the limo with me.

**Spotted: A & C leaving the hospital. A week and still no progress. Oh J. Will you ever come back to us? **

Derrick's POV:  
"Hey." I breathed before collapsing on Massie's bed. She put down her book she was reading.

"How was your workout?" She asked kissing my sweaty cheek. I had started working out again before we started the routine coach gives us for the summer before try outs. She laid down next to me.

"Fucking exhusting." I mumbled as I rolled over putting my head in the crook of her neck.  
"You smell." She said.

"It's this crazy thing called sweat babe." I said lifting my head up to look at her.

"It's a crazy thing called take a fucking shower babe." She said mocking me. I laughed kissing her and getting up pulling off my shirt.

"Fine. Be rude." I said teasing as I got in the shower.

Kristen's POV:  
"Next point wins." I huffed out as me and Kemp were playing on the field. I kicked the ball through his legs once he said go. I dribbled up the field but he was quick. He challenged me and ended up kicking it up field. I smirked running after him and falling.

"OW." I yelled in fake pain grabbing my ankle. He was quick to turn around and sprint to me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked me worried. I smirked shoving him down and jumping up sprinting towards the ball before kicking it into the net.

"You bitch." He said running after me. I squealed as he lifted me up in the air. I grinned wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I win." I breathed in his face before pressing my lips to his. I let my hands pull off his shirt before slinging back around his neck.

"Kemp." I moaned as he kissed my neck before pulled my tank top off leaving me in my sports bra. I felt his fingers slip under the material of my shorts.

"HEY YOU TWO!" A strong voice said. We froze staring wide eyed at the security guard that was coming towards us. I jumped down grabbing my shirt with Kemp and sprinting towards the dorms.

**Spotted: K & K getting down and dirty on the field. Too bad they were interrupted by campus security. Run as fast as you can you two lovers, I don't think you want to explain this to your parents.**

Claire's POV:

"This is hell." Cam said pulling off his shirt. I sighed tying my hair up in a sloppy bun.

"He's going to be okay. Stop stressing." I said as he collasped face down on my bed. I sradled him sitting on his butt.

"I can't." He mumbled as I massaged his shoulders. I heard him moan at my touch.

"How's Leesh?" I asked him softly my hands rubbing his skin.

"Dead." He said. "She can't function. Even when they weren't dating, he was always there. Even when I was dating her. He was always there. I don't think they understand how much of their life they have spent with each other." He said and I got off him. He stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join?" He said with a wink. I giggled raising my eyebrow.

"Sure." I said smirking and his eyes widened. He followed me into the shower as we both ditched our clothes letting the hot water burn our skin. I turned to face him pressing my lips against his as his hands slipped down rubbing my center. I moaned as he kissed my neck. I dragged my hands up and down his hard, until I heard him groan. I felt him bite my neck and I whimpered before he licked and sucked to soothe it.

"Do it." I breathed in his ear wrapping my hands around his neck as he pushed his dick into me. I let out a moan as he quickened his pace, the room filling with fog.  
"Cam." I moaned as I heard him groan as he pushed me against the wall. I scratched his back and bit into his neck to muffle my moans. He continued to slam into me groaning in the crook of my neck.

"Baby. Are you close?" He huffed into my ear and I nodded. He reached down rubbing my clit in circles. I let out a scream as I felt myself cum. With last shove into me, he exploded.

"Best shower ever." He said and I giggled kissing him.

**I'm glad to see at least C & C are still doing the nasty even though J is hurt. Moody Cam and Claire is no fun. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Derrick's POV:

"I need you dude. So much. You're my brother. I can't pretend I don't miss you. I do. Just please wake up." I said to Josh in the hospital wiping a tear from my face.

"You're such a fag." I heard someone croke and my eyes shot to his body. He fluttered his eyes open. I didn't even care if I was acting gay, I wrapped my arms around his body.

"Dude. I'm not dead. Chill the fuck out." He said as I pulled away. I laughed.

"What the fuck happen to me?" He said looking around the room.

"Do you remember leaving Leesh's party?" I asked him and he nodded.

"After she kissed that scumbag. Yes. And I got into the limo with Kemp." He said.

"Well you guys got in a car accident. He is fine but you had some problems. You had alot of internal bleeding and 2 broken ribs. You also broke the wrist that you broke from Cam again and had a concussion." I said and his eyes widened.

"Damn. How long was I out?" He asked me.

"A little longer then a week." I said and he sighed. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but Alicia didn't-" I tried but he stopped me.

"I don't want to here it. We are done." He snapped and I rolled my eyes calling in the nurse.

"Oh well looks whose awake!" She said smiling. "How are you feeling." She said touching his arm, clearly hitting on him. I scoffed heading out.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Whether you and Alicia are dating or not, I think I should tell her she can finally breath again." I spat walking out.

**Well well well, just because Josh is awake and alive, doesn't mean he is going to forgive and forget. Sorry Leesh, guess he might as well be dead. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	30. Adios bitches

Josh's POV:  
"Bro. I missed you." Kemp said giving me a hug as I walked into my dorm. I winced as he hit my ribs.

"Sorry dude." He said and I nodded collasping on my bed exhusted.

"We're going down to the cafe. Coming?" I heard her voice say to Kemp and I froze. I wanted to kiss her so badly, even just look at her but I couldn't. She cheated on me. No one fucking cheats on Josh Hotz.

"Josh?" I heard her say quietly and I felt her body closer to mine. I rolled over taking her in. She looked gorgeous in her uniform with her hair up in a high bun and her lips red.

"Leave." I said coldly. She frowned but nodded turning on her heel and walking away.

"I just don't get you J." Kemp said grabbing his phone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You love her yet you push her away. You know she didn't cheat on you but you still do it. You don't even realize how miserable she was without you but you don't even care. I just-if you love someone as much as i know you love Alicia, then stop trying to make her unhappy." He said shaking his head before walking out. I sighed closing my eyes and letting the darkness take over.

Claire's POV:

"How is he?" I asked Derrick as me and Cam sat down next to him and Massie at the quad.

"He's alright. He just bitter. Physically, he's getting better but emotionally he's worse." Derrick said popping a fry in his mouth.

"I think they should just talk it out. It's not like Alicia did anything really wrong and summer's coming up. They need to be together for summer." Massie said pulling out her vibrating phone.

"Hey losers." Plovert said arriving with Dylan.

"Dude, ready for practice in a hour?" Cam asked him. He groaned.

"No, this fucking coach is working us so damn hard and its not even actual practice. I'm actually scared for the fall." He said and Derricked nodded in agreement.

"Children." Kristen said sitting down with a coffee. "She's coming over with Kemp so if we could not bring it up that would be lovely." She said sipping on her drink. We all nodded as we saw Alicia and Kemp appraoching. Alicia looked beautiful like always. She could put anyone in this school to shame, probably anyone in New York too.

"Hey guys." Kemp said sitting down next to Alicia.

"Hey." We all said quietly. We all stared at her with sad eyes and she glared at us.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" She glared at us. We all quickly diverted our eyes.

"How are you?" Kristen said softly.

"I'm fucking fine. Can we just drop it?" She said more then asked and we all nodded.

"So my dad bought another beach house in Cancun Mexico on this private island." Derrick said grinning. We looked at him eagerly.

"And." Cam said looking at him.

"Oh and he said we could like stay there for the whole summer. No big deal." He said shrugging smirking. We all broke out into grins.

"This is going to be the best fucking summer ever. Now all we have to do is get through finals." Kristen said.

"I can't go." Alicia spoke up standing up.

"Leesh..." I said quietly. "Don't act like this." I said and Alicia shook her head smirking.

"Like what Kuhlaire? I'm just acting like myself." She said before grabbing her phone and structing off to the football dorms.

**Well well well, looks like Alicia isn't too excited about Cancun. Tell your friends and take cover. The bitch is back. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Alicia's POV:

"Hey babe." Conner said pulling me into his dorm room. I shoved him away slapping the hundreds into his hand.

"I'm here for weed, not you dickhead." I spat and he looked at me.

"Listen, I didn't know Skye was trying to get Josh to see. As much as I hate the kid, he loves you almost as much as I do. I wouldn't do anything to ruin that for you Leesh." He said quietly. "I just wanted to kiss you." He grabbed the bag of weed. I pressed my lips to his softly as I grabbed it from his hand. I shoved it in my purse pulling away.

"You could of just asked. You didn't have to ruin the only good thing I had." I said coldly walking out.

Josh's POV:

"Get up lazy." I heard Kristen's voice.

"If you are here to talk about Leesh then-what the fuck is all this?" I said looking at all the books she was continuing to pile on my bed.

"You missed so much work and you need to make it up and study so you can pass and we can go to Cancun for the summer." She said. "Now move over!" She commanded and I moved over so she side in next to me.

"Cancun?" I asked her confused.

"I'll explain later. Now let's start with math." She said grabbing a packet of missed work.

Derrick's POV:  
"Alicia." I said running up beside her as she structed back from the footballer dorms. "What are you doing?" She slide her oversided dark sunglasses over her eyes.

"Going to lit up. What else does it look like?" She said pulling a joint from her bag and liting it up as we walked around the back of the building. I frowned.

"Are you at least going to Cancun with us?" I asked her hopeful.

"Nope." She said shortly before taking a hit.

"Come on. If this is about Hotz-"

"It's not about him Derrick. God. Just back the fuck off." She snapped.

"I know since all this has happened, we haven't been so close." I started and her face softened. "And I'm sorry. But I know you and if I let you go off this summer, you're not going to come back and you know I'm right."

"What's even the point of caring about people. It just causes trouble." She said. I leaned in, my lips close to her ear.

"You don't fool me Ms. Rivera." I whispered and I felt her tense up before I headed back towards the quad.

Cam's POV:

"Cam." Claire moaned as I kissed her neck before she pushed me away. "Stop. I seriously need to study." She said sternly. I pouted at her and she grinned.

"How about this? For every A you get, I'll have sex whenever and wherever you want." She said and I raised my eyebrow.

"You better not be lying." I said and she held up her pinky.

"Promise." She said and I smirked linking mine with hers.

"Now, onto important business. Alicia." I said and she sighed.

"I don't even know what to say to her. This is my fault. Her and Josh aren't together because of me." She said picking at her nails.

"It's not. It's Alicia's for not telling Josh and it's Josh's for not giving her the benefit of the doubt. They are toxic Claire. By themselves, they are both hot whores who are going to toy with everyones emotions and break their hearts but together they are perfect. They are just to stupid to see that." I said to her and she nodded reluctant.  
"They need to get back together." She said tying her blonde locks in a messy bun. I kissed her softly.

"Here's hoping."

Kristen's POV:  
"I'm nervous." Josh said as we entered the testing room.

"Don't be. We studied the most for English. You will be fine. Just breath and take it slow." I said to him as we sat down.

"Alright kids. This test is in four parts. Vocabulary, grammar, reading comprehsion, and the essay." I listened as the teacher spoke to us. I took out my pencils as she handed out the test booklets. I looked at Josh that was nerovusly looking at me.

"You will do great. Chill." I mouthed to him and he nodded staring at the booklet.

"You have 4 hours. You may begin." The teacher said and I turned the page.

Derrick's POV:  
"How do you think you did?" I said to Alicia as we headed out of the testing room. She shrugged sliding on her sunglasses.

"Alright. I mean, I was distracted for a bit but I think I did alright." She said.

"So did you make up your mind yet?" I asked her eagerly. She sighed.

"No. I haven't even been talking to Claire, Kristen or Massie. Just Dylan. And all the guys are on Josh's side so." She trailed off and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Leesh. No one thinks you cheated and Kemp and Me are on your side! That counts for something right?" I said and she gave me a weak giggle.

"Whatever you say Harrington." She said stopping at her dorm.

"Just make the descion tonight. I need to tell my dad." I said and she nodded. I turned around.

"Hey D." She called and I turned my head.

"Yeah?" She walked down wrapping her arms around me.

"Thanks." She said quietly. I hugged her tightly.

"Anything for you." I whispered in her ear.

**Spotted: D & A in an embrace. Yay. My favorite besties are back together. Just in time for the summer. But is it just me or did D hold on a little too tight? You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Cam's POV:  
"Alright. Are you all packed up?" I asked Claire running my hand through my hair. She nodded checking under her now bare bed and in her empty dressed draws.

"Yup. I think we are ready." She said smiling at me.

"Hey babes." Alicia said bursting through the door reeking of pot.

"Think you are going to cut back on the weed anytime soon kid?" I asked her grabbed Claire's suitcases. She rolled her eyes.

"What fun would that be?" She asked me. I shook my head laughing.

"Can you at least say goodbye to us?" Claire asked raising her eyebrow. Alicia sighed getting up.

"Sure thing." She said approaching me. She wrapped her arms around my frame and I hugged her back.

"Bye Cameron. See you next year." She said kissing my cheek.

"Lyons. It's been a wonderful year. My highlight was probably you kissing my boyfriend." She said with a smirk before hugging Claire. Me and Claire shared a "wtf" glance before they pulled away.

Derrick's POV:

"We have to go babe." Massie muttered as I attempted to slide off her tank top. I groaned as she pulled out of my grasp, sliding on her sweatshirt again and grabbing her purse.

"Let's just get out of here. I need summer to start already." She said kissing me softly. I smiled at her but couldn't help letting my mind wander to Leesh. She never gave me an answer to Cancun and we were leaving today. It wouldn't be the same without her.

"What's wrong? You are pouting." She said and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just can't wait for summer to start." I said and she smirked pulling my hand, dragging me out of the dorm that had so many memories.

Dylan's POV:  
"Ready? You guys take forever." Plovert whined as me and Kristen grabbed our last bags. I smirked smacking his ass as I grabbed my purse from behind him.

"Patience is a virture babe." I said winking and he scoffed.

"Excited for Cancun?" Kemp asked us.

"Of course. Finally can geta decent tan." Kristen said flipping her dirty blonde hair.

"I already have one." Josh teased leaning on the door frame. "I'm just happy Leesh isn't going. I can't even deal with that sexual temptation." He said sourly and I grinned. Typical Hotz. No shame whatsoever.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here and start the best summer ever." Kemp said grinning and we all nodded hurrying out.

**Out with the old and in with the new, goodbye books and rules, hello summer filled with skies of blue. Stay tuned guys, I have a feeling this is going to be the summer of a lifetime. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	31. And It Begins Again

**hey guys. so i know you want to kill me because i haven't updated in like forever but I've been writing again and hope you guys like :)**

**Read and review 3 XOXOX**

* * *

"Listen, I know that you're not used to hanging out with people like us but if you don't want in then fine. But if you do say something."

"I want in."

**1 Year**

"I'm Claire. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Derrick."

"Massie. Massie Block."

"Massie, this is Joshua Hotz."

"Cam Fisher."

"Kemp Hurley."

"I'm Dylan Marvil."

"My name is Kristen."

"Chris Plovert"

"This is Alicia Rivera."

**52 Weeks**

"I missed you."

"Well you have no one but yourself to blame for that one."

"YOU DOUCHEBAG! CAN'T YOU FUCKING LEARN TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING DICK IN YOUR FUCKING PANTS!"

"Claire were not together. Get that. I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND."

"I'm-I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"What?"

"Kemp!?"

"Wait why were you naked?! WHY AM I NAKED!"

"How are you?"

"I could be better."

"Dyl."

"Chris."

**365 Days.**

"Why am I not surprised Joshua?"

"You know, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not. You're not my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want."

"I'm guessing Kemp's over me."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why don't you let go of my girlfriend?"

"I don't think I will."

**The Seduction**

"Really? Alright. I bet I can go without sex for 7 days."

"And if you win, I'll have sex with you."

"I know you want me Josh. Just say it and you can have me for as long as you want."

"Don't tempt me Rivera."

"I heard you slept with Massie. Nice dude nice."

"I heard your sleeping with Alicia again. Nice dude nice."

"Hey Lyons, you're looking good."

"You can have me, just say it."

**The Denial**

"Because I love you."

"Well that's just too bad."

"It was a slip up! It meant nothing! Me and Josh are still nothing! I promise."

"You said that last time too and he left you heartbroken."

**The Betrayal**

"Dude chill out. I didn't even mean to push her."

"Derrick? Really Claire? Derrick Harrington?"

"You're the one who was kissing Olivia and Skye!"

"Seems like your begging for another black eye Harrington."

"It's not my fault this kid can't keep his dick in his pants."

"Well your girlfriend is an official physcopath."

"He's a dick. Cheater's go to hell."

"Then I'll see him there."

**The Heartbreak**

"No Joshua. It's your Uncle Jack. There's been an accident this morning."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"We are done. Have fun in hell."

"Leesh. What happened?"

"It's over. For good."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

**The Friendships**

"You know you should just forgive Claire."

"You now maybe you should forgive Cam then talk to me about forgiving Claire."

"Aw is little Cammie annoyed that he slept alone last night. Again."

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on me just because Claire hasn't cracked under your seductive side Cameron therefore not satisfying your male needs."

"It's going to be okay. I'm sorry too."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Is it enough yet? We've actually came to physical blows."

**The Relationships**

"They are really cute together"

"Not as cute as us."

"You want her to give you a chance? You're making it worse for yourself!"

"But there are no rules established in their weird relationship so he can do whatever he wants as can she."

"You promise you won't leave?"

"You will never get rid of me Lyons"

"I love you Alicia. Please don't ever regret me."

"Never."

**The Story Continues**

"So much for a big happy family eh?"


	32. In With The New

**As fun as this break has been, I'm gla that we are finally getting back to the same old routine. I'll be here waiting, ready to dish out the first piece of juicy gossip of the new school year. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Massie's POV:  
"Let's go Hotz." I said calling Josh. A lot has happened over the summer. I expected Josh to go back to himself but he mostly drown himself in scotch and slept with girls. Me and Derrick are together but he's missing Alicia. Maybe a little too much. Claire and Cam are their same cute selfs and I'm really happy they are together. I haven't seen Cam happy in such a long time. Kris and Kemp are finally together and going strong. They get into fights a lot but all meaningless and have hot makeup sex after. And Dylan and Plovert, well let's just say they haven't left their bedroom since we arrived. Josh looked up and nodded following me.

"Alright." He said handing his suitcases them to the men who shoved them under the private jet. My phone vibrated.

**Spotted Alicia Rivera, flying back from Spain a bit early. What could have possibly made her leave her dad, mom, and their 3.5 million dollar private villa on the beach? I bet our infamous bad boy Josh Hotz wants to know.**

I stared at the picture of the Spanish beauty, sporting her sexy pout as she walked with her luggage out of the airport. I missed her. I think we all did. It wasn't the same and as much as we tried not to think about her we all ended up missing her more.

"Josh." I said to him putting my hand on his bicept once I noticed he had stopped and closed his eyes. He shook his head opening his eyes to meet my worried ones. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." He said shaking me off heading to the couch collasping on the soft cushions.

"Excited to get to school tomorrow?" Derrick said smirking at me.

"Of course. It will be good to be back. The summer was great but I miss it." Claire interupted grinning. "I'm so excited." She said sitting next to Cam.

"Alright Mr. Harrington and friends. We are going to begin our travel to New York." The pilot said through the speakers. I took a deep breath. Here we go.

Alicia's POV:

**Spotted: The crew leaving the airport, suitcases in tow. The boys with more muscle, the girls with killer tans. Can't wait to see what drama they are going to cause this year especially because Alicia is back and hotter then ever. You Know You Love Me. XOXO. Gossip Girl.**

"Miss. Rivera! It's so nice to see you again! Although I am sad to see you will be on your way to school tomorrow." Maria my maid said and I smiled embracing her.

"It's good to be back." I said lifting up my sunglasses. "Did you start packing my school clothes?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes and I started shipping it all so it will be there tomorrow." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you. I will be going. Have some unfinished business to take care of." I said turned on my heel and heading out of the house. I took a step out into the sun, my outfit which consisted of a salmon colored tight skirt ending mid thigh with a white loose lace tank top on top and white wedges fit perfectly into the summer atmosphere. My makeup was light and shimmery and my hair was straight and in an high pony tail trailing down my back. I headed down the street and knocked on the door of the girl I despised house.

"Alicia Rivera. What brings you to me a day early?" Skye said smirking. I glared at her and handing her a memory stick.

"What's this?" She said confused.

"That's a video of you having sex with your dad's partner." I said smirking as her face fell.

"Okay what do you want." She said sighing.

"I want you to leave my friends alone this year. All of them. Stop fucking with us just because we are everything you wish you could be." I said and she laughed.

"You think they still want you as their friend? You ditched them for Spain, while they all got super close and had the time of their lives. They forgot about you Alicia. Face it. You are irrelevant but okay. Deal." She said and held out the memory chip.

"Keep it, I have a hundred other copies." I said walking down the steps.

**Spotted: Alicia reminding Skye who the real Queen B will always be no matter what Skye does. **

**Good morning BOCDer's. Gossip girl here, ready to dish out all the new gossip for the new year. A was spotted heading up to the school quite early this morning. Got some unfinished business to take care of Leesh? Also spotted, D having an intense conversation on the phone. Whoever could it be? All we know is it wasn't Massie Block.**

Cam's POV:  
"Bring them in here Jerry." I said to my butler as he helped me carry my stuff up to me and the boys room. I smiled at all the memories that we have in this room.

"Thanks man." I said slipping him a hundred before hugging him and closing my door. I felt my phone vibrate and I answered it.

"Hey babe." I heard Claire's voice through the phone and I smiled.

"Hey." I said heading out again to see who had arrived.

"I'm almost there. Have you seen anyone else?" She said as I turned the corner. I saw a familiar flash of brunette locks and I froze.

"I'm going to have to call you back." I said once I met Alicia's eyes. You see, I've never spent more like a week away from this girl. Me, her, Derrick have been best friends since forever. Then we met Josh when he got expelled from his other school and came to ours. Then we met Kristen from Josh, and then once we started going here we became close with Kemp Plovert and Claire. It's been us three since forever and not seeing her for 2 months I think killed me and the boys the most.

"Alicia fucking Rivera." I said grinning and she dropped her bags running up to me jumping on me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Holy shit I missed you" I mumbled into her hair wrapping my arms around her small frame.

"Me too Cameron. Me too." She said into my chest. "So fucking much." I set her down on the ground and finally got a good look at her. The summer was amazing to her and she might be even more beautiful then before if that is even possible.

"Help me with my bags?" She asked me and I nodded slinging my arm around her grabbing a bag and heading up to her old room. Once we got up there we collasped on her bed and she straddled me sitting on my abs while I layed down on my back.

"How was Cancun?" She asked me.

"It was okay but I missed you too much." I said honestly. She was probably the one person that no matter what happened I would always take a bullet for. "Although me and Claire had lots of fun." I said winking at her. "We all missed you though. You should have came." She looked down.

"I just, I still felt like you guys blamed me for what happen to Josh, to be honest I blamed myself. He could of died because of me and even though he didn't, he still hates me just as much. I just felt like I wasn't wanted." She said quietly. I frowned.

"We never blamed you. You did what you did because of wanting to help out Claire. Josh doesn't hate you. He might want you to think he does. But he doesn't. He still loves you. He needs you."

"I wish that was true." She said laying down next to me. "Are you sure they all don't hate me?" She asked me so scared, so small. I nodded kissing her forehead.

"Leesh, even when we hate you we love you. Don't be scared. Everyone missed you.

"Good because I was not going to do any ass-kissing." She said and I smirked.

"That's my Leesh." I said.

Derrick's POV:  
"Well well well. Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." I said leaning on the door. Leesh sat up from the bed and hoped off walking towards me.

"Harrington." She said grinning. I bent down wrapping my arms around her thighs and lifting her up.

"I kinda missed you." I said smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I kinda missed you too Derr." She purred kissing my cheek. I set her down smacking her butt when she turned around.

"Hows the gang?" She asked us as we all walked down the stairs towards our room so I could drop off my stuff.

"Good. We all missed you." I said giving her a knowing look. She looked down.

"I couldn't be around him. You knew that." She said and I shrugged.

"Still, you are a buttface for ditching for Spain." I said and she giggled. We pushed through the front doors climbing up the stairs. I slipped my key into the lock and pushed open the door.

"So Hotz's stuff is here, but no Hotz?" Cam said as we brought my stuff in.

"Cameron, Harrington, it's been what three days?" Josh came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist hair dripping.

Josh's POV:  
My eyes shot to hers and her body. I couldn't help but smirk at her attire. Long brown hair straight and down, makeup heavy with ruby red lips. Skirt too short and shirt way to revealing for the dress code which she paired with red heels. I could see her looking me over too licking her lips with want.

"Rivera." I said taking a step towards her. She didn't back up which was a good sign.

"Hotz." She said biting her lip looking up at me.

"I was thinking of heading down to check out the new additions to the campus. Care to join me?" I said knowing I was treading on thin ice. She shrugged.

"I guess I have some time to spare." She said and I grinned dropping my towel. Her jaw dropped a bit as her eyes shot to my large member. I threw my head back laughing as I grabbed my bag, pulling out boxers and my uniform.

Alicia's POV:

I can't help myself. He looks even better then he did before which wasn't possible. His long locks were cut a bit but still hanging in his eyes, his lips were redder and more plump, his body was larger and toner in all the right places and damn did I miss that cock. He turned his back to us buckling his belt and buttoning his shirt up. He quickly tied a loose tie and grabbed his jacket pushing it on.

"My lady," He said opening the door winking at me. I smirked and walked through, him coming up behind me.

Cam's POV:  
"You know this is a terrible idea." Derrick said to me..  
"Harrington, try to hide your love for her just a little bit." I said to him unpacking my stuff.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said to me. I smirked.

"Sure you don't." I said and no response left me with the true answer.

**Spotted: D finding out his little crush is more obvious then he thought. I wonder what Massie with think... You know you love me. XOXO GG.**

Alicia's POV:  
"I'm sorry." He said as we sat on the top row of the bleachers looking at the soccer field.

"You know, the first time I knew I loved you, you were right there." I said pointing to the corner near the goal. "It was when I cheated on Cam with you and no one would talk to me, but I went to the game and right before you kicked the ball you looked at me and-"

"Mouthed I love you. I remember." He said. "I knew since that night that I did, but I wouldn't let myself say it out loud. I was to scared of letting you see the real me." He said quietly.

"But then you did and it just made me love you even more." I said. "It was you that I spent the whole summer thinking about. I tried not to, but I just kept seeing your face and replaying how we left things." I said meeting his eyes for the first time.

"I know you didn't cheat on me. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain sooner. I just felt betrayed by the one person I could trust. Everything just got fucked up so fast and then it was summer and you were thousands of miles away from me when all I wanted to do was have you next to me."

"Did you, you know." I trailed off and he nodded pained. "Me too." I said guilty.

"But Leesh, none of them meant anything to me. I thought about you the whole time, every second I was breathing."

"I still love you. I think I always will."

"Me too Leesh. Me too." He said wiping a tear that had fallen down my cheek. I grabbed his cheeks with my hands pressing my lips to his. I didn't care what would happen after this, all that mattered was me and him. Together. Now.

**Finally. The golden couple is back. Or at least I hope. If everyone had known that a simple talk would have make everything better I'm pretty sure the gang would have done this a while ago.**

Josh's POV:  
I grabbed her hips pulling her onto my lap. I felt her hands tangle themselves in my hair as I cupped her ass with one hand and kept one of her waist. I slide my tongue into her mouth and I heard her moan. I smirked into the kiss pulling her even closer. I missed this more then I thought. I missed her more then I thought. I pulled away and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't want to go further if I can't have you for myself. I need you to only be mine." She smirked bending down to my ear.

"You know. You're starting to sound way to much like Cameron. Save the romantic shit for him and put your hands under my shirt boyfriend." I grinned at her words doing as she said.

"If you insist girlfriend." I retorted pressing my lips to hers again.

Claire's POV:  
"Alright. See you at thanksgiving!" I called grabbing my last bag. I struggled trying to grab my 5 huge suitcases.

"Having a bit of trouble babe?" I heard his voice say and I glared at him.

"You're a dick and no i'm fine. Babe." I mocked him trying to grab them all. He chuckled walking over and grabbing three of them. I rolled my eyes as he carried them effortlessly across campus.

"Show off." I muttered.

"She's here." I heard him say and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"How is she. Full bitch mode or back to normal?"

"Normal. Well at least to us. She's currently having make up sex with Josh on the soccer field." He said smirking and my eyes widened.

"Wait. They are back together? Since when. What the actual fuck?!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"They are like magnetic. They couldn't stay away from each other forever." He said and continued to walk. "Just like we couldn't." He said and my heart warmed and I grinned like an idiot.

Derrick's POV:  
"Is it weird that I was doing the same thing for you last year?" I said to Massie as I carried her bags up to her room. She smiled.

"Oh times have changed." She said as I unlocked the door.

"Massie?" Claire called from her bed with Cam. She jumped off the bed hugging her friend.

"Where are Hotz and Rivera?" I asked sitting next to Cam.

"He texted me saying they are coming up soon."  
"Wait. Josh and Alicia?" Massie asked confused.

"Don't act surprised. It was about time they got back together." Cam said rolling his eyes and my heart banged. Back together.

"Hey beautifuls." I heard Kristen's voice. We looked up to see her smiling, hair straight, face makeup free. Kemp soon followed after. Me and Cam got up giving her hugs and Kemp bumping fists.

"Who else is here?" Kemp asked grinning.

"Leesh and J are. Plovert is coming and I haven't heard from Dyl yet." Cam called.

"Well, I guess it's about time we made our presence known don't you think?" Cam said smirking. I grinned grabbing Massie by the waist, throwing her over my shoulder and headed down the stairs to our table at the quad.

Alicia's POV:  
"Couldn't you have been a little less teritoral?" I muttered pushing my hair to the front to cover the hickeys that covered my body. Josh smirked.

"Would you have preferred I pissed on you?" He asked me his voice lined with amusment. I rolled my eyes.

"Funny." I said and he laughed slinging his arm around my shoulder pulling me close.

"Well well well. If it isn't my favorite bitches and bastards." I said smirking once we arrived at the table. Claire and Massie and Kristen took one look at me and Josh before letting out a scream and running over hugging me. I smiled wrapping my arms around them.

"I missed you so much Leesh." Claire said smiling. I gave her a smile.

"I know. So did I. Too much." I said.  
"Hey, hey, hey share the wealth ladies." I heard a voice said and we pulled away to see Kemp Hurley in all of his player glory.

"Hurley."

"Rivera." He said with the same fake seriousness that I gave to him, before lifting me up wrapping his arms around me. "Stop leaving me. I miss you too much." He mumbled in my hair and I nodded.

"Never again." I whispered before he put me down. Once Dylan and Plovert arrived we were all together again.

"So I think the question everyone wants to know, is how are we going to fuck shit up this year." Kemp said smirking handing me his flask which I gladly sipped.

"Who are they?" Derrick asked, his eyes widening at the sight behind me. I turned to see 4 girls. 1, had blonde hair that was in 2 braids down her shoulders with piercing green eyes. The next one had light brown hair with brown eyes and pink lips. The third one had black hair with the ends died purple to match her purple grey eyes. The last one I knew. Too well unfortunately. Cara. She had butterly blonde locks and torquiose eyes. She was pretty of course, but she was a clinger and reeked of desperation. She caught my stare and smirked walking over.

"Hey Leesh! Long time no see!" She said in her faux voice before her eyes trailed to the boy next to me whose hand was resting on my thigh underneath the table.

"Joshua Hotz. It had been way to long. Time had done nothing but good to you though." She said dropping her voice to a seductive level.

"Cara." He said with a fake smile standing up to kiss her on the cheek. "How are you?" He asked.

"Better now that you are here." She said, her eyes twinkling. I bit my tongue from gaging.

"Careful Cara, the boy you're undressing with your eyes is currently dating me so unless you want to loose that hand I suggest you remove it from Josh's chest." I said slowly, with a sweet tone with an underlying venom. She retracted her hand that had been on his chest.

"Makes sense, Josh had always seemed to date lower." She said with a smile at me.

"Is that why he used to date you?"

**Spotted: On the quad, C and A battle. Did A think everything would be smooth sailing after making up with J? I guess C is here to see that that's exactly what doesn't happen. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	33. Do you think about me when you're alone?

Josh's POV:  
"Good one Alicia! I forgot how funny you were! But tell me, were the rumors true? Did he almost die because he was running from you?" She said with a sickly sweet smile. I watched as Alicia glared standing up pushing the chair away from in between them. I stood up quickly pulling her back and stepping in between them.

"Please excuse my girlfriends poor manners. Are you attending this school now?" I asked feeling Alicia's glare on me but ignored her.

"Yes, finally convinced daddy. Speaking of which, we need to get settled. See you later? Bye Alicia." She said with a wink towards me before turning on her heel and walking away. I sat back down looking up at Alicia rolling my eyes.

"Don't be like that." I said pulling her on my lap. She stroked my cheek slowly before pulling her hand back and slapping it. I grabbed her wrist tightly but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Stop." I said sternly to her.

"What the actually fuck Joshua. 'Please excuse my girlfriends poor manners." No. Fuck the cunt." She spat and I looked at her amused at her new colorful language.

"I'm glad you studied your vocabulary while we were apart lover." I said playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. Who is that major bitch." Kemp said drawing my attention to the others.

"I remember her. Summer 2010 was it? The beach party. No the after party after the beach party. I vaguely remember penut butter and a cop car being involved." Derrick said and I smirked.

"Ah the memories."

"Manwhores." Claire fake coughed.  
"Shut up Lyons. You were there too. You and Leesh were off humping some guys on the dance floor." Derrick shot at her. I grinned at her confused expression.

"She doesn't remember. Typical." Derrick teased. I let out a laugh and Alicia smacked the back of my head.

"I do. They were very nice men." Alicia said, her eyes sparkling. I smirked.

"Don't worry. Me and Cam beat them up after for our own enjoyment." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well boys. If you are done with your women you might care to join us at soccer practice." Danny Robins teased walking past in his practice gear. I stood up steading Alicia so she stood up too.

"Have fun." She said pulling me close. "Call me when you're ready to shower." She whispered sending shivers down my spine. She pulled away smirking.

"Ready boys?" I said to them who were now all up and ready. I bent down kissing her on the cheek before heading back to change with the guys.

Claire's POV:  
"So rooming. Whose in 101 and whose in 203?" I said as we all sat down. There was still a little bit of tension between all of us and how everything ended last year but no one brought it up.

"101." Dylan said smirking knowing that was Alicia's room. Alicia winked at her.

"Me too." Kristen said. I interally sighed in relief. I knew Kristen still hated me even if she acted like she didn't.

"so that leaves me and you in 203." I said to Massie with a grin which she easily retuned.

"Alright. Get back, unpack, and meet in my room in 2 hours. Oh and if you see my minion's tell them meeting at 4. The usual spot." Leesh said to me and Massie. We nodded and split up.

Dylan's POV:  
"Thank god its us in this room." Kristen said. Alicia rolled her eyes unzipping one of her bags.  
"Kris, try to hide your hatred for Claire just a bit." She called.

"What do you expect? She fucked up everything. Obviously I don't care, I love Kemp, but she can't get away with it. She didn't lose anything. I lost everything."

"Whatever. Just don't drag us into it." Alicia called and I nodded.

"So who are those girls?" I asked carefully knowing it was a dangerous topic.

"Just some whores that try to steal everything they can from me. They always fail obvouisly but I have more important people to scheme against other then them." She said hanging up some of her beautiful pieces. She pulled off anything, it was always something I envied of her.

"So any juicy deets about Spain. How were the men." I said with a wink and she giggled.

"Good but just constant reminders of who I actually want." She said shrugging.

"Alicia. You called a meeting?" Kori called from the doorway.

"Yes. Sit." She said and Kori, Strawberry and Michelle sat down in the chairs Alicia had put out for them. She grabbed 3 large folders with a scrip A on them and handed them out.

"The name is Cara Hetherton. Find out everything you can, what makes her tick, her secrets, her lovers. Everything. Get back to me as soon as you can with the information." She said. "Oh and ladies." She said as they got up. "Get your combat boots ready. This season of course. We're going to war." She said and they all smirked walking out.  
"It's so good to be back." She said with a playful wink.

"So tell me, how was Cancun? Anything I should know" She said with a smile. That day flashed through my mind.

2 week of Cancun:  
"Why are you out here, all lonely?" I giggled stumbling to Derrick. He looked down at his phone and my eyes followed.

"Hey it's Alicia. If I'm not answering it's probably because I'm doing something better. Leave a message and see if I care enough to call back. Bye." and then a beep went off.

"Why won't she answered. I planned this perfectly. It's the time she would be waking up." I sighed sitting next to him. He was just drunk and emotional.

"I miss her a lot Dylan." He said to me.

"We all do. Don't worry Derrick. She's okay." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm in love with her." He said and it came out in barely a whispered. "I don't know why I'm with Massie. Maybe it's because she will never stop loving Josh." He said bitterly. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Derrick I'm sorr-"

"I'm gonna go see if Massie wants to fuck. See you later." He said getting up and stumbing away.

End of flashback.

"No nothing special." I said. "It was quite boring without you trying to stir up trouble." She grinned.

"Well that's exactly what I plan to do this year. Hey, want to go catch the last few hours of the sun by the pool?" I grinned.

"It's off limits this year remember?" Kristen called from the bathroom. Alicia creep over to her bag pulling out a key to the gate. I silently giggled.

"I know a guy." She called back to Kristen smirking at me.

Massie's POV:  
"Get dressed sluts. Meet up by the pool. Bring your bathing suits!" was Alicia's phone call. Now me and Claire are catching many stares walking through the quad, me clad in a black simply bikini with pink poka dots and my hair in a messy bun with aviators covering my eyes. Claire was wearing a baby blue strapless bikini with white raybans and her hair in 2 braids. We walked over to the now open pool and saw Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen already lounging. Dylan was wearing a green bikini with white strips. Her hair straight and in a pony with green raybans. Kristen in a purple bikini with shorts for the bottoms, aviators and her hair in a long braid. Finally, Alicia was wearing a bandeu style top that had white and black into crossing with glitter on it and the bottom had black and white sparkes as well. Her hair was down her back in beachy waves and she had black raybans covering her eyes.

"Hey ladies. Take a seat. The boys are done practicing so I'm going to head down to tell them to join. Dyl?" She said walking away with Dylan.

"Do you think we should tell her?" I asked Claire whispering.

"No, they told each other they slept with other people I think. Who it is doesn't matter." Claire said spraying tanning oil on her toned stomach.

"But he fucked that girl. Cara whatever her name is. Alicia's going to flip."

"Not our secret to tell. Let it be." She said and I sighed nodding.

**Well well well, even though J and A have everything worked out, I don't think Queen A would be to glad to hear who Josh kept company with during the summer. **

Josh's POV:

"Alright. And for the varisty spots we have Derrick Harrington as goalie, Josh Hotz as striker, Kemp Hurley as sweeper. Chris Plovert as center defense. Cameron Fisher as center midfield. Landon Crane as left defense and Danny Robins as right defense. John Carter for left midfield and Sammy Smith for right midfield. Max Bass for left forward and Leo Goodman for right forward. This is your starting varisty team. Now I hope you guys all practice ha-Excuse me ladies this is a closed practice." The coach said but his eyes were scanning some girls bodies. I turned and smirked at the girls.

"Can I see your list for the varisty. I apologize I only heard part of it." She said smiling sweetly and his jaw dropped handing it over quickly.

"Nice choice putting Harrington as goalie, I heard his one of the best am I right?" She asked him cocking his head to the side. "Ah and Hotz as Striker? I mean that would make sense considering he is best in the nation. Hopefully you will have a better season this year considering you have the good players actually playing. Well us girls would just like to announce the party we are throwing tonight for the boys as there coming out party. 8'oclock. At the pool. Bring your bathing suit." She said smirking as all the boys eyes were scanning her body. "Can I borrow Hurley Hotz Harrington Fisher and Plovert for a bit?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Fine. You boys are dismissed." He said and she grinned. I stood up hurrying down the bleachers grabbing my bag and throwing my arm around her shoulder.

"Excited to be back on the team?" She asked me as we walked towards the pool. I nodded.

"I love it almost as much as I love you. That's kind of a big deal." I said grinning.

"You can be cute sometimes Joshua." She said giving my ass a squeeze. I raised my eyebrow at her actions but she just smirked looking foward.

"Ladies." I said to the girls sprawled out on lounge chairs.

"Hotz. How was tryouts." Kristen asked.

"First string varsity striker. It's whatever though." I said smirking. She squealed jumping up and hugging me.

"Yes, we are all very proud." Alicia said, I know over excitment gives her migranes. I pulled off my shirt and jumped in the pool.

"Joshua. As much as I love it make when you make me wet, I'd rather stay dry at the moment." I smirked at her sexual innuedo swimming to the side where she was putting her feet in the water. I stood up standing in front of her, as her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I didn't like the way you let the guys look at you before." I said giving her a look. She rolled her eyes.

"Please Joshua, none of them would dare talk to me let alone make a move on me while I'm dating you. Even when we broke up they still were scared of you. It's cute that you are jealous though." She said to me, one of her hands wrapping around my neck, playing with the wet hairs on my neck.

"I'm not jealous. You're mine." I growled in her ear pushing her hair to the side exposing the hickeys from earlier today. I smirked admiring them.

"You are a child." She said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm your child." I said with a grin.

Claire's POV:  
I hummed along to Taylor Swift's Red when suddenly a sweaty body fell on top of my tanned one.

"Cameron." I said pushing my sunglasses over my hair squinting as my eyes got used to the bright sun. He pulled back his head grinning at me while his sweaty hair stuck to his face and his cheeks flushed red. "How was practice?" I asked him as he rested on his knees on either side of my body straddling me as he pulled his shirt off. I let my eyes scan his toned chest as I licked my lips in appreiation. He caught my stare and smirked.

"Like what you see Lyons?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"I always do Fisher." I shot back. He stepped off my lounge chair pulling me up with him. I pulled my earphones from my ears setting them and my glasses on the chair.

"If it's cold I'm not going in." I said to him.

"If it's cold, we can make our own heat." He whispered in my ear and my eyes fluttered in the back off my head. He laughed taking a step back and jumping in. splashing me with the surprisingly warm water.

"Come on, I'm getting lonely." He said sticking out his bottom lip. I rolled my eyes squeezing my eyes shut and jumping in. When I rose up I looked around frowning considering I didn't see him. Suddenly I felt a tug on my bathing suit bottom before it was pulled off competely. I let out a scream as my hands darted to cover my front as I treded in the water. Suddenly he rose up in front of me smirking holding my bottoms in his hand.  
"Cam. Give them back." I said using one hand to grab them but he smirked pulling them out of my grasp.

"I like you better without them." He said with a grin.

"Claire are you naked?!" Alicia called from the other side of the pool. Josh who was currently forming hickeys all over her neck and chest pulled away and turned to us raising his eyebrow.

"I guess Cameron does bring out the dirty side of you." He said with an amused grin. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Cam seriously." I said to him but he grinned shaking his head. I sighed grinning inwardly at my plan. I pulled my hands up wrapping them around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist, him being able to feel my naked body on his abs.  
"Claire." He breathed as I began to start kissing his neck. While he wrapped his hands around my bare waist I drifted my hand down ripping the bathing suit from his hand. I smirked pulling away from him sliding them back on. He playfully glared at me.

Dylan's POV:  
"Chris." I said sternly knowing the shadow blocking my tan was my boyfriend. "Move." I said removing my sunglasses to meet his sparkling eyes. His eyes drifted down to my body and I frowned covering my stomach with my arms. He rolled his eyes laying down on top of me and flipping us over on the small louge chair so I was on top of him.

"You're getting a bit too skinny again." He said in my ear as his hands drifted over my ribcage.

"I went to the doctor the other day. I'm fine." I lied. I had lost 5 pounds. It was good. I wasn't going back to my old ways I just wasn't eating as much. I wasn't like Claire and Kristen. They ate whatever they wanted and didn't gain weight. Alicia didn't either but her mental state about her weight was always off forcing her into belimia. I need it, I need to diet and purge so I stay as skinny as them. Everyone knows no one likes the fat one.

"I don't want you to go back to that Dyl, it scared me half to death. I can't lose you." He said quietly staring into my eyes. I shook my head.

"I'm good, I promise." I said kissing him.

Derrick's POV:  
I quietly snuck up behind Massie. She was tanning with her shades on. I smirked jumping out grabbing her small waist, throwing her over my shoulders and jumping into the water before she had the chance to scream. I emerged from the water to meet her angry eyes.

"You are a dick." She said coldly swimming towards the steps. I sighed swimming after her pulling her close to me.

"I'm sorry. It was a joke babe." I mumbled in her ear kissing her neck from behind. I felt her soften and I grinned into my kisses.

"Harrington. Block. Let's go. We are gonna go back and get ready for dinner." Cam called forcing us apart. I frowned but grabbed her hand pulling her out of the water with me.

"Do you think she has the right to know?" Massie asked me when we were walking back gesturing to Alicia. "About how Josh fucked her enemy Cara or whatever."

"Wait what?" I asked her stopping short. She nodded.

"Yeah, that girl that Alicia hates? Josh fucked her during the summer." She said and grabbed my hand pulling me along with her. "You didn't know?" She asked me. I looked at Josh and Alicia in front of us.

"No, no I didn't."

**Looks like a bomb's landed in D's lap. Will he use it as amunition or will he surrender and put down his arms to let A & J be happy?**

Claire's POV:

"Cam stop." I said giggling as he kissed every part of my face. "I need to get dressed." He was currently dressed, and ready for dinner and had caught me right when I had gotten out of the shower clad in only underwear and a bra.

"Come on, I haven't touched you in a week." He mumbled into my neck.

"Patience is a virtue you know." I said pushing him away.

"Come on Claire." He said pushing his obvious errection against my back. I turned around pushing him onto the bed.

"I won't have sex with you." I said unbuckling his pants and pushing them along with his boxers to his knees.

"Claire what are yo-" I cut him off with a hard kiss as I wrapped my hand around his large member. I began pumping up and down painfully slow. He threw his head back into my pillow with his eyes closed and his mouth open letting out the sexiest groans I had ever heard in my life.

"Do you think of me when your alone?" I asked him and his eyes shot open.

"Oh my god Claire. Yes." He forced out in between groans.

"Do you touch yourself?"

"Yes."

"What do you think about?" I asked him again knowing everything I would be getting would be the truth.

"Me fucking you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Handcuffing you to the bed and leaving knowing you are just waiting for me there all naked and soaking the sheets with your pleasure." He spat out before letting out a scream and cumming all over my stomach. He pulled me down hiding his face in the crooks of my neck before whispering the words that I always want to hear.

"I love you too baby. Now I'm gonna go wipe your cum off of me and get dressed okay?" I said and he pulled away nodding kissing me. I slipped on my skirt and shirt, buttoning it up quickly after I had wiped myself clean/ I watched as he slipped up his pants again and fixed his top.

"Well well well Cameron. I never knew you could scream like that." Massie said smirking popping her head out of the bathroom door. He blushed and I giggled.

**Spotted: Massie witnessing Claire showing her bf her true dirty side.**


	34. Let's Make It Dirty

Josh's POV:

"Your shower has such better water pressure then ours." Alicia said stepping out of my shower with me. I grinned wrapping a towel around my waist and handing her one to cover her small frame.

"Yeah well I guess we are just more special then you are." I said playfully and she rolled her eyes heading over to my suitcases and grabbing boxers and a white tee shirt that she slipped over her body. I grabbed my tan kaki pants and brown belt pulling them on. I then grabbed my blue button down, red tie and blazer putting all of them on. I applied my deodorant and cologne and shook my hair out so it was damp. I grabbed her her bathing suit handing to her as I grabbed my phone slipping it into my pocket, intertwining our hands and stepping out of the room.

"Hey Josh!" Cara squealed as we ran into her outside of my building. I felt Alicia's hand tighten her grip on mine and I smirked loving when she gets jealous.

"Hey Cara." I said embracing her in a side hug and kissing her cheek. I felt Alicia's hand loosen up on mine but I grabbed her's tighter.

"I'll be seeing you at tonights party right?" She said batting her eyes.

"Yeah for sure."

"I got a new bikini, just for you." She said winking before looking at Alicia amused.

"And what the fuck do you think you are staring at?" Alicia said with an attitude.

"Not much honey." She said laughing before walking away. I looked down to see Alicia glaring at me. I grinned.

"Don't give me that look." I said walking with her as we reached her building.

"No. Why the hell are you being so nice to her."

"One because it's funny to watch you want to punch her and two because our parents used to be friends. I have to." I said as she slide the key in her lock and opened the door. She released my hand heading to her closet. I went to her dresser giving her a lace long and bra. My favorites of course. She pulled off her shirt clipping the bra on. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. She slipped off the boxers and on the thong.  
"I don't know why you care so much. It's not like I'm attracted to her." I said as she slipped on a white lace long sleep top that clung to her tight stomach. She slipped a navy blue high skirt off it ending at her waist. She grabbed white pumps.

"It's not that. It's just the principle of it all." She said leaving her hair down as it dried in very loose waves practically straight. She quickly applied her eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick.

"I'm sorry." I said pulling her close to me looking down at her. "I love you." I said and she smiled rolling her eyes.

"I love you too shithead." She said.

Massie's POV:

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked Derrick for the tenth time. We were currently the only ones at the dining table and something was bothering him.

"I'm fine." He snapped. I rolled my eyes at him annoyed. He keeps having these weird mood swings.  
"Hey beautifuls." Claire said sliding in her seat, Cam following.

"Did you make sure all the alcohol is stashed in the hiding place for the party?" Cam asked Derrick and he smirked nodding.

"This party is going to be epic."

"Got the weed." Leesh said sliding in with Josh who was frowning. I glanced between him and her and she rolled her eyes.

"He's mad because I had to get it from Conner." She said.

"I hate that guy." He gritted through his teeth.

"Why haven't we got rid of him yet?" Cam said grinning devishly.

"Because we wouldn't get our pot Cameron." Alicia shot at him. He winked at her.

"We could always force you girls into prostitution. Trading sex for marijuana to pay for our nasty drug addictions." He said with a wink.

"You put the ass in class Cam." (sorry just watched Perks) Massie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey children." Kemp said sitting down with Kristen and Plovert and Dylan followed close behind.

"Sorry we are late. 2 certain someone's wouldn't get out of the shower." Dylan said glaring at Kristen and Kemp. Kemp smiled widely at her.

"Don't hate babe. Don't hate."

"Alicia can I speak with you privately." Derrick said with an edgy tone getting up abruptly. She looked at him confused but nodded getting up and following him out of the dining hall.

"what is that all about?" Claire said.

"Who knows." I said rolling my eyes.

Derrick's POV:  
"What's wrong Derr. You are acting really fucking weird." Alicia said standing in front of me. I grabbed her face kissing her hard. She yanked away from me.

"What the fuck Derrick." She said wiping her mouth.

"Josh fucked Cara. Over the summer. All summer. He doesn't deserve you." I said trying to reach for her. She glared at me.

"Oh and you do because you kissed me while your girlfriend is sitting in there?" She said pointing to the dining hall. "I know what he did. I knew a while ago even though no one thinks I do. We both made mistakes over the summer. We are past it, get over it Derrick. I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you. Stop trying to break us up. It's really fucked up. Plus, I think you need to break up with Massie because clearly you don't care about her feelings whatsoever. " Alicia said looking at me with disappointed and disgusted eyes before walking back into the dining hall.

**Spotted: A telling D who she wants. Sorry D, did you honestly think she was going to leave Josh for you? And what happened to the bro code? I don't think Mr. Hotz is going to be too thrilled to hear you are making moves on his girl. **

Dylan's POV:  
"He kissed you! What the fuck?" I said to her as she pulled on her bathing suit. I was sporting a pink and white striped bikini with white denim shorts. She was wearing a cheetea bandeau bikini with denim short shorts. Our hair was both up in buns and we both had ray bans, hers black, mine white.

"I honestly have no idea."

"I mean, we all knew he was in love with you. I just never knew he would make a move. Especially like that." I said as we headed down the stairs.

"He's not. He thinks he is. He is not though. Not even close." She said shaking her head in denial as we walked into the quad. I laughed shaking my head. She is so damn naive.

"Ready to party?" She asked me with a wink. I smirked.

"Let's do it." I said laughing grabbing her head pulling her towards the pool. By the time we got there, the party was in full swing. Right Round was blasting through the speakers.

"Hello lover." I heard Chris's voice say in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Leesh smirked walking away to find Josh.

"Careful where your hands wander Mr. We wouldn't want my boyfriend getting upset." I said turned to him placing my hands around his neck. He grinned.

"Oh damn, you have a boyfriend? I guess we are gonna have to be really really sneaky." He said into my ear before kissing my neck. I closed my eyes grinning.

"Sounds like a plan."

Cam's POV:

"What's up your ass?" I said to Derrick as he glared at Alicia and Josh.

"Nothing." He grunted walking away. I rolled my eyes pouring myself 2 shots.

"Lyons. You up for one?" I said as Claire walked up next to me. My eyes scanned her body in appreciation.

"hey that's new." I said my eyes narrowing to something I hadn't noticed before on her bikini line. "no way." I gasped. "Claire Lyons got a tattoo! This is insane." I said shoving her bathing suit down a little but she pushed me away blushing.

"Let me see!" I said pulling her close to me again.

"You can't laugh." She said glaring at me. I nodded.

"I won't." I said pulling the material down a bit. In tiny black script letters it said "For you, I would"

"It's embarrassing." She said yanking away from me. "let's just do the shot." She said shoving one into my hand. I finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"Lyons." I breathed and she looked at me with big eyes. "I love you so much. Don't forget that okay?" I said and a smile spread across her face.

"I love you too." She said letting me press my lips to hers.

Josh's POV:  
"Damn." I licked my lips at her.

"You know, every time you look at me like that, it looks like you want to eat me." She said smirking. I sat down on the chair pulling her in-between my legs looking up at her.

"Well I do, every night." I said smirking. Her jaw dropped at my vulgarity.

"You are disgusting." She said to me and I kinked my eyebrows.

"You love it." I said pulling her down so she was straddling me, facing me.

"I haven't been inside you in months." I growled in her ear, my hands traveling across her lower back.

"Your fault." She said smirking at me knowing it would piss me off.

"Careful Rivera, you wouldn't want me to get mad and miss your chance for me to fuck you so hard that you might need a wheelchair after." I said biting her neck. She let out a whimper and I smirked, licking my bite soothing her flesh.

"Sucking my blood. One thing you haven't tried yet Hotz." She said, her voice deep and sultry.

"I'm more team Jacob." I joked and she pulled away looking at me grinning.

"I knew you watched it." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I was bored and you weren't going to suck my dick so..." I said grinning and she gaped at me smacking my arm playfully.

"You are repulsive."

Massie's POV:  
"We have to break up." Derrick said monotone. I shrugged.

"I knew this was coming. It's pretty obvious you are in love with Alicia which as pathetic as it is, I can understand." I said. This is probably gonna sting much more in the morning when I realize what is happening.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I still care about you though."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, we can still be friends. Whatever." I said rolling my eyes at him and stalking off to the bar.

"shot." I said to a boy who was pouring some. He looked up. He was cute. He was familiar too. Oh, Conner. That's who.

"Massie Block." he said smirking at me pouring the shot as his eyes traveled up and down my body. I let out an obnoxious laugh as he overfilled the shot glass because he wasn't paying attention. He blushed in embarrassment sliding it towards me.

"here you go." He said and I downed it quickly.

"You should slow down my friend. You don't know what creeps are just waiting to take advantage of a pretty girl like you."

"So what does that make you?" I said cocking my head to the side. He grinned at me.

"I'm just observing. That's all." He said staring at me.

"Shame." I said with a wink heading back grinning as I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Well maybe I can make an exception." He said in my ear and I grinned turning around pressing my lips to his.

**Spotted: M getting cozy with the enemy and right after a breakup with D no less. Can someone say rebound? Let's hope this one doesn't last, because I don't think A or J would enjoy having him hang around.**


	35. Knight In Shining Armor

Josh's POV:

"What's going on." I asked D as we all met in Leesh's room. He rolled his eyes at me and walked to the other side with Kemp. I furred my eyebrows in confusion at his actions.

"Is everyone here?" Leesh said walking out of the bathroom still in her bikini and shorts.

"Couldn't find Massie." Derrick said.

"Why? She is your girlfriend, wouldn't she have been with you?" Kemp asked him.

"Not anymore." He said with a shrug.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? You kiss me, try to get me to break up with Josh and now dump Massie? What the fuck is your problem?" Alicia spat at Derrick.

"Wait what?" I said processing what she just said as all eyes fell on me.

"Sorry I love you Leesh." Derrick said shrugging causing my blood to boil.

"Harrington. I suggest you stop saying that shit to my girlfriend." I said advancing towards him.

"Why? You don't even want her anymore do you? You fucked that Cara girl senseless every night in Cancun. I know because I heard you two. If you were really that upset by the breakup why didn't you call her? Because I did. Every fucking night.

"My relationship with Leesh has nothing to do with you, Harrington." I said slow and angry. "You need to back off."

"I don't want to and I'm not going to. You and Alicia's relationship was over as soon as it started. You have good times, who cares. You spend most of your times fighting, getting in car accidents, kissing other people. You two together is poison. She needs someone who can make her actually happy." He said looking at her.

"Oh please Harrington. Everyone knows I'd go to Cameron before I'd even think of getting with you. Maybe even Kemp and Plovert too. You're my best friend. I never would ruin that. Well you were my best friend." She said glaring at me.

"Aw Leesh." Cam teased smirking but Claire's smack on the arm silenced him. "Sorry, not the time. I get it." He said holding up his hands.

"Can you guys finish your stupid fight another time? I want to go back to the party." Kristen said and Claire rolled her eyes.

"The only reason we are here is because you decided to be a drama queen."

"You little who-"

"SHUT UP." Alicia screamed and everyone silenced. "It is the beginning of a new year. You guys are making us look bad. Either make up now, or until you do you aren't aloud to sit with us or go to any parties or anything. You are banished until you stop this bullshit." She said slow but loud and stern.  
"Does anyone have a problem with that?" She asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Now are you two going to make up or not?"

"She ruined everything Leesh!" Kristen said stomping her foot.  
"She didn't ruin anything. You cheated on D too, you know." Alicia said softly. "Plus, you love Kemp."  
"But still. It's not fair!" She said pouting. "She stole you from me." Alicia bent down in front of her.

"She didn't steal me. I'm right here. I know you've had a tough end of the year and summer. We all have. But we are all better now. We can have a good year this time okay?" She said quietly like she was talking to a toddler. Kristen nodded.

"I'm sorry Claire." She said softly and Claire smiled walking over and wrapping her arms around both girls.

"Aw guys." Dylan said hugging them all.

"Get in here losers." Dylan said glaring at us guys. We all wrapped our arms around each other.

**The gang is back and better than ever. With the girls all besties, no one can stop them. Although the tension between A, D & J is getting thicker. And where is our girl Massie? At least for now, everyone is happy. Everyone knows you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. And these kids do best friends better than most. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

**Good morning BOCDer's! Look's like all is at peace in the world. At least for now, that is.**

Massie's POV:  
I fluttered my eyes open and darted my eyes around the room. Where was I? Why is it so cold? I looked down to see my very naked body. I turned to the right hoping to god it was Derrick but it wasn't. Conner? Oh dear god. Last night came flooding back. The breakup, the shots, the kiss. Fuck. I threw the comforter over my body, grabbing my bathing suit from the floor and slipping it on.

"Fuck fuck fuck." I muttered grabbing my shoes and shorts.

**They say waking up is hard to do. Especially when you're not alone. Massie, Massie, Massie, didn't anyone ever teach you, the walk of shame is never a good thing?**

Cam's POV:  
"What are you going to do about D?" I asked Josh as we sat in the quad waiting for the girls.

"Nothing unless he tries to get with her again. I don't understand his obsession with her."

"I mean, she's perfect." I said shrugging slipping on my aviators as Josh slipped on his black raybans.

"Yeah Fisher?" He teased and I flicked him off.

"Don't worry. I won't try to rekindle our not so burned out flame." I joked.

"And that's a good thing." I heard Claire's voice say behind me. I grinned at her.

"You look beautiful." I said pulling her on my lap. She was wearing her uniform skirt and blouse with black pumps and black tights. Her makeup was light and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Hey lovelies." I heard Alicia said and I couldn't help but turn my head to take her in. She was wearing a navy skirt with navy knee high socks and white pumps. Her torso was covered by a white button down that was tucked into the skirt and a navy bowtie that was tied perfectly but kept a bit loose. Her lips were ruby red and glossy with her eyes lined with black and eyelashes mascaraed to perfection. Her hair was in a tight perfect ballarina bun on the top of her head.

"Perfection." I complimented and I felt Claire's stare but I ignored her as Leesh smirked bending over and leaving a kiss on my cheek a bit too close to my mouth. I grinned at her as she sat with her legs crossed on Josh.

Alicia's POV:  
I winked at Cam and turned to Josh.

"How are you?" I asked him playing with the hairs on the back of his neck as his hand ran up and down my exposed thigh. He brushed his lips against my cheek.

"I'm good. And you?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Fine. Gotta figure out what to do with D and find out where the hell Massie was last night?"  
"I don't want you near Harrington. I don't trust him." He said sternly.

"But you trust me, don't you?" I said looking into his eyes trying to find the answer. He picked me up setting me down and got up himself.

"Of course I do, but he already forced himself apon you once. I'm not letting it happen again." He said and I smirked.

"Oh so now you're like my knight in shining armour?" I teased smirked. He rolled his eyes throwing his arm around my shoulder and nodding to Claire an Cam.

"Shut up." He said to me pulling me closer. I giggled.

"Cute."

**Spotted: Josh and Alicia being perfect. What else is better then watching their witty banter in the middle of the quad? Although Cam looked like he had someone on his mind and I doubt it was Claire Lyons.**


	36. Sorry!

hey guys. so it didn't copy the whole chapter so this is the part that should have happened before the dorm scene.

Claire's POV:  
"Oh sorry Kristen." I said as I stumbled into her by accident as Cam lead me through the crowd. She glared at me.

"No you aren't. God Kuhlaire can you be anymore annoying and fake?" Kristen spat at me.

"Kris, calm the fuck down." Cam said stepping next to me.

"Why Cam! First of all, your girlfriend is a whore who cheated on you, second she is fake as hell, and third she is trying to take Leesh away from me!" Kristen said crossing her arms. "It's kind of pathetic really that you are staying with a girl who lost her virginity to my ex boyfriend even though she had you waiting on your knees the whole year." Kristen smirked. Cam glared at her advancing towards her.

"Hurley." He said strongly to Kemp. "I suggest you take your girlfriend away from me before I do something we are all going to regret." Kristen laughed as Kemp tried to pull her away. I glared at her. What she said was stupid and not neccessary. She needs to get over it. Everyone else has.

"Hit me Cam. If you have the balls." She taunted him. I saw Cam's eyes darken and his fist twitch so I shoved him away colliding my hand with her cheek. I shouldn't of but it was better than Cam hitting her. The sound was loud and sharp and everyone turned to us. I glanced around quickly to meet everyone's eyes before I felt my legs give out.

"KRISTEN." Cam said trying to help me out but I just shoved my self up and pushed her.

"Calm down Kristen." I said to her glaring knowing how she gets when she's drunk but she grinned launging towards me sending us both in the pool.

Alicia's POV:

I saw Kristen tackle Claire sending them both into the pool. I hurried over angry at their actions. We are supposed to be classy not fucking trashy. I knew there was unsettled thing between them but I didn't think something would happen this quick and like this. When they both emerged Claire tried to shove Kristen under the water again. I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior grabbing the whistle on Kemp's neck and blowing it loudly. They stopped and looked at me and my angered expression.

"My dorm. Now." I said so cold. They both gulped nodding at me. "Get everyone else and meet me at my dorm in 10." I said to Kemp and Cam who nodded heading off to get the rest.

**Spotted: Leesh taking charge and not looking too happy about it. Better watch out K & C. I'd be worried if I were you. Didn't you ever learn not to embarass the queen?**

**And i'm really really sorry it's been taking me so long to update but I broke my wrist and it takes me forever to type. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner! XOXO.**


End file.
